


Pink Candy

by Havokftw



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst and Humor, Blackmail, Coupzi, Dubious Consent, Escort Service, Eventual Smut, Gay, Jicheol, M/M, Murder, NSFW, Oral Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rimming, sexytimessoon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-07-24 01:34:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 42,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7488222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Havokftw/pseuds/Havokftw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically, I have this itch I cannot scratch with these two .....so I started a little story based on a scenario in my perverted head. Don't judge me. Jihoon is trying to develop his career and has a little job on the side that results in him encountering a potential sexy ally who could help develop his career. But he may have to degrade himself to get where he wants. I'm ok with that and I hope you will be too :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have written stuff before but, never have I ever posted anything. Never have I wanted to either but damn there is not enough Jicheol smut out there, and I am pretty impatient. Let me know what you think, should I post the next part?, should I just keep it in my head? should I eat a tub of ice cream? Thanks!

The digital display read 19:00. Where had the last three hours gone? He had been determined to finish his latest track tonight and upload it, but now that would have to wait untill after work, his "other" work.  
Somebody’s gotta pay the bills he thought dismally as he headed out his front door. He once tried to work out how many luxuries he could cut down so that he didn't have to work two jobs but it turns out his life wasn't all that luxurious in the first place and if he wanted to live so close to the city, he would be paying for the privilege. 

It's not that Jihoon disliked his current lifestyle; It suited him fine, for now. He would spend the day focusing on his music, developing his performance and building his reputation as a singer and up and coming producer, then spend the nights destroying said reputation with his "other" not so wholesome side job. 

Sadly, making and promoting your own music does not pay well, he wished somebody could have made that clear to him when he first started out.  
How many other desperately ambitious wannabe singer/songwriters had he come across since he moved to the city three years ago? Almost every other person he met had had big ideas and even bigger dreams of what their lives would be like when they made it. They had expected their untapped talent to excel them through their career into the spotlight BUT the fresh reality was; It just doesn’t work that way. So many of them, including himself had been reduced to working a second job, if not a third to keep them afloat while they pursued fame. The bitter truth was- It's not what you do or how good you are at doing it, it’s who you know.  
And Jihoon doesn’t know the right people- Not yet anyway.

That being said, he considered himself to be one of the lucky ones.

He had taken up Boo Seungkwans offer to work as an escort/consort three nights a week at his gentlemen’s club. The loosest term of the word gentleman would have to be used to describe the men who frequented Jihoon at the club; they where anything but gentle. 

Many visited after work to let off steam, they roared in through the doors like hungry animals, reeking of vodka and rolled cheap tobacco, ties askew and shirts stained and untucked. Draping themselves all over their hosts as they selected their proffered escorts from the catalogue, openly and graphically discussing what acts they planned for the night. Some would launch themselves at him in a drunken stupor if they felt the action wasn't moving fast enough or they were being overcharged. Who were they kidding? This kind of entertainment doesn't come cheap especially considering most of the escorts didn't want to be there in the first place, nobody wants to make career out of this, it's just fast easy money.

Full on fists fights would break out at the reception desk over the simplest of things; no peanuts in the minibar; where are the extra towels?; the sheets are too white. It's easy to fight over nothing when you are drunk.

Seungkwan DID have rules plastered up everywhere in sight. "ALL PAYMENTS UPFRONT" read one placard "NO ABUSIVE BEHAVIOR" read another and Jihoons personal favorite "NO UNINVITED TOUCHING". What a stupid rule, he had thought, he was basically working in a brothel for crying out loud, even if the staff could refuse sex the patrons were hardly coming here to say their prayers. Touching was inevitable if not encouraged.

It was also almost impossible to enforce the rules when you hired just one single security guard. Mingyu couldn't be everywhere at once even if he corralled DK the bartender to help him manage commotions on busier days.

"All you need is to set an example" Seungkwan once told them. Once every few months when things were getting particularly rowdy, he would make a show of putting a patron in their place and get Mingyu to haul them out on their ass for breaking the rules, more often than not, it was an out of pocket customer who couldn't pay off their tab at the bar. 

Jihoon recalled the time he had his first unpleasant, unrequited experience with an overly drunk and excessively touchy patron that resulted in a ripped shirt and black eye. It has been Jihoon’s ripped shirt and a black eye for the patron and he hadn't needed help from Mingyu that day either. He wanted it to be known that he wasn't ready to take shit from anyone, no matter how small he was, Jihoon was a fighter not a lover. 

He couldn’t complain about the pay either. It allowed him to rent a small apartment comfortably with only three shifts a week at the club. The rest of the time could be set aside focusing exclusively on his music. Occasionally Seungkwan would send him to the executive suites upstairs where he could bag a particularly generous customer with a fat wallet and a hefty tip for himself, but that often required a little extra work on his part, and a little extra touching on the customers. Jihoon didn’t enjoy that part of the experience as much due to his own lack of personal encounters in the intimacy department. He had simply not had enough time on his hands to push his career, pay rent and be in a relationship. Something had to give and holding down a steady relationship was the first to go. 

He had been a little early arriving at the Pledis Club for his shift but as he neglected to pay his water bill last week, he would have to shower and dress for his shift in the staff changing rooms. It was a good thing that the club covered grooming expenses for their staff as they had to look polished at all times. They even had an in house stylist and make up artist, Joshua, who would prep staff for their clients. He had been the one to advise Jihoon to dye his hair pastel pink, it gave him an "edge" apparently, and would serve to make him more approachable.  
"That's exactly what I don't want Josh" he had said when he examined the result of Jushua's efforts for the first time  
" I think it really softens your appearance and makes you look less angry.....Or not" Joshua had said.

Regardless, He had decided to keep it pink, which thankfully had faded to a lighter frosty shade with a few hot washes. 

He was toweling his hair when Joshua arrived in the changing rooms holding out the outfit he would be wearing for his shift, no doubt specially tailored to fit his smaller frame.

"Wow. Suspenders... We're really thinking outside the box today Joshua" he joked sarcastically  
" What? You don't like it, I thought they were ...kind cool" Joshua defended  
" don't you mean "edgy" like my hair which was as I recall, also your bright idea?" Jihoon teased

"I thought they would be an extra touch, you could incorporate it into your routine, you could take them off realllll slow and all seductive like" He added with a wink

" A routine, for those cheap bastards on the ground floor, no chance" said Jihoon  
" Wait, hasn't Seungkwan spoken to you" ... He trailed off but did not get to finish as the man himself came bursting through the side door of the changing room. 

" OMO why aren't you dressed! You’re late!" A flustered looking Seungkwan said adjusting his hair in one of the mirrors and fanning himself with drinks menu card. his actions matching the distress in his voice. "I need you to start in twenty minutes!" He whined.

" well this is the first I've heard of it" Jihoon protested  
" I've been calling you all day, I left a voicemail on your home phone yesterday" Seungkwan said  
" I don't have a home phone Boo!!" Jihoon spat, he could hardly afford to run his cellphone let alone having a home phone.  
" well then who the hell have I been calling all day?" Seungkwan panicked, still fixating on his hair in the mirror.

Joshua stepped in to diffuse the tension "I don't think it matters now, Jihoon needs to get dressed, I'll fix him up and send him up ASAP" 

“uhmm, hold on, send me Up, as in upstairs?" Jihoon asked

"Yeah, I need you in the executive suite tonight! I wanted you to come in early so I could prep you, no offense Joshua but it's a big client and I like to do it personally when there is so much at stake"

His breath stalled as he processed the the barrage of information. “What's at stake? Why, wait....where is Jeonghan?” The angelic demon was usually called upon to service higher level clientele in the executive suite and often became affronted when Seungkwan brought up Jihoon for the odd client. That was Jeonghan territory after all.

Seughkwan sighed loudly " Ok, Status update, I had to send him home….he was sick all over a customer. No Jihoon don't smile, it wasn't funny, ok it was a little funny, but It was a mess" he said vigorously fanning himself with his makeshift paper fan

" A gross mess" Joshua affirmed with a nod

"Yeah so I need you upstairs with my Very VIP in about errr 18 minutes" he adjusted after glancing at his pocket watch.

" What exactly makes him so very VIP" Jihoon asked  
" Lets see, he's rich! He's powerful! I may owe him money, ya know the usual, can you just hurry up please" he asked desperately "I'm going to go distract him to buy you some more time and ...you" he pointed at Joshua " make him look ravishing" 

"Wait" Jihoon shouted out after him " I hope you didn't exaggerate my abilities, I'm not Jeoghan ya know, I'm not so comfortable with that... Area of.."

" He’s gone Jihoon" Joshua said, working frantically to style Jihoons hair.  
" Oh.... I don't know about this Josh" Jihoon fidgeted nervously with his towel.  
" It's going to be ok, just distract him with your suspenders" he winked.  
..........................................

 

" This is a one time only, special offer for you as our honored guest" Seungkwan was babbling away to his VIP on the top floor of the club as he escorted him to the executive suite. Mingyu was trying to keep a straight face but it wasn't often that Seungkwan was this flustered and anxious with a patron .

And I'm applying a special discount rate for the entire evening he added hoping to placate the visibly irked VIP.  
" A discount rate, for a discount escort" the VIP stated bluntly  
" No Mr Seungcheol I assure you Jihoon is our finest escort" Seungkwan defended

" So either you are lying to me or I've been getting low quality escorts on each of my previous visits, I don't know what irritates me more" the man stated his tone sounding indignant and irritated, 

 

" Uhm well he's one of our finest" Seungkwan corrected himself.

Seungkwan feels heat prickle down his spine. He thinks he sounds very calm considering he’s standing there with his most terrifying and pissed off customer but his voice comes across rushed and pitched in desperation. Where the hell was Jihoon?

 

Mingyu watched the exchange with bated breath, he just wished Seungkwan would stop talking as he seemed to be digging himself into a bigger hole with each word that came out of his mouth. The VIP had been an off and on again regular at the club for the last six months and up until two weeks ago everything seemed peachy. Until Seungkwan had confided in him that he was heavily in debt and had needed an "unofficial" loan to keep the business running. It wasn't the first time he had gotten into debt with the wrong people but running a club like Pledis didn't exactly come with the necessary paperwork to substantiate an official bank loan. So Seungkwan occasionally relied on his more powerful clientele for an under the table deal and as with most deals of this type, interest was high. Seungkwan didn't reveal the exact amount he had loaned from Seungchole but considering Seungkwans dramatics and his increasingly anxious behavior, Mingyu imagined that it must have been a big loan so he hoped Jihoon would be enough to satisfy the man.

 

Inspecting himself one last time in the mirror and giving his suspenders an experimental pull and snap, Jihoon was helped into his jacket by Joshua who gave him an affirming pat on the shoulder as he left. He exited the changing room using the side door to the upstairs levels and began to mentally prepare himself for whatever possible scenarios that may happen to him in the next few hours. *If this goes well, I might be in for a big tip, I can afford to buy meat again!* He thought to himself encouragingly 

When he made it to the top of the stairs Seungkwan was standing with who he presumed was to be his VIP client. His back was turned and they seemed to be in deep conversation. Seungkwan was his normal animated self over gesturing and emphasizing his passion with enthusiastic gestures but…was that nervousness Jihoon detected in the pitch of his voice. That was unusual for him as he often demonstrated endless confidence when conducting himself with the patrons. Even Mingyu, who managed to keep his cool at the worst of times seemed on edge as he stood at the entrance of the executive suite. 

Was it too late to hand in his notice? Yes, because Seungkwans had noticed him and his face lit up “ahhh..here he is Seungcheol isn’t he a vision, I know you won’t be disappointed” he exclaimed as he gestured for Jihoon to come closer. Jihoon looked skyward and silently asked God what the fuck had he done to deserve this.

The man stepped to the side and slowly turned to look at Jihoon standing behind him. He was easily a head taller than Jihoon, most of the clients were but this man was different, strong build, broad chest, sharp jaw….dark eyes. 

*What am I doing* …abruptly halting his eternal monologue of the man’s physical appearance, he realized he was just staring unashamedly at his client. His very attractive client. His shirt sleeves had been unbuttoned and slightly rolled up to reveal muscular forearms. His tie, if he had been wearing one was absent and the collar unbuttoned on the smooth, crisp white shirt. He looked as Seugkwan described earlier, Rich and powerful, and Jihoon could add overconfident to that list as well judging by the way the man held his posture, eyes roaming over him and how he addressed Jihoon.

" he looks about 12" he said shrugging one shoulder and gesturing towards Jihoon. He seemed disinterested and started turning his back to him again. Jihoon felt the familiar wave of anger wash over him every time a client joked about his height. He may be small dammit but he wasn't going to allow anyone to use that against him.  
" try 21" Jihoon bristled " then again you look stupid so it must mean you are stupid since you look stupid". He usually had better comebacks but this man had momentarily distracted him. 

"So are we doing this or should I head back downstairs, I'll be honest, I don't really care which it is, but could you please get a fucking move on because this macho man posturing bullshit is really getting old!" Jihoon spat, knowing he should regret each word as he said it but defiantly staring down with his gaze focused in the VIP. 

Seungkwan face reddened as he stood to the side of them, mouth dropping in horror, voice breaking as he attempted to choke out a response to Jihoons unexpected insult. Mingyu was sure he no longer possessed eyebrows, they had traveled so far up his face in shock. 

Seungcheol stood shocked at the quick and brazen response he has just been given. He wasn't sure his brain was functioning entirely correctly as he found himself beginning to laugh. Nobody had ever spoken to him like that, and this cute little man standing in front of him had just called him stupid...twice! It takes time and skill and dedication to know how to push Seungcheol's buttons and to wind him up like fucking clockwork, but Jihoon had achieved it in their first ever encounter.

He could tell Jihoon was furious at being called small, not that he felt in the least bit threatened but couldn't ignore his little frame trembling with anger, lips pursed together in a pout and hand on his hips. It just made him look even cuter and are those suspenders he's wearing.....  
Well. That. Is. Just. Precious.

 

Seungkwan was scrambling to put words together to come up with a shameless apology. Seungcheol's laughter had only heightened his shock at the display playing out in front if him " I can only... "he brain slowly catching up and beginning some form of apology, his eyes darting back and forth desperately looking between Jihoon and the VIP

" Ok, I'm Sorry" Seungcheol interrupted. Silencing Seungkwan and drawing Jihoons attention away as he tilted his head patronizingly to the side. " I shouldn't have said that, my bad. Can we start again?"

Seungcheol turned to face Seungkwan-who was about to pass out at any moment from shock and confusion.

" He's perfect, I'll take him"


	2. Pink Candy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pink Candy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's very hard to write slowly, I want to get straight to the smut smut smut smut smut. This is definitely a lesson in patience. Thank you for everyone's feedback which I would still appreciate. I do try and be careful with spelling and would love to do more heavy editing but I'm working off my phone atm and I can't edit to the standard I would like without ripping my hair out in frustration :D

"Why do you hate me? What did I ever do to you Jihoon? I get you a nice job in a nice place and this is the thanks I get, are you trying to get us killed. Hmm? What were you thinking?"

Seungkwan had been rabbiting on in much the same manner for the last 5 minutes. His face getting redder with each second. Mingyu had tried to assure him the situation was salvageable but he swatted him away in exasperation. He wasn’t even trying to keep his voice low and reserved as he usually did when reprimanding Jihoon, no doubt hoping that Seungcheol; who had retired to the executive suite; would be able to hear his outrage and disgust at Jihoon's earlier comments, he needed to save face.

Seungkwan had politely ushered the VIP into the room after Jihoon's “outburst” before he could do any further damage or was it before Seungcheol changed his mind..which was it? It hardly mattered- perhaps this is not how he had planned the evening to play out, but for Seungkwan the end justifies the means and Seungcheol had demonstrated renewed interest in staying at the club after the pink haired escorts outburst. 

Jihoon had stood emotionless for most of Seungkwan's speech, dispassionate as he mulled over Seungcheol's words over and over again “he’s perfect, I’ll take him”. 

*What’s up with this guy?-what does that even mean?* he pondered

That was the last thing he expected, but then again, he didn’t know Seungcheol and wouldn't put it past anyone to toy with him. For all he knew it was a trap and he could end up coloured in bruises by the end of the night if he agreed to stay. That being said, Jihoon had experienced his fair share of violent and aggressive clients, Seungcheol just didn't fit the bill. His demeanor had done a complete 180 after their verbal sparring, Seungcheol had even spared him a quick - yet approving glance over his shoulder as he entered the suite, managing to confuse and excite him with a single roaming gaze. 

A hand on his shoulder pulled him out of his thoughts "Can you understand how much I have riding on this?" Seungkwan whispered with his head lowered to meet Jihoon's eye level, he was calmer now with a pleading look in his eyes but still flustered and red in the face. 

"No I don't! And even if I did it doesn't mean I have to tolerate this bullshit" Jihoon couldn't muster the effort to match his tone to the delicacy of the situation, standing tensely with his arms crossed in defiance. 

Seungkwan became indignant once more, slapping Jihoon's arms out of their crossed stance. "Enough of this Jihoon! Why are you being like this? I’m not asking much of you"

"You’re asking me to service some douche who just insulted me, Jihoon said pointedly.  
"Pff ...Please, that wasn't an insult, Did you think that was an insult Mingyu? No, He didn’t insult you" Seungkwan brushed it off "he just said you looked small, honey...that's a compliment. It really is!"   
"He also called him a discount escort" Mingyu chimed in with his usual poor timing just as Seungkwan thought he was building a convincing argument. 

"He What!?" 

"Mingyu, haha so funny he's such a joker" Seungkwan laughed off Mingyu's casualness with the facts, all the while shooting him a death glare as he tried to camouflage himself against the corridor wallpaper to escape. 

"That settles it then, No way am I...." Jihoon began 

"30%!" Seungkwan interrupted , 

"35%!" he announced following silence from jihoon.

"What?" Momentarily perplexed by Seungkwans random spouting of percentages 

"35% straight off the top of the Club fee, straight in your pocket" 

Continued silence from the small escort had him announcing again "Fine 40 %, but your twisting my arm here Jihoon I can't go any higher"

"Uhmm.." Jihoon hesitated

"45!!!!" Seungkwan was not a good negotiator, it was really not surprising that he repeatedly found himself in debt to some loan shark. 

"Can you just shut up for a second, I'm trying to work out how much money that is!" Jihoon countered. Seungkwan breathed a sigh of relief; satisfied that Jihoon would not be refusing the offer he began smoothing out some harsh creases on his jacket collar. 

"It's a lot more money that you usually make so please.... can you just dig deep into your reserve of patience, go in there and show that man a good time. He finished with a fist pump and a hushed "I believe in you" Mingyu echoed his sentiments by giving him an exaggerated thumbs up as he stepped to the side of the doorway to permit Jihoon access. 

Jihoon scoffed, what is this, a pep talk before the big match? He felt like the star footballer at the homecoming game; getting the pre game speech from the coach AND the manager. All that was missing was the “go get em’ son!" and the novelty foam finger.

"Go get em’ sport” Seungkwan said, as if reading his thoughts. He slapped Jihoon on the ass as he bounced past him down the hallway to his office with Mingyu in tow. 

Guess the pep talk is over, game time.

.........................

 

Jihoon took a moment in the hallway to compose himself, studying his reflection in the mirror situated to the side of the heavy doors he was preparing to walk through. A small decorative glass dish filled with a large assortment of colored candies was placed in front of the mirror, he pocketed a handful of the sweets. His heart was racing and sweets were often a good distraction for him especially with arduous clients.

He took a deep breath, smoothed back his hair and pushed through the heavy door into the cooler room of the executive suite, the door quickly hissed shut behind him. With no immediate plan coming to mind, he quietly walked into the centre of the room head bowed, awkwardly and hands in his pockets. 

Seungcheol was sitting on the expansive plush sofa positioned in front if the bed a short distance ahead of where Jihoon now stood. One arm resting on his thigh ,his wrist limp and relaxed, the other arm stretched behind the back of seat.

Seungcheol seemed to just be starring straight at him, unmoving from his position and relaxed stature. Jihoon's struggled to shift his gaze higher, his vision focused downwards as he fixated on the non existent patterns in the carpet, waiting to be acknowledged or instructed by his patron. The entire scenario reminded him of being sent to the principles office for misbehaving, and waiting to be spoken too first least he incriminate himself any further. It was going to be a long and testing evening if he didn't break the ice, might as well get the pleasantries out of the way first. 

"Welcome to Club Pledis honored Guest, I will be your escort this evening, my name is Jihoon, but if you prefer you can call me something else, more importantly, what should I call you….? Jihoon recited his introductory speech, memorized by heart.

He glanced up briefly to make eye contact with the man who’s gaze was set piercingly on him, sending a shiver down his back. 

Seungcheol's response was heavily laced with sarcasm "Why thank you Jihoon, I am indeed Honored to be at club Pledis, I think I'll just call you Jihoon for now, but I would like you to call me …......Daddy” he said after a short pause. 

Jihoon's head snapped up at that last word,“Are you fucking serious!” The pleasantries had ended, Jihoon was incredulous.

Seungcheol had burst out into laughter before Jihoon could even finish his sentence. 

*He is toying with me* Jihoon thought, the scariest possibility, however, is that he actually meant it.

"Awe, sorry, that was .....was too funny ......I...just wanted to see how you ......would react" Seungcheol choked between laughs. Jihoon narrowed his eyes at the man as he spoke, pout forming on his lips and hands now balled into fists at his side, he imagined he looked terrifyingly intimidating but going by the tears starting to form in the corners of Seungcheol's eyes and his renewed surge of laughter; he realised he probably just looked like a petulant child.

"Ahh your killing me...stop.....you don’t .....get how ....how adorable you look right now" He said inbetween sobs of laughter.

Jihoon advanced on the seated man "Stop laughing!! I’m not adorable you jerk!" Jihoon spat as began whole heartedly punching the man with his balled up fists. Seungcheol made no attempt to deflect them and Jihoon was acutely aware of how little he was so close to the other man. His punches were coming into contact each time, fists thudding into Seungcheol's hardened muscle through the thin fabric of his shirt. Seungcheol's continued to laugh, he acted as if intended violence was a mild inconvenience for him, as if Jihoon was a tiny fly pestering the family barbecue.

He felt particularly weak and helpless seeing his punches have no effect on the dark haired man. Nearing exhaustion and having achieved no respite from Seungcheol's amusement, he gave up on his little tantrum and left Seungcheol laughing on the sofa to move to the corner of the room to pour himself a drink from the suite bar.

Jack and coke, just to loosen himself up a little. It didn’t take much to intoxicate him he thought pitifully, his smaller body never quite adjusting to metabolize the copious amounts of alcohol his friends could knock back on a night out. He could spend hours nursing the same drink at the bar and still manage to have the mother of all hangovers the following morning. Stupid small body and it's stupid slow metabolism!

"Hey are you sure you're old enough to drink that, I'm gonna need to see some ID"? Seungcheol joked from across the room, still recovering from his earlier hysterics. Jihoon knocked back the burning liquid in one shot, and rested the glass on the bar before he was tempted to play fifty shades of concussion with Seungcheol's head.   
"Shut your face" he started, turning to face the other man I’m not a kid…im a..."

"Oh…are you a big boy? He erupted in laughter again slapping his leg as he doubled over at his own joke for a second time. 

Jihoon was seething, he may be agreeing to degrade himself to a certain level but humiliation, no, he never signed up for that; not even for 45%! Storming out in a hissy fit would not do him any favors at this stage, only further fueling the other man’s enjoyment. 

No, he would have to play along, teach Seungcheol a lesson instead. Instinctively reaching into his jacket pocket his fingers brushed against the hardy candy he pocketed earlier. His brain was desperately scratching a plan together when he had an epiphany. Taking a deep breath, through his nose, he steeled himself, to stare directly at the man who’s laughter was dying down as he relaxed back on the cough again. 

Wiping a tear from his eye, Seungcheol looked back up at Jihoon, he didn’t miss the anger bubbling beneath the surface, but a new unidentifiable look was emerging to cover it. So far Jihoon had played right into Seungcheol's hand and been successfully manipulated into losing his cool on more than one occasion. But he had now formulated a plan to turn the tables, he would be victorious in the end, even if it was a pyrrhic victory, the kind if victory that is won at such immense cost that you almost wish you had lost. He would have to sink low to rise higher in the end. 

 

"Are you finished" Jihoon asked calmly   
Seungcheol looked on, slightly amused and grinned before nodding and returning to sit comfortably against the couch. 

*He thinks I look immature, adorable even, I can use that to MY advantage* He thought.

He would twist it into something new. It was terrifying almost how fast he grew accustomed to the idea burrowing in his mind. He ignored the more rational part of his mind that suggested he drop it, why did he even care? He shouldn't care, he certainly wouldn't have made this effort with any other client.

Relaxing his shoulders, he brought his hands together in faux show of nervousness infront if him. Pouting his lips and tilting his head innocently to the to one side before looking up at Seungcheol thought heavy lashes and saying “Hi, I'm Jihoonie, Do you want to play?”

Seungcheol's brain froze…whatever he planned on saying caught in his throat as his jaw tightened and his senses reciprocated the innocently playful Jihoon in front if him. 

*Oh..hello... What's this?* Seungcheol thought. He instinctively licked his top lip, a nervous tell he developed. 

"Uhmmm...sure." He swallowed thickly "What are we going to play?"

"I dunno, but I like to play to music, can I turn the music on please?" He said sweetly emphasizing his request with a exaggerated flicks of his lashes. 

"...be my guest." Seungcheol narrowed his eyes suspiciously and motioned drowsily to the entertainment system on the other end of the room.

 

Jihoon made his way over to the music player which was pre-loaded with a random selection of tracks, mostly generic hype songs for dancing. He needed something different, music was his forte after all, so he would pick a tune that could dull the senses, a slow building crescendo that would pique just at the right time for maximum impact. He chose one and then withdrew a sweet from his pocket, unwrapped it and popped it in his mouth. Strawberries and cream. 

The music started , a slow rhythmic beat pulsed through the speakers, Jihoon began swaying his hips rhythmically to the beat as he shrugged his jacket off, letting it slide the rest of the way off his shoulders and pooling on the floor near his feet. He slid his hands down the front of his shirt and gripped on each suspender. He'd almost forgotten that he was wearing them, retrospectively he had thought they were a lame addition to his outfit but judging by the look that just washed over Seungcheols face when he snapped them against his shirt experimentally, he was secretly praising Joshua for his excellent hindsight. The songs rhythm shifted slightly. 

Seungcheol moved uncomfortably in his seat slightly as Jihoon began unbuttoning his collar, loosening the fabric around his neck as he unbuttoned another, then another then he stilled turning to look at Seungcheol through lowered lashes, a tidy smirk on his face. 

He swirled the candy in his mouth as he returned to the centre of the room and dropped to sit in the heavy armchair opposite his client. Seuncheol watched him closely, a smile still lingering on his face, but less so. 

He continued his routine, lying back against the chair and parting his knees, the rhythm picked up again as he continued unbuttoning his shirt; stopping when he reached halfway down his chest, pulling at the right suspender and letting it snap back suddenly. Jihoon tugged the bottom of his shirt out of its confinement in the waistband of his trousers, his hand lingered momentarily at his waist, before he reached down and began to loosen the buttons on his suit trousers, all the while, his gaze never drifting from Seuncheol. 

With that task completed and no reason to wait any longer, he slowly pushed one suspender down off his shoulder to allow him better access. A sharp intake of breath drew his attention back to his client, who had shifted further out if his seat to perch on the edge, his back no longer resting on the couch. The suspender dropped further down past his elbow and Jihoon deliberately and visibly rolled the candy in his mouth around his tongue, in full view of Seungcheol who was enthralled by the entire display. 

He ventured his hand down past the waistband of his pants slowly and made sure to lock eyes with Seungcheol as he gripped himself, a small moan followed by a hiss escaping his lips as he tugged on his member. 

The rhythm of the song picked up again, Jihoon satisfied that Seungcheol's attention was entirely focused on him, started to stroke himself underneath his trousers at a steady pace alongside the rhythm of the music pumping through the room. 

Seungcheol nearly forgot to breathe, he was in two minds, one wanting to continue watching Jihoon pleasure himself the other wishing to join in but he was afraid any sudden movements on his part would result in the end of the lewid display playing out in front of him. Jihoon continued to pump himself, biting his lip in an unsuccessful attempt to reduce the reverberation of the louder moan emerging from his mouth. It was proving difficult to focus his gaze on the other man as he continued playing with himself, but he could tell his client was significantly aroused by the display taking place between his thighs from clear evidence of his own quickly forming erection.

The rhythm picked up once more, he sped up his ministrations and fisted his erection more harshly in beat with the song. Pushing his hips up into his hand and tilting his head to expose his throat, he shut his eyes so he could only listen to Seungcheol's laboured breathing as he sat across from him.

Jihoon wasn’t expecting to be aroused for real by any of this, never had he been with previous clients. Sure there was always some heavy petting involved: he may have been half hard on a handful of occasions but he was fearful that he wouldnt be able to stop himself at the right moment with Seungcheol. His other clients were not usually this attractive to be fair.

He picked up his pace again, releasing more gentle and controlled moans with increased frequency and tugging more eagerly on himself, he dropped his head forward again to watch his own actions. The second suspender was pulled taut against his shirt, it was restricting his movements as he picked up his pace. He reached up with his free hand to push it off his shoulder and raised one leg over the arm rest to give himself more room to maneuver, not slowly his actions whilst doing so.

He was panting gently now, his cheeks flushed and his hand slipped more easily on the precum that gathered on his tip. As he jerked himself again he ran his thumb over the head of his cock and groaned deeply, unintentionally. He was getting close and wanted to draw this out longer but judging my the tented erection currently displayed by his apparently satisfied client, he wouldn’t have to. 

Jihoon pulled on his cock one more time and then; with great restraint, he stilled his hand and willed himself to stop…however difficult that was, denying himself sweet release. 

It was more excruciating for Seuncgcheol, if that was even possible, who audibly whined in rust frustration as the display he was very much enjoying, came to an abrupt halt. 

His face contorted in pain and confusion. *What?! No happy Ending?! Shit this is torture, what's he doing!* he screamed externally.

It’s not over yet, of course. Jihoon is grimly determined to make him pay for whatever dark fantasies he has helped unleash. In that moment he didn't look at all innocent, Jihoon looked like a man with a plan that had played out perfectly. Jihoon pulled his hand out, slowly, carefully from his pants, the tips of his fingers glistening with drops of his own precum. Returning his gaze on Seungcheol, he brought them to hip lips and brazenly pushed two of his fingers into his mouth, closing his lips around them as he began to suck on them slowly. 

Strawberries and cream; the candy was still in his mouth, so he could hardly taste himself. Jihoon shut his eyes as he continued sucking, he imagined that the display would look filthier with his eyes closed ,even if it denied him the pleasure of witnessing the effect it had on Seungcheol; the sharp intake of breath emitted from the other man didn't prove him wrong. 

He swirled the hard candy around his fingers as he sucked, it was beginning to shrink from the repeated heavy suction and so when he felt enough torture was delivered he withdrew his fingers and pulled the sweet out at the same time with a load pop. 

With eyes half opened, he smirked playfully at the man opposite him who sat raptured in silence, a hand resting on his own erection through his clothing. He seemed in a daze staring at Jihoon expectedly through lowered lashes, but seemed pleased nonetheless.

Holding the sweet out in front of him between his thumb and forefinger, Jihoon tilted his head slightly before asking

“Wanna Taste?”

There was no hesitation in the response

"Fuck yes”


	3. Hard Candy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sweet, sweet Revenge...or is it?

There was nothing more satisfying then watching somebody else lose control, or perhaps there was, someone handing control over to you was pretty satisfying as well Jihoon thought. Handing over the keys to their restraint and pride, tossing aside their arrogance. And it would be all the more satisfying when it was coming from the man currently seated in front of him; the man who had teased and taunted him no more than an hour ago. 

_Discount escort……..he has no idea._

“C’mere baby” Seungcheol spoke, tone thick, dripping with lust; dark eyes still heavy and glazed from watching Jihoon fondle himself earlier.  
Jihoon signed contently, head tilting to the side before he spoke sweetly “Yes…. daddy” emphasizing the last word deliberately, watching as Seungcheol sucked a deep breath in as he rose from the armchair.

Jihoon boldly moved to straddle the other man’s lap, knees resting on the couch on either side of his thighs. He lifted his fingertips up to Seungcheol’s lips, the candy still pinched between his thumb and forefinger and pressed it past the other man’s lips, in to his mouth.Hands now free he went to work immediately loosening the larger man’s collar, working the buttons deftly, gaze shifting between Seungcheol’s eyes- to his lips - back to the collar as he worked the buttons loose. Seungcheol’s breath fanned softly across his face as he hummed in amusement and relaxed deeply into his seat letting Jihoon work at his shirt. He stopped at his midsection and ran his hands down the front of his shirt slowly to pull it free, then pressed the back of his hand against the evident bulge in Seungcheol’s pants.

“You’re so pretty…” the older man had said suddenly; it was a simple compliment but the subtext unusual in the highly sexual atmosphere that currently laced the room. 

Jihoon blinked through the silence that followed, not sure of how to respond without rippling his composure, dropping his mask. Seungcheol didn’t speak again, he was watching him, hands running down the sides of his arms gently, the only sound was the candy swirling in Seungcheol’s mouth, clinking against his teeth as he moved it around.

“Uhhhh..what?” Was all Jihoon could manage in response, trying to refocus on the task at hand.

“I said….you are so pretty” Seungcheol repeated 

_Nope…..distract him…touch his dick or something_

Seungcheol took advantage of the smaller man’s moment of quiet confusion to pull him forward into a kiss, pushing his tongue into the smaller man’s mouth and passing the sweet to him. His tongue lingered, coaxing Jihoon to kiss back. Jihoon’s brain felt anesthetized in that moment, gingerly he pushed against the tongue invading his mouth without a second thought, then froze as his own actions surprised him. 

_Are you kissing him?_

Remembering his original plan of action, he bit down on the offending appendage, earning him a hiss from the larger man, who recoiled back in pain.

_This isn’t how its supposed to go. We are not meant to be kissing. I am in control_

“You bit me….” Seungcheol huffed around his swollen tongue, laughter lighting his dark eyes.

“I never said you could kiss me” Jihoon said, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

“Ok….so what can I do” Seungcheol asked  
_He almost looks hurt_

Jihoon shrugged off that thought, he wasn’t going to let a wayward compliment phase him. Smirking, he took advantage of the moment, pushing Seungcheol back to lie against the couch.

“Nothing, just sit back and enjoy the ride” Jihoon said before he anchored his hands on the larger man’s shoulders and rolled his hips downwards, grinding slowly, deliberately into the hardness between his legs. Seungcheol tipped his head back against the seat, groaning lowly as his hands found Jihoon’s hips and gripped them tightly.  
Jihoon’s tongue circled lazily around what remained of the candy in his mouth, teasing, before inching his way down the other man’s lap and steadily drawing back up at the same pace. Creating just the right amount of pressure, friction and sensation to push him to the edge but not over.

The friction of Jihoon’s cock against the sturdy clothed chest was rough; it felt great even if he knew he would be chaffed later. From his position Jihoon had the leverage to thrust his hips down in tight small circles with his full strength. Seungcheol was a writhing in pleasure underneath his continued assault. Jerking his hips up frantically to increase the pressure between them, to increase the pressure where he needed it most. The tension was building in his body, muscles were tightening, skin was burning, his breath was coming faster, hitching. He groaned, low and drawn out as Jihoon pushed his hips down again achingly slowly.

Although still covered with his slacks, Jihoon was sure there would have deep bruises along his hips by tomorrow, but the combination of the tight grind of his hips and Seungcheol’s bruising grip only further arousing him.

“Yes….hmmm”

Jihoon moaned softly as he lost his rhythm temporarily, then he picked up the pace, going from slow, controlled jerks to hard grinding lunges, the pressure intensifying until Jihoon’s nervous system rebelled against him, spine arching back as the wet spot between his thighs leaked through.

"Hnmm Baby.. feels so good...." raspy and slightly thick, Seungcheol’s voice caught Jihoon’s attention, drawing his eyes down to the older mans face, contorted in pleasure. He didn't say anything else, but a hand brushed under Jihoon’s chin, before dropping back down to his hip. Seungcheol moved the hand from Jihoon’s waist momentarily, the hand re-appearing at Jihoon’s thigh, scratching along the outer thigh then running over his buttocks, kneading the soft flesh there and pulling their hips closer together. 

Jihoon moaned loudly, embarrassed by another slip of control; he felt faint with each grind as blood rushed to his cock and his body became more complacent. He was tempted to reverse their positions or convince the VIP to take him on the bed.

“Yesss….daddy…feels so…good..hmmmm” Jihoon gasped

_NO…..focus….you are not meant to be enjoying this_

Seungcheol’s hand gripped Jihoon’s ass tightly and the smaller man growled as he registered that it was limiting his movements and slowing down his pace slightly. 

“Slloow, slow down baby….don’t want it to end…not like this….lets move to….aghh” Seungcheol managed to say in between pants.

_We could move to the bed, this would be so much better on the bed_

_I could let him….NO!!_

Jihoon shook his head, refused to surrender his control to his lustful thoughts, arching his neck back, breathing ragged he rolled his hips tightly down again and again, now more determined.

“Feel’s so good daddy…..ughh….yes….pllease”

Although his plan had been at the forefront of his mind, things were starting to unravel, each roll of pleasure coursing through him as they made contact, chipping away at his composure. He needed to stop the motion of his hips, withdraw just at the right time, right before he lost control, before he handed it back to Seungcheol and definitely before he asked the older man to fuck him.

“Fu…fuck…..” Seungcheol gasped at another particularly rough grind down from the man bouncing in his lap. “Arghhh……Jihoonie…..I need….” Voice desperate now, clutching at words his eyes screwed shut “Need …..”

"Yes…hmmm…What … do you need daddy." Jihoon asked, his voice so sweet it sent a shiver up Seungcheol’s spine.

One of Seungcheol’s hands released the grip on his ass and a hand went around his neck pulling him into a kiss while the other pushed more firmly on his buttock increasing their contact but stilling Jihoon’s movements. 

It caught Jihoon off guard again and his fingers dug hard into the larger man’s shoulders, enough to bruise but not painful enough for him to break the kiss. A groan rattled through Jihoon’s throat as the hand roaming over his back forced him closer, pushing his cock tight between their bodies as Seungcheol slid his tongue against the other mans.   
Seungcheol pulled back briefly, catching the tip of Jihoon’s tongue lightly with his teeth, delivering his own gentle retaliation for the bite from earlier, before pressing in harder again and moving his tongue against Jihoon’s now unresisting one.

“Hmmmm” Jihoon moaned into the older man’s mouth.

_STOP, END IT NOW_

Seungcheol hands slid down from Jihoon’s ass to the inside of his knees, bracing the smaller man’s full weight on his arm and lifting him up slowly, intent on flipping their positions to lay Jihoon on the couch below him. 

_NO NO NO…STOP_

He never had the chance to as Jihoon’s hands were pushing, shoving at his shoulders, pulling away and forcefully breaking the kiss and gasping for air. Seungcheol’s lips instinctively followed him, not wanting to break the contact but the smaller man managed to release himself from Seungcheol’s grip at his knees, and sat back perched on the edge of his lap; far enough away that Seungcheol couldn’t reach him easily from his position. 

He smirked when the dark haired man tried to reach for him blindly, a small whine escaping him as Jihoon moved back again, further out of reach. He kept his sight locked on Seungcheol as he slowly detached himself from his lap and rose, smiling down, savouring the expression on the older man’s face, a mixture of confusion, arousal and irritation. 

Jihoon quickly rearranged his clothing, pulling up his suspenders and moved to pick up his discarded jacket from the floor before glancing back to the man who sat blinking on the couch, assessing the situation intently.

“Thank you for your visit to Club Pledis, I hope you enjoyed your _‘discount’ experience”_ he said smugly, bowing a little as he turned to exit the room

“What!” the word echoed loudly through the room

“Discount experience?! You’ve got to be fucking kidding me” Seungcheol screamed, lurching forward in the seat.

“That IS what you called me right?…..a discount escort?” Jihoon spoke as he walked to the door, jacket slung over his shoulder. 

He continued to taunt as he flung the door open “Did you enjoy making fun of me earlier hmm? Teasing me? Not so funny now is it? Enjoy your boner!” Jihoon said as he attempted to leave but was pulled back into the room swiftly.

_How did he manage to move so fast?_

Seungcheol’s grip on his arm was tight, unrelenting “You can’t just…..just do that and walk out…..” he spoke “We…you were enjoying it too..” he argued, breathing ragged between each word.

Jihoon looked down at the wet patch between his legs, to the tented erection between Seungcheol’s and shook his head.  
“Maybe I was. And MAYBE if you weren’t such a dick earlier I would be riding yours right now” Jihoon said, pulling his hand free from Seungcheol’s grip and slamming the door shut behind him. 

He could here Seungcheol cursing a storm behind him, a satisfied smirk came across his face as he walked away in victory. A pyrrhic victory- in every sense of the term, that is what he had achieved, the throbbing from his cock reminding him that his little stunt had denied him release as well.   
……………………………………  
When he reached the changing rooms, the roaring in his ears had finally subsided, but his erection was still evident in his overly tight pants. It occurred to him that he would have to hang around a little longer and shower here, there was no warm running water back at his apartment after all.

“How did it go?” Joshua asked as he entered the changing room. He was busy prepping another escort, leaning over them in the chair, putting some finishing touches to their makeup. 

“I won…..I think.” Jihoon admitted plunking himself down in the adjacent chair. He caught his reflection in the dressing mirror, noted that he looked particularly debauched despite the epic feat of control he just demonstrated.

_Imagine what I would look like if I let him fuck me_

The thought didn’t disturb him in the slightest- which was in itself disturbing.

“Seungkwan will be pleased, he was really nervous” Joshua continued

“No, He won’t. He’s gonna be pissed” Jihoon spoke, as he began undressing himself as best as he could from his sitting position. The wet patch in his pants more vivid in the bright lighting of the changing rooms.

“Oh Ji, what did you do?” Joshua asked, finally turning his attention to him.

“Nothing that should get me fired, but I probably won’t be getting 45% straight of the top” he explained. 

“Serves the guy right….discount escort my ass” he muttered under his breath.  
……………………………………….  
He missed his next shift at the club. Not deliberately he told a concerned Seungkwan down the phone. 

“I am on a roll at the moment with my music…” he lied to him- he hadn’t progressed with his track from the day before one iota. He had been staring impassively at his computer screen, convincing himself he was “working” as his thoughts drifted time and time again to his encounter with Seungcheol.

Jihoon covered the mouthpiece on his phone as his stomach grumbled and his landlord slammed on the door requesting late rent. He could miss one shift- so what if he couldn’t afford to heat the apartment at the end of the month. He would cross that bridge when he came to it, he has been deeper out of pocket before and survived with worse odds.

“Ok…but you didn’t tell me how it went with our VIP last week” Seungkwan asked

“Uhh…..didn’t HE tell you?” Jihoon was honestly surprised that Seungkwan hadn’t rung earlier to scream down the phone at him about failing to satisfy his precious VIP.

_Maybe he left a voicemail on my non-existent land line again_

“No, actually he was gone by the time I brought the cleaners in…..paid in full though!” He sang down the line.

“He did!” Jihoon said, trying to keep the shock from his voice.

“Yes, you sound surprised by that” Seungkwan mused on the other end of the line “I have your 45% here….you can pick it up on your next shift I guess” He finished, suspicion aroused but not needing to pry any further.

“Uhhm….yeah, see you Wednesday” He hung up, now even more distracted from his work than before.

_Can’t believe that guy paid in full_

.........

On Wednesday, his next shift back at Pledis Club he was greeted by a disinterested Jeonghan, who was obviously fully recovered from whatever bout of sickness he had the previous week

“Jihoonie!” Jeonghan greeted him unusually warmly from his seat in the dressing room. Absentmindedly flicking through a magazine as Joshua arranged his hair. “I appreciate you stepping in for me last week” he said timidly.

“It’s fine, don’t mention it”…..Jihoon started to say before Jeonghan continued to speak over him

“I know it must have been difficult, big shoes to fill and all” He joked, his tone switching to be deliberately condescending. “But, I’m back now, full health so they won’t be needing you upstairs tonight” 

“Chill out Jeonghan, I am not interested in your job” he said honestly, he had been just doing Seungkwan a favour after all.

“And I am not in the least bit threatened by you Jihoon” Jeonghan sneered over his magazine.

“Don’t be so harsh Jeonghan- Hyung!” Joshua chided gently, finishing off the look he was styling with a blast of hairspray. “All done, you’re good to go!” 

Jeonghan checked his reflection in the mirror, smoothing down his shirt before blowing a mocking kiss at Jihoon who just rolled his eyes in return, before exiting the changing room to the bar. Jihoon took a seat in the vacated chair and sighed loudly. “What’s the theme today Joshua” he asked as the stylist began working on him. 

“I thought we could recycle one of your previous looks, dark grey suit, black shirt…lose the jacket and tie, no suspenders I promise” he said.

“Sounds great!” Jihoon feigned interest as he sat back in the chair and made himself comfortable, picking up the magazine Jeonghan discarded. He thumbed through the pages glancing at a few articles, flipped to the back to check the music section when a loud bang startled him from his reverie. 

The door to the changing room swinging open and smacking against the wall. With a very pissed off looking Jeonghan standing at the entrance, seething, eyes narrowed.

“You’re back early, did you forget something Jeonghan?” Johsua said over Jihoon’s shoulder, returning to his work, he had been witness to many of Jeonghan’s outbursts in the past and was unfazed by the current menacing expression he wore. Jeonghan advanced on the smaller man sitting in the chair, coming to stand directly in front of Jihoon, face red with anger “You think you are so smart!” he spat. Jihoon who sat stunned and trapped in the chair, was trying desperately to recall his boy scout training on dealing with dangerous animals. 

_Do you flee from an angry bear or do you play dead?_

As he wasn’t currently in a position to do either he tried to remain calm and hoped Jeonghan hadn’t been directing that comment at him, although it certainly wasn’t being directed at Joshua.

“If you think I’m letting you take over my territory you have another thing coming” He spoke briskly.

“I already told you I don’t want your job!” Jihoon shouted, jumping out of his chair to face Jeonghan’s onslaught, a sense of deja-vu coming across him. How many times was he going to have this conversation with him?

“Then explain to me why I have to work downstairs until the next VIP arrives?” Jeonghan hissed, poking at Jihoon’s shoulder roughly.

“What are you talking about…” Jihoon asked, beyond confused at what the other man was blaming him for.

“The VIP at the bar doesn’t want my services tonight. 

“He’s asking for you specifically” Jeonghan spat, shoving past Jihoon in the room and exiting to the lower level of the club.  
“What?”   
………………………….  
Jihoon pushed past a small crowd of escorts and patrons congregating at the stairway into the bar. When he reached the centre of the room, still standing a good distance a way he scanned the bar to check who had specifically requested for him and…..

_Fuck… shit….. fuck_

He would have turned around and left again had the bartender not announced his arrival loudly to his client seated at the bar, his back turned.

“Jihoon!, Over here” DK waved him over excitedly…”This is Mr Ch.”

“Yeah… Thanks DK I know who this jerk is, What do you want Seungcheol?” Jihoon seethed. Not wanting to waste another moment or give the man any opportunity to tease him again.

“I’m gonna just…refill the….ice cube trays” DK stammered as he moved quickly to the other side of the bar. Seungcheol sipped at his drink before turning his head to the side slowly, examining the shorter man, eyes roaming over his frame appreciatively before speaking.

“I’ve been thinking about you all fucking week…you and that little stunt you played on me” Seungcheol said, not turning from the bar. 

Jihoon stood to his side, defensively, hands crossed.“Wow, well you really need to get a hobby”

“I have a hobby….coming here, releasing tension….then you ruined it for me” he said turning in his stool to look at the smaller man.  
“A different hobby, that doesn’t involve showing up here and pissing me off”

“What like….making music? Or is it singing? Which is it for you?” He taunted, raising one eyebrow inquisitively. 

“….Who told you…” Jihoon began, looking around the bar curiously then catching sight of DK at the other end, head ducked sheepishly trying not to listen into their conversation.

“DK over there told me you are a musician…or trying to be at least” Seungcheol explained

“Not that it’s any of your business but I sing and I produce as well” Jihoon shifted, finding it easier to discuss his passion for music but confused at the sudden interest in his career choice.

“How come I’ve never heard of you or any of your work?” Seungcheol asked

“Cause I don’t produce the same generic shit you and probably everyone else in the club listens to!” Jihoon spat, not quite sure where this conversation was heading and getting frustrated nonetheless Seungcheol chuckled softly at the explanation, before raising a hand slowly to Jihoon’s shoulder. He could feel the smaller man tense up, the muscles in his shoulder constricting as he prepared for an unwarranted threat. So he relaxed his grip on the shoulder before speaking again “Have you been discovered? Are you signed up?”

“Obviously not, I’m working here aren’t I” Jihoon said, getting more exasperated with the direction of the conversation, feeling the need to justify his lack of success to somebody he hardly knew.

Seungcheol reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a card, slapping it on the bar top “Perhaps we could reach some sort of arrangement” he said, sliding the card over to Jihoon.

Jihoon glanced at the card quickly, did a double take, picked it up fingers pinching the edges of the holographic paper. He recognised the logo immediately  
 _*S.COUPS MSC*_.  
It was one of the main active music corporations that many fellow aspiring musicians pursued contract with. Fresh out of college and riding high on a wave of confidence he had once posted a bunch of his demo tapes to them, in hopes of being noticed. He never heard back. 

Despite his initial confusion on the direction of their conversation, Jihoon was smart enough to realize what it meant. Seungcheol was somehow involved in the music entertainment industry and was proposing a deal of sorts.

“Why do you even care, why sh…” Jihoon froze as he suddenly realized the older man’s hand was now coiled around his neck. Seungcheol drew him closer, up close to his face, until their faces were millimetres apart. Then he whispered into the smaller man’s ear lowly.

“Listen, this evening is going to play out in one of two ways” Seungcheol said. “You can either, come upstairs with me, drop the act, drop your pants and let me fuck you over every piece of furniture in that room and then we can discuss signing you up to my label” He paused to allow that first piece of information to sink in, watching as Jihoon’s eyes blew wide as he discussed the more intimate aspects of his offer.

“Your…” Jihoon tried to speak, as his cheeks became unbearably hot at the images flashing through his mind.

“Orrrr… you can tell me to go fuck myself, I’ll find another ambitious pretty boy, you can go back to teasing dicks in this cess pit and maybe, just maybe you’ll catch that break you’re obviously so desperate for” Seungcheol finished. He could feel the shaky breath Jihoon released as his hand slipped around the smaller waist and pulled him flush against his body. 

Jihoon quickly came to his senses, however, breaking out of his wide-eyed stupor and shifting away from Seungcheol in a huff. The older man sat back, his eyes and smile much more gentle and welcoming now. He finally broke his stare to throw a knowing look at DK standing numbly behind the bar, nodded to him and downed the rest of his drink in one shot.

“It’s your choice, you know where to find me” Seungcheol spoke again before turning and leaving.

DK tittered in amusement as he left, coming back over to Jihoon’s side of the bar."You have no idea what you have got yourself in for have you?” DK said “You are quite fortunate Jihoon; he seems really interested in you, otherwise I don’t think he would have offered you such a deal”

“DK, what the fuck did you tell him about me!” Jihoon puffed with his usual arrogance. Frustrated that his personal life had been shared at the bar with an intimidating stranger. He knew that sharing your life goals with the bartender was not covered by any kind of confessional privilege but DK should have known when to keep his mouth shut.

DK shied away again "Just that you….like music and…what you want to do with your life…and ya know…why you work here….pretty much anything you ever told me now that I think about it….sorry!” He added quickly.

Jihoon frowned at his stupidity and then turned to look at the card in his hands again.

_S.COUPS MSC…..Choi Seungcheol…..CEO!!_ His stomach cramped painfully as the information sank in.

“What are you going to do” DK asked, moving the lone glass on the bar top and wiping behind it.

“I have no idea”


	4. Soft Candy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tease.....what a tease

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow this took forever to edit to a somewhat reasonable standard. Maybe I should stop going onto Tumblr in between chapters :D

He’s standing at the bar, one hand propped under the chin, the other rubbing circles at his temple, trying to rub away the slow and steady emergence of the inevitable migraine. He feel like he is in some kind of dream like state, the one where you haven’t had quite enough sleep and everything around you seems surreal, fuzzy, you have to blink tightly to wake yourself up and out.

The business card is on the bar top and he has been glancing at it on and off as he mulled over his options.   
_Options?_

Part of him says he doesn’t have an option, the prideful part of him insists he turn down the offer, no bending over backwards, literally- for anyone just for a career break. The other part of him is rebelling. The ambitious desperate part that has tired of eating 2 measly stale meals a day in a cramped apartment that he can’t afford to heat half the month.   
That part of him was roaring in his head, begging him to-at least consider Seungcheol’s offer.  
If he was being honest with himself, there was a third part of him, the tight heat between his legs that also wanted him to accept the proposition. But that part of him didn’t get to vote today-he’d already got himself in enough trouble when he listened to that part of himself.  
“I know I’m probably the LAST person you want to talk to about this” DK interrupted his thoughts  
“Why? Because it’s your fault I’m in this situation?” Jihoon said, looking away from the card on the bar.  
“MY fault?” DK scoffed “How is this my fault?”  
“You disclosed my personal interests to a complete stranger” Jihoon started “Giving them enough ammo to emotionally and psychologically blackmail me” he continued.  
“But….but…” DK sputters in response.  
“And you haven’t even offered me a complimentary drink DK” Jihoon added, taking pity on the flustered barkeep “You call yourself a bartender?”  
DK rushed to quickly pour him a drink and placed it in front of him. “I just didn’t want you to make a decision drunk, thinking better done sober I say”  
Jihoon picked up the shot DK poured and threw it back, perhaps he should be sober for this but liquid courage where no courage existed was ideal at this point. “This doesn’t make us even DK” He says when he puts the empty glass down, smiling lightly when DK promptly refills it.  
“I didn’t know what he wanted when I told him!” DK began to defend himself “He’s been coming here for months, gets a drink, we have some small talk, he leaves a fat tip and then he heads up to the executive suites”  
“Then last week he started asking questions, just smallish, innocent questions about you, if didn’t seem malicious I swear” DK explained “Seungkwan told me I had to be extra respectful with him as well”  
“Do you know anything else about him? Anything useful?”  
“Hmmm…No..” DK hesitates, feeling like he has already said to much on a topic he wasn’t versed in. But he relents when Jihoon narrows his eyes at him across the bar. “Just that Seungkwan owns him a shit tonne of money” He adds pouring a drink to an overly drunk customer leaning over the bar top.  
“What….” Jihoon gawked, feeling like his choices had been limited even further with the new revelation.  
“He’s not the kinda guy you want to keep waiting Jihoon, even if you are planning on rejecting his offer, try and keep it respectful” DK advised.  
The advice seemed particularly defunct considering their topic of conversation

_“I respectfully decline your offer of fucking me”_

_Yeah that didn’t seem like the right approach at all._  
………………………………………  
Seungcheol sat patiently on the plush couch in his room, or what he thought seemed to project the appearance of patience on the surface as he brushed an imaginary piece of lint from his shirt. Internally, his thoughts were not so composed.

_I am so fucking horny right now I think I might die_

His lips quirked up into an amused expression at the thought of the coroner announcing the cause of death 

_“This man’s cause of death was an extreme case of….blue balls”_

He’s definitely not used to being kept waiting by an escort but Jihoonie..... _fucking tease_

_Fucking -sexy- pink haired- tease_

Seungcheol folded his arms and flexed his jaw in anticipation. Knowing the little he did about Jihoon from DK, he might take a little more convincing. Hell he might not even show up. His eyes snapped to the door as the handle turned.  
………………………………………………..  
Jihoon’s mind played out every possible scenario, good-bad-ugly as he made his way up to the executive suites. He imagined how this could go in his favor and he would be lying if he said that it didn’t involve them being a little more intimate then in their last encounter.

_Bet he has a big office….huge desk that we could…grrrr…..STOP!_

He’s standing outside the door and he knows that there is still time, he could still just turn around and walk away, nobody would know that he'd intended to do it, that he’d gotten all the way to this step or sunk this low, but it really seems silly and pointless to back out now.  
So he turns the handle and walks in.  
……………………………………………….

“So, I take it you being here means you have come to a decision?” Seungcheol spoke, raising from his seat when Jihoon closes the door behind him swiftly.

“No, actually, I haven’t come to a decision at all…..” Jihoon spoke quickly, it was a lie technically he had decided but he wanted to flesh out the decision a little more with some thorough probing.

“Trust you to make this more complicated that it has to be” Seungcheol responds in disappointment. Sighing heavily and dropping back into his seat.

“Ok, shut up for a sec.” Seungcheol narrows his eyes at Jihoon’s curt response.

“I need more time to think about this….” Jihoon begins

“No” Seungcheol says abruptly

“…..I need a few more days to make up my mind…..” Jihoon continues

“No” Seungcheol, interrupts again.

“…….I want a third option on the table” Jihoon finishes

“NO” Seungcheol persisted, jaw tense.

Jihoon pauses before speaking again “Ok, then seeing as you’re obviously not up for a negotiation…..I’ll take my leave” he pivots and turns to exit the room.

“Fuck….wait….fuck….ok…..what do you mean by a third option?” Seungcheol snaps.

Jihoon can’t contain the smirk that plasters his face at his small measure of success “That depends on how serious you were about your offer”

“I know I am 100% serious about fucking you over every surface in this room” Seungcheol answers rather matter of fact.

“Noooo, not that about the signing me up to your label offer, I mean, what if you don’t even like my work? What if after all of…this” he gestures crudely at his ass as he speaks “You think I’m not worth it as an artist and bow out, I have to sacrifice a lot more in this deal then you do?” Jihoon said “At the end of the day, I MIGHT get signed up to a label, but you WILL get to fuck me”

“Will I? Cause it feels like I might die from a burst nut before that ever happens” Seungcheol replies

“Oh my god., can you just park your dick for a second and look at things from my perspective!” Jihoon responds becoming more frustrated with the other man’s lack of insight.

Seungcheol stands up again, fists clenched “No, I don’t amend my terms, You obviously don’t know me very well” he points.

“I don’t know you at all actually” Jihoon corrected “But you can afford to be a bit more reasonable”

“I AM being reasonable! You know Seungkwan is in so much debt at the moment, I technically own half of this club” Seungcheol points out smugly. “If I wanted to- and at the moment its very tempting- I could have you fired, I could destroy your reputation so much you wouldn’t be able to get a job within a 20 mile radius of the city” Seungcheol finishes his threat with a tilt of his head. "How’s that for reasonable?" he asks, because he's more than willing to admit that he's kind of an asshole when it comes to negotiating and getting his way.

Although his initial gut reaction was to backtrack on the threat, he really hated waiting for something he could easily and forcibly take without consequence, he had enough lawyers to cover any misdemeanours he chose to partake in during his extra-curricular activities at the club, but something in his head whispered to him that the experience would be soured if he took that path. So much sweeter if Jihoon was willing and eager.

Jihoon, to his credit, took the threat in his stride. He raises his eyebrows and offers Seungcheol a grin, running his hands through his hair to the back of his neck in contemplation, before shrugging his shoulders with disinterest. “Wow, I have never seen somebody cock block himself so effectively as you just did” he mock clapped the older man, seeming to enjoy his increasingly dejected appearance. “Looks like we are back to square one, for somebody who runs a big company you’re not really good at negotiating terms and conditions are you” Jihoon turned to leave again and made it to the door, hand on the handle turning when Seungcheol spoke again.  
“FUCK…ok…fuck….wait..! Ok….come back.” Seungcheol huffed in defeat and then paused to take a deep breath 

“After careful reflection and considering your point of view, I will amend my offer slightly” he says, trying to not sound completely pissed off about it.

“Okay…” Jihoon spoke cautiously, turning back around to face the older man.

Seungcheol sighed and hunched his shoulders, lifting his gaze back at the escort. “I can’t promise you anything this week, but…You come over to our studio on Monday, we run through some things with our A+R team, check your demos, we can meet with our main producer and then we can establish if you’re worth it, if you’re not what we are looking for in singing talent, I can set you up in a producing role” Seungcheol grumbled and stood to stand nearby the desk, where his jacket was neatly folded. 

Jihoon nodded approvingly “That’s better, see you can be reasonable….”

“But I get to fuck you after, I get to do whatever I want for as long as I want….and I mean right after, in my office, in the studio, wherever the fuck I want to” Seungcheol doesn’t even seem ashamed at the forwardness of his request.

Jihoon’s chin drops suddenly, what he wants to say is _Are you psychic? Because I’ve fantasized that exact scenario at least twice on the way up here_ , but what he does says is "That …uhmmm…..seems fair" 

His face feels a little warm as the image Seungcheol paints with his words. In fact Jihoon is very warm, suddenly. It's been a long time since he's been this attracted to somebody, and it's not like he's been getting laid much, after all, he is a man of limited time and patience when it came to relationships and as he wasn’t stupid enough to jump into bed with any of the clients or desperate or persistent enough to seek long term companionship online his options had dwindled in the last few years. 

When he looks back up at Seungcheol, the older man has him pinned them with a sharp, unreadable obsidian gaze. He had barely caught the surprised and excited expression before it could cross Jihoon’s face, his eyes only narrowing as Jihoon seemed to approve of his offer in silent acceptance. Dark eyes narrowed on at the slender man in front of him, and there was a soft guttural growl accompanying the flash of warmth in his lower abdomen. He was standing a few feet away from the pink haired escort and was so tempted to just …. _touch_ , his body instinctively moving forward towards Jihoon.

Jihoon refuses to flinch; it takes all his strength of will to stop himself from stepping back in fear, the look of uncontained lust on Seungcheol’s face was almost enough to terrify him, he was so reflexively defensive he couldn’t stop the small whimper that escaped him as Seungcheol advanced on him cautiously.

Seungcheol frowned at the whimper Jihoon emitted as he stepped closer, noting that the smaller man became more tense then he had been at the bar earlier. He was afraid of him. Pausing, Seungcheol felt a rush of something unfamiliar: possessiveness, concern, protectiveness? He shook his head in confusion.

_Why should I even care if he wants this?_

“Can I touch you now?...Just a little” Seungcheol asked, strangely managing to control his temptation enough to sound somewhat polite with his request.

“No, …..not until Monday” Jihoon spoke softly as ebony eyes met his steadily, evaluating him in much the same manner. So what had just happened? Obviously Seungcheol was about to do something…but he stopped…he didn't have enough information to figure that out just yet, but he was not giving in so easily, not when he has managed to get this far.

"Are you kidding?" Seungcheol says, laughing. "I have to wait till Monday without even a little taste?"

Jihoon smiles at him and recognizes, somewhere deep in the recesses of his mind, that it's probably a gentler expression than he should be giving so he switches his tactics to appease the older man."Would you rather have Jeonghan sent up, I mean, he’s pretty wet for you and he’s awfully keen to get into your good graces so you wouldn’t have to wait at all” Jihoon offers the undignified response, he knows that Jeonghan is so fucking jealous he could practically feel him choking on it in the changing room earlier, and there is no way he could dignify about that even if he tried.

“Orrrr, you can wait till after the meeting on Monday?.. I’m sure you have lots of furniture in your office you can fuck me over” He doesn’t mean for it to sound so lewd, but he can’t really bring himself to regret it either, especially after Seungcheol closes his eyes, grips his head and groans deeply in obvious sexual frustration. His groan reverberates around the room and Jihoon tries to ignore the way all of his blood in his body suddenly diverts its path to his brain to rush to get to his cock.

For a second, Seungcheol looks almost pained-it flashes across his face briefly one moment and is gone the next, but Jihoon manages to catch sight of it anyway. And what he wants to do is be elated that his waiting game pains Seungcheol, and instead he relishes in the idea that anyone even wants him that much it brings them pain to wait—oh shit, if that isn’t the most pathetic yet pleasurable thought he has had about himself all month.

Seungcheol’s next statement alarms him yet again

“I don’t like sloppy seconds” Seungcheol taunts, looking back up at him suddenly.

“Uhmmm, ok…what does that mean in this situation exactly?” Jihoon says faintly “You do realize I am an escort right?.. I wouldn’t consider myself a… sloppy second but I’m not exactly in mint condition either.…I’ve done stuff”

“Yeah, I know..I just don’t want you doing anything else with anybody else until our meeting on Monday” Seungcheol says “Go on a sabbatical for a week or two” He explains his request managing to sound even more vague than before.

"Do I look like I roll in money every night, I can’t afford not to work for a week," Jihoon snaps on instinct as he swallows, realizing he’s just demonstrated how vulnerable he is in this little agreement between them. Seungcheol’s face falls instantly. 

“I’ll hire you for the week” Seungcheol says, his expression soft considering the implication.

Jihoon opens his mouth planning to say no. He's totally, definitely going to say no.

“How’s that going to work exactly? You’re paying NOT to touch me for the week?” Jihoon questions. 

“I’m paying for nobody else to touch you for the week” Seungcheol explains, he means for it to come out more vicious but instead he sounds desperate and strained.

“But…uh…Seungkwan..” Jihoon chokes 

“I’ll take care of that” Seungcheol says, leaning over the bedside desk and using the complimentary pen to scribble on a sheet of paper. He rips it from the binder and folds it twice before handing it to Jihoon. “Give that to Seungkwan” he says calmly, before retrieving his jacket from the desk and slinging it over his shoulder and turning to the exit of the room.

“Alright cocktease….I’ll see you on Monday” He says, looking back over his shoulder at the younger man, standing dumbfounded in the room. His mouth twists into a smile, but it's softer, warmer now and his gaze is heavy with something Jihoon’s not sure he knows how to handle.  
……………………………………………………………  
After Seungcheol leaves, Jihoon is halfway down the corridor, pinching the note in his hand before he is tempted to look at it. If Seungcheol didn’t intend for him to read it, he surely would have said? 

Yes, he may have folded the letter but it didn’t have to be delivered signed and sealed. Jihoon looked over his shoulder and quickly opens the note and reads it, mouth drying instantly.

_Seungkwan_  
_Give Jihoon a paid vacation_  
_I want him tight when I use him._  
_Choi Seungcheol_

His cheeks burn as he takes the note in. It holds a lot of meaning yet manages to explain very little all at once.

_The pretentious dick didn’t even sign and date it properly, for all Seungkwan knows, I could have written the note myself!_

But it must be enough to convince Seungkwan, why else would he have written it?

Nevertheless, Jihoon is standing outside Seungkwan’s office. He's staring at the note for a good five minutes and can feel spots of red color his cheeks, that won't go away no matter how hard he tries to calm himself. The door suddenly pulls open and he reflexively hides the note against his chest as Jeonghan barges past him out of the office and down the corridor. He stands numbly for a moment aware that he should probably walk inside but unsure how he will explain the note and its disturbingly clear intent.

“Jihoon?” Seungkwan speaks from behind his desk “Do you need to see me about something?” He asks motioning for Jihoon to enter.

"I," Jihoon says, shuffling in timidly and glancing around the lavishly decorated office. He’s only ever in here when he’s in trouble and he feels like he is about to be again "I-..no. Look, I, uhmmm….oh, fuck, this is embarrassing…."

"Out with it Jihoonie!" Seungkwan says exasperated, patience already worn thin with whatever he had to speak to Jeonghan about "There's no one else here except Mingyu darling, and ya know your secret is safe with us."

"Sorry Mingyu, but..can I…Seungkwan, can I speak with you privately please" Jihoon says hurriedly, Seungkwan looks behind at Mingyu and nods to indicate his acceptance of the request, Mingyu pulls the door shut behind him as he leaves the room.

"Ok, so you know that VIP, you had me attend to last week" Jihoon starts

“Yesssss” Seungkwan draws out his response.

“Well, I may have gotten myself into…it’s hard to explain…but I’ve agreed..well not really agreed yet but…the thing is….he’s offered me something…”

Seungkwan gives him a quizzical look. Aware that he is blushing and knowing that he can’t successfully explain the predicament he is in without sounding like a complete whore, Jihoon sighs and takes the seat across from his desk, he gives up on the mini pre brief that he was delivering and passes the note to Seungkwan and sits back awaiting his reaction.  
Seungkwan eyes him suspiciously as he opens the note, then reads it to himself perhaps twice or three times because he is taking his time to respond and then "Ok……so looks like you have some paid holiday to take" he says, staring, eyes held painfully wide.

"I just," Jihoon says, "I'm not trying to create any problems for you.., it wasn’t even my idea”

"Hmm," Seungkwan says, hand motioning for him to be quiet. He reaches into his desk pulls out a wad of neatly banded bills, snapping the elastic and starting to count it out on the desk before reassembling it and handing it over to Jihoon. “That’s your wages for the next week, if this doesn’t work out and you decide that you are coming back to work you can call me”

“Seungkwan….I don’t” Jihoon begins

“Listen Jihoon……I don’t want to get involved any more than I have already, but..” Seungkwan pauses midsentence.

Jihoon waits for him to continue.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" Seungkwan asks, and here it is, the conversation Jihoon’s been dreading as he stood outside the office. Seungkwan doesn't sound judgmental, though, just slightly interested and perhaps, maybe a little concerned. They were friends after all "Seungcheol only wants one thing from you, he’s not going to keep you around after. You know this right?"

“It’s not like that…we made a deal..I…I know the note doesn’t explain it, but I know what I am doing” He explains, hoping he sounded at least more convincing to Seungkwan then he did to his own ears.

…………………………………  
Seungcheol fumes for most of the week about what exactly, he’s not sure. But it probably has to do with his inability to remain composed and determined and not be completely weak and relenting around Jihoon all of the time.

He fumes about it through a strategy session with his publication division and he fumes about it through a frankly lackluster meeting with the A+R department and he fumes about it through a business lunch with a tour agency that he has to end abruptly before he is tempted to hurl his wedge salad across the table in a fit of pent of lust and sexual frustration. 

He’s in his office now instead, fuming about it while he's looking over new contracts and trying in vain not to remember all those soft, beautiful noises Jihoon made when he rutted up against him in his lap, the unbearable pressure between his legs and the heat that cascaded over his body every time they kissed. 

He reminds himself that he could leave work at any time, he owned the damn company for crying out loud, but work was a welcome distraction and god knows the last few days have been torturous enough, the last thing he needed was MORE time for his mind to wander onto the topic of Jihoon and his ….

_Sweet sweet ass……FUCK!_

He hurls a stack pile of papers at the large window in his office before dropping back into his seat.

Being sexually frustrated at work and trying to run a multimedia corporation is not exactly a formula for success. But he’s resigned himself to the agreement he made with Jihoon, they would meet on Monday with his main producer.

Staring at the mess of papers he just created Seungcheol knew Monday couldn’t come quick enough.  
…………………………………………………….  
_If you want something done, ask a busy person_

Jihoon felt that ring true this week.

The problem with all this extra time on his hands since his shifts at the club were “suspended” was that he wasn’t putting it to good use. He’d imagined that if he didn’t have to be at the club three nights a week and earn a wage he would spend every moment on his music. On the contrary, the extra time had made him less productive and lazy, and his awareness of it made him even more restless and anxious.

It didn’t help either when his first free weekend in over three years rolled by, when he finally had time to start thinking about what he could do with his free weekend and soon realized that outside of his music and work at the club his life was pretty empty. He didn’t even have anybody to share it with, nobody significant in his life that he could enjoy success with even when it did come around eventually. Save for a few close friends he hardly saw in between shifts and his family back at home, who would he even call to share the good news with? 

_Does everybody live like this?_

He’s been working so hard, building up to this point his entire life, not quite knowing when it would be coming but pushing on regardless and in the process had forgotten how to have a life. The thoughts gave way to a depressing weekend where he spent most of his Friday night and Saturday morning on his laptop with new editing software that his most recent tip afforded him. He tries to keep himself distracted until his stomach grumbles in audible protest, he relents and orders pizza from the nearest decent pizza place he knows and stuffs his face before falling asleep on the couch watching re-runs of Futurama.

As Sunday night rolls in and Jihoon is doing his best to sleep. Trying not to get to excited about the upcoming meeting he has with the record label. Trying not to get carried away with his positive thoughts and what some blue sky thinking might lead him too. Every time he closes his eyes the same mantra runs through his head. Like he is trying to convince himself of something that he’s not quite sure he believes in, but repeating it will help somehow.

_I’m going to get signed to a label and everything will be ok._  
_I’m going to get signed and then it won’t matter what I have done to get there._  
_I’m going to get signed and the fact that I’ve sold myself to achieve it will be worth it_  
_I’m going to get signed and it won’t matter that this is not how I imagined being discovered would be like._  
_I’m going to get signed and it’s not because of what Seungcheol will get from me, it’s because I am the best at what I do._

The more he repeats it in his head, the less he believes it and his empty reasoning he uses to back it up. But inevitably he will be going to that meeting and one outcome was certain.

Seungcheol was going to fuck him.

He can live with that idea because he’s partly aroused and partly because…

_I’m going to get signed to a label and my life will be better_

It has to be true, because it's all he's fucking got to live on. And at the moment its enough reassurance to lull him into a deep sleep.


	5. New Candy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alright, so I have no concept of time. I hate filler and I just like to jump to the scenes in my imagination that I like to write about. If you like a drawn out story and character development....you are not going to find it here. I'm just trying to jump as fast as possible to smut. SORRY!  
> Extra note: Tried to get creative and use text boxes images for dialogue......yeah....that worked for all about 10 minutes! So I had to just add the text chat in normally. :(

 

Jihoon arrives at the huge company building early on Monday morning, heart and nerves racing. Seungcheol’s secretary contacted him with details of his appointment, he was surprised to find out that they had his contact details at all, but she helpfully pointed out that they had archived the demo he posted to them years ago and it was just by luck that his contact details where still correct.

 

 

 

 

He doesn’t expect to see Seungcheol at all today, except for later- _obviously_ -because what CEO assess potential talent personally? He has an A+R team that do that for him surely? Assistants to grab his coffee run his errands and receptionist’s to steer his calls; but to his surprise; Seungcheol is the first to greet him as he enters the main lobby of the building. He’s dressed in a dark grey suit, minus the jacket, sleeves rolled up already and it’s only 10am. Standing next to a thin, casually dressed and equally tall man with sharp features and round rimmed glasses, who smiles warmly at Jihoon.

 

“Jihoon, I’d like to introduce you to, Jeon Wonwoo, S.Coups’ records main producer, he heads our creative division and is an old friend of mine” Seungcheol politely introduces the man. “Woo, This is Jihoon, the kid I was telling you about” he nods, smiling, lips pursed.

 

Jihoon can only blink in response. If they had been talking about him. What **exactly** did he tell him?

 

“It’s very nice to meet you Jihoon, Seungcheol-Hyung has told me so much about your talent and I had to see it for myself, so I listened to your demo” Wonwoo begins. “I was blown away” he adds, nodding enthusiastically alongside Seungcheol.

 

“If you can still sing the way you did in that demo, we’re on to something special here” Wonwoo says

 

Jihoon shook off the last feeling of doubt that incased him and spoke with confidence “That demo, was a few years ago…I’m even better now”  
…………………………………………………  
Seungcheol will admit- _but only to himself_ \- that he may have misjudged Jihoon’s capabilities as both a lyricist and singer. When he returned to the office late last week he commanded an assistant go through the archived demo’s to locate anything that may have been posted to their talent scouting department from Jihoon. When a parcel emerges he gives up on the contract he was reading to play the demo and give himself a break from work.

 

His reaction then is the same as it is today.  
Once Jihoon begins to sing in the vacuum of the recording booth he finds himself transfixed on the slighter man’s voice. The way his brow furrows as he mouths the lyrics and his eyes clenching shut as he hits the higher notes.

 

“That….was….amazing” Seungcheol says.

 

"You're overselling it" Jihoon says, starting to feel a little less ashamed with himself every moment he spends with the company if this man.

 

“No, he’s right that was amazing” Wonwoo chirps in “That was the best rendition of Good Morning I have ever heard, I think that it even beats the original” his face lit with excitement.

 

The day continues positively and despite the temptation, Seungcheol keeps his hands to himself, he remains buttoned up and thoroughly professional, even when Wonwoo excuses himself to take an emergency phone call and leaves him alone with the older man in the recording booth for a good twenty minutes. He’s rather impressed with his own level of restraint that he has been demonstrating, which was difficult considering he spent most of his free week basically thinking about sex every ten minutes.

 

Still, unresolved sexual tension aside, they managed to complete the recording with minimal distractions, and Jihoon busies himself with getting acquainted to the updated software in the producer’s booth, adjusting to the equipment like a second skin as he begins editing the track and structuring the beats.

 

Their only moment of danger is when Jihoon is going over final edits with Wonwoo, and Seungcheol is leaning over the table, over Jihoon as he sat, his hand resting millimeters away from where Jihoon has his resting on the dial, so close he can feel the heat radiating from the older man crowding him against the console. His voice is a low rasp when he speaks to Wonwoo, "I don’t think we need back up vocals on this track" he says.

 

The roughness of his voice, combined with their closeness almost threatens to make Jihoon betray himself and lean into the man behind him, but instead he forgets to _breathe_ and stays still. Either Seungcheol can sense his thoughts or is deliberate in his intention- but he moves away almost instantly after he speaks, allowing the cool air of the studio to drift back into his vacated space.

 

………………………………………..

 

  
Seungcheol, leans against the wall outside Wonwoo’s studio, idling tapping on his phone and checking the messages he has successfully dodged the entire day, when his friend emerges pulling the door shut tight behind him.

 

“So….what do you think….should we pass?” He jokingly suggests knowing that neither of them would be able to let Jihoon walk out the door without signing a contract today.

 

Wonwoo takes the bait and scoffs "Only an idiot would pass him up”

 

Seungcheol smiled, eyes were warm and rueful. "You'd be surprised, we did pass him up a few years ago apparently”

 

“You obviously had the wrong people scouting talent for you back then, So here is your second chance and only an idiot would take advantage of the situation he is in to satisfy himself” he added, gazing at Seungcheol over the rim of his glasses. Seungcheol was in no doubt that the comment had been aimed at him, Wonwoo had spent the entire day with them, he was bound to notice something was amiss with the way Seungcheol was behaving around Jihoon.

 

But Seungcheol plays dumb to his insinuations anyway, wanting to steer the conversation away from what Wonwoo intended it to be “I don’t quite follow what..

 

“You don’t usually get THIS involved in scouting new talent Cheol Hyung, and I’ve never known you to drag me in on my day off to work, to work with a potential rookie” Wonwoo states, arms crossed as he assesses his friend.

 

“I….uh….just got so excited with….what..what he could accomplish” Seungcheol offers in defense weakly,

 

“Was the excitement... in your **pants**?” Wonwoo jokes

 

“Huh....That obvious huh?” Seungcheol admits in defeat, hanging his head in a faux display of shame. Wonwoo knew him too well, it's a measure of how long and how well they've worked together over the years and trying to pull the wool over his eyes would not have been successful.

 

“Yeah…I was afraid to leave you two alone in case you soiled my precious studio” he replied

 

“Actually we’re gonna do it in my office, which reminds me…you wouldn’t happen to have a photocopier would you?” he asks ignoring the embarrassment on Wonwoo’s face at his admission

 

“You’re not serious Cheol?” Wonwoo asks, face stern

 

“I know what I am doing Wonwoo, don’t worry” Seungcheol claims.

 

"Is that your personal opinion, or professional one?" Wonwoo asks.

 

"Does it matter? My opinion is the only one that matters, regardless of its personal or professional weight on the situation" Seungcheol says firmly, and then, whines, "I’ve waited all week for this….. _c’mon_ wonwoo help a brother out"

 

“Hey, remember that intern I really liked, the one who baked me that gluten free chocolate cake for my birthday?” Wonwoo begins to say

 

“…….oh great…here we go again! You know you can just buy gluten free products on any shelf in a supermarket now it’s not such a big deal….” Seungcheol rolls his eyes

 

“You said…I shouldn’t get involved with her because I was in a position of power and would be taking advantage of her” Wonwoo continued

 

“The fuck….I never said that!” Seungcheol gasps

 

“No, you’re right I believe what you actually said was ‘ _Wonwoo man, seriously don’t fuck the intern, that’s not cool bro’_ ” Wonwoo tried his best impression of Seungcheol. “You used different words, but..it was good advice, if somewhat poorly delivered”

 

“Well, we were drunk” Seungcheol offers in defense “But this is different, I have, we have an arrangement, Jihoon’s agreed to this”

 

“Cheol, who exactly are you trying to convince that you are doing the right thing here? Is it me? Or are you trying to convince yourself? Because, I know you and I know that if you thought you were making a good decision you wouldn’t have bothered to say anything to me in the first place” Wonwoo offers, knowing he has made his point clear enough.

 

"Urghhh….yeah, you’re right…....damn though......The things I do for this company," Seungcheol says, which musters an exhausted smile from Wonwoo.

 

“Hey, they’re your rules Seungcheol”

 

…………………………………………………

 

Seungcheol has spent his entire morning-no scratch that- an entire **week** , imagining fucking Jihoon in an improbable number of positions in his office. He almost wanted to pencil the occasion in his calendar had his receptionist not been in charge of his schedule and would no doubt be alarmed if she read said memo.

 

**Monday:** **Fuck Jihoon**

 

He’d fantasized about holding him down against the edge of his desk, legs on his shoulders as he plowed into him roughly. He’d thought about pressing him against the massive window that stretched from wall to wall in his office and ramming him against the glass for all of Seoul to see. He’d even imagined the clichéd humping on the photocopier scenario, did he even have a photocopier in his office? Probably not but he was prepared to buy one just to live out that dream.

 

But out of all the scenarios he imagined, this was definitely not one he pictured. Although he was partial to gravitating towards his baser instincts when it came to gratifying his sexual desires, Seungcheol still considered himself a ‘principled’ man. He hadn’t reached the top of the entertainment industry by contradicting his principles in practice, he stuck to them steadfast to encourage himself and his employees that much could be achieved if you remained faithful to them whatever they may be.

 

And what was one of his main principles: **You don’t fuck the talent**

 

_I deserve a Nobel Prize after this_

 

They don’t give out Noble prizes for **NOT** fucking your employees he thought miserably. But they should create one, just for him.

 

When Jihoon is escorted into his office, he seems upbeat considering what he thinks is going to happen. But he is just here to sign a contract Seungcheol confirms in his head. The petite singer takes his time reading through the fine and even finer print on his contract before confirming his acceptance of the terms and conditions with his signature.

 

“Welcome to the family” Seungcheol says warmly as Jihoon places the pen down on the desk next to his contract.

 

“Now, ......get the fuck out” Seungcheol says.

 

Jihoon’s confused expression is really a sight to behold, he blinks rapidly before speaking “I’m not…what...I thought.....I.”

 

“I don’t fuck my talent” Seungcheol explains quickly, really wishing he had been less principled on this occasion but fracturing his relationship with an Idol this early into their career, it wasn't ideal

 

“Oh……that’s nice” Jihoon answers, running the thought through his head and convincing himself that, **Yes** , this was a good outcome, **_wasn’t it?_**

 

“Not really, not for me anyway….but….I have principles” He offers shrugging his shoulders. Jihoon’s snort at his comment makes him glare at the smaller man standing at the foot of his desk.

 

“Hey…. **I DO** have principles, maybe not in all things but when it comes to work, my job….my company… I have principles” Seungcheol explains, trying to relax himself as he spoke to the object that plagued his fantasies from the day he met him.

 

“Well, you…sorta did keep your word….and you are taking a chance on me, so yeah…you have some principles” Jihoon says, smiling shyly, making Seungcheol start to feel warm again all over.

 

“Yeah, but you know what I _don’t_ have…..the patience of a saint so I really need you to get the fuck out of my office” Seungcheol says, but his hearts not really in it  and he follows with a “you have an early start tomorrow meeting with our production team”  

 

“Chill…chill…I’m going” Jihoon actually pouts, and it looks disturbingly appealing on him

 

“I don’t think I have to tell you that you can’t go back to that club” Seungcheol reminds him sharply, as he is halfway out the room.

 

“Then why are you telling me?” His reply is sharper back.

 

“I’m serious, you can’t be seen there again, I mean ever, not even to say goodbye and reminisce with your pals about pulling one over on me” Seungcheol says half-jokingly half-serious.

 

“Do you _actually_ think I enjoyed working there? I’m not going to miss that place, it was just something I had to do” Jihoon says, shrugging his shoulder.

 

“Well, you certainly seemed to enjoy torturing me” Seungcheol bites back gently.

 

“That was ….that was different” he offered, trying to think of exactly why it was but knowing why it was deep inside

 

“Was it? Hmm….Ok, well you have an image to maintain now. I…you, we don’t need your previous experience coloring your resume, or the company’s image”

 

“Yeah, I know….It’s cool, I’ll just give Seungkwan a call” Jihoon said lowly

 

“Already taken care of…..he’s cool with it, not that he had a choice” The older man states.

 

“Oh….yeah, cool, Thanks” He says, bowing as he exits the office.

 

…………………………………………….

 

He calls Seungkwan anyway, as soon as he gets home. Dialing his number of by heart. It only rings twice before he answers

 

“Calling to gloat?, that’s not like you Jihoon” Seungkwan jokes the instant he picks up.

 

“Ahhh..no I just wanted to, to thank you Seungkwan” he hesitates, he really should have thought about what he was going to say before he rang.

 

“Hahah, seriously, ok that’s sweet…. but you really don’t have to, Seungcheol thanked me enough with that huge payment he just forwarded into my account” He speaks

 

“What………………he paid you? How much…why?” Jihoon says flustered at the revelation

 

“To keep my mouth shut honey, what else? What were you expecting?” Seungkwan says casually.

 

“I…I don’t know, I guess I didn’t expect things to work out this way, so fast. I don’t know what to say” Jihoon admitted

 

“I don't think an 'I told you so' or two is out of the question," Seunkwan says. “He says you’re special…but I knew that anyway” He says “You will be missed,…. and I don’t mean the clients I mean me, Mingyu, DK and Joshua. BUT,  I’m afraid that Jeonghan couldn’t be less pleased for you”

 

Jihoon smiles at the thoughtfulness in Seungkwan’s words “Thanks… wish I could say goodbye properly ya know, face to face but Seungcheol said….”

 

“It’s probably best you don’t….you have a reputation to repair…we would just destroy it….

 

The silence hangs heavy in the air between them

 

…….I’m only a phone call away Jihoon….If you need somebody to talk to”

 

“Thanks Seungkwan…..I appreciate it, really”

 

“Take care hun” he finishes.

 

………………………………………..

 

**_I wanna Big house, big car, big rings-But actually I don't have any big dreams_**. Min Suga’s rap rings through his head as he watches the movers pack his possessions into his new apartment.He wasn’t getting any of those things at this moment, but he was getting more than he imagined or hoped for when he signed that contract. A new, bigger, beautifully furnished home in a luxurious apartment block closer to the city center. A new car…scratch that… **A 4X4** \- he never owned one before and all courtesy of S.COUPS records.

 

Three months into his training and Hoshi, his direct manager has insisted that Jihoon upgrade his living quarters, and he wasn’t going to complain about it. The car had been an unnecessary add on as he now lived mere minutes away from the company's head office. But Hoshi has been adamant.

 

“You’re a new idol now, you need a to be seen living a life worthy of the image” He had said

 

They rebrand him with the stage name Woozi, a name fitting in with his stage persona and namely because Jihoon sounds too formal for the audience he is targeting.  Jihoon can’t help but feel it has a lot to do with disguising his background further but he doesn’t complain, he expects this at least. He also expects the slight adjustment to his appearance, which required several inglorious shopping trips for outfits and accessories and not to mention hours of dance training and hair appointments.

 

Blonde is the new pink…. _apparently!_ Seungcheol had been somewhat devastated at the hair color change Hoshi had decided on for him.

 

“I liked him with pink hair…..” he had said starring at Jihoon’s reflection in the stylists mirror, his head completely covered in foils as the dye settled in.

 

“And you will like him blonde now too” Hoshi had said. Jihoon smiled at them both in the mirror, he dismissed the slight pang of sadness that washed over him as he remembered that Joshua had been the one to change his hair color last, the fading pink in his hair the last remnant of his old life. Hoshi was right however, Seungcheol did like him blonde, judging by his expression when the transformation was complete and he stepped out into the waiting area.

 “Fuck….alright…I guess you know what you’re doing Hoshi, I’ll leave you to it….” He said getting up from his seat “But don’t change anything else….run it past me first” he added immediately contradicting himself.

 

“Why are you even here?….You pay me to manage him yet you always butt in, Maybe you would prefer to manage him yourself?!” Hoshi said exasperated. Seungcheol seemed to be considering it as an option for a moment before Hoshi practically shoved him out the door.

 

“God! I don’t know what you’ve done to him but he’s never like this with the other idols” Hoshi huffed as he started adjusting Jihoon’s new hairstyle.

 

Jihoon could only hum softly in content at the thought.

 

………………………………………………………

 

“This is Seho, my ….business partner?” Seungcheol introduced a group of them to a fat, balding man eclipsing an entire section of  a chair.

 

“Yes….business partner…I suppose is the best explanation for what you are Seho?” Seho chuckled at his introduction, his chin waggling in the process. He seemed preoccupied  
ogling a young female idol sitting across from him, but nodded at the others as he was introduced.

 

“What’s his position in the company?” Jihoon asked Hoshi quietly as they moved onto the balcony where a photoshoot was currently in progress.

 

“He doesn’t have one” Hoshi whispered back “He’s not technically affiliated with S.Coups records at all, but he manages Seungcheol’s property portfolio and we use some of his houses for photo shoots such as this one” Hoshi explained, gesturing to the set up by the balcony pool area where another Idol was being prepped for some shots.

 

“He’s a supremely gross man” Hoshi spoke again “Just make sure you don’t find yourself alone with him at any time….if you know what I mean” he added with a shudder, the implication glaringly obvious.

 

Jihoon glanced back into the living room and watched as Seho leant over to whisper into another idols ear, his hand resting on her knee as he spoke and her discomfort clear in the way she tensed her shoulder at the attention. Seungcheol was standing a few feet away, watching the interaction with disdain written all over his face, but he remained unmoved, allowing it to continue under his watchful eye. Having had enough she quickly rose from her seat and made her way over to the other end of the room to sit with a group of female artists crowded together around a massive plasma TV.

 

Seho’s face broke into a massive grin as she moved away, clearly pleased with whatever he had said to make her so uncomfortable. He sat back and glanced over the room, catching sight of Jihoon by the balcony with Hoshi, his eyes roamed over the small singer's frame appreciatively and his features turned into a lecherous gaze as he assessed him from afar.

 

Jihoon averted his gaze quickly, the hairs on his neck standing erect and a shiver going up his spine under the horrendous mans stare. He missed the death glare that Seho received from Seungcheol in that moment.

Seungcheol could have turned a blind eye, he'd done that before with Seho, it meade their partnership easy to maintain. So why did he feel protective of this kid? He admitted, privately of course, to feeling a certain degree of possessiveness. Jihoon was _his_ , _his_ to employ, _his_ to command, _his_ to use, _his_ to …to **_touch_**..... **only** his. Though he'd actually done none of these things, it was Seungcheol’s right as his employer. He was the one who found him and pulled him out of the hole he was in. Now the stupid kid had gone and actually got himself noticed by his perverted business partner somehow, and Seungcheol had to do something about it now before further interest developed.

 

Seungcheol moved to lean down to speak to the balding man lowly, and saw the unmistakable streak of fear course through Seho’s features as he spoke.

 

“Touch him and I will fucking kill you”

 

…………………………………………………….

 

***Two years later***

 

“Jihoon-ssi, You should call it a night, get some rest” Wonwoo suggests, standing at the entrance of the studio, holding the door open hoping Jihoon will agree that he has worked enough for the day and head home.

 

“Ahhh…yeah, I’m finishing up now Wonwoo-Hyung” He says, pulling the headset from his ears.

 

“Good, you work too hard! You’re making the rest of us look bad!” He jokes “Do you need a lift home?” He kindly offers the young singer.

 

“Thank you Hyung but I’m actually meeting up with some old friends for drinks tonight”

 

“Ahh that’s nice. I was beginning to think you didn’t have a social life!” He said

 

“I don’t actually, it’s pretty pathetic when I think about it” Jihoon confesses

 

“You need to find a hobby, you can’t ignore the stress relief factor that a hobby provides” Wonwoo states “I for instance joined the cycling club, Hoshi is in a dance troupe, Vernon sketches and Seungcheol……” he trails off in that moment. He’s either not sure what Seungcheol does or is fully aware of what his hobby is, Jihoon guesses the latter based on the crack in his composure.

 

“Thank’s Hyung, I think I will take you up on that advice” Jihoon says, rescuing him from his moment of hesitation.

 

“Good, yeah,,,good night Jihoon” He says finally letting the studio door shut as he leaves.

 

Jihoon nods in acknowledgement and smiles. He always appreciated the older mans advice.

 

Wonwoo had become a good friend to Jihoon over the last few years, he felt comfortable using him as a soundboard for his lyrical masterpieces. Jihoon fleshed out the lyrics as he talked, and Wonwoo bounced back with advice and suggestions until Jihoon was confident enough with his approach and disappeared back into his studio to compose a new piece. The first day they met, he had been hesitant to sign up to the company, at least until Wonwoo had told him in no uncertain terms that if he was having trouble with any parts of his contract, be it written or verbalized, then he needed to sit the hell down and talk through it with Seungcheol before he signed his contract. He was sure Wonwoo knew of his prior arrangement with the CEO and whether he had swayed Seungcheol’s choice that day, he may never find out but Jihoon respected him nonetheless.

 

Jihoon glanced at his watch. He was going to be late if he didn’t leave now and quickly packed his work, before messaging Joshua that he was on his way.

 

………………………………………………..

 

“Are we…being discreet enough?” Joshua says as looks over the rims of his sunglasses, fingers tapping steadily against his glass as he speaks "We circled the block twice before parking in case somebody was following us."

 

"Oh, please," Jihoon says as he settles in his seat across from them “Will you guys chill, we are three old friends meeting up for a drink, it’s not like you are wearing the club logo on your jacket and handing out business cards” he jokes

 

“Oh….I better go back into the toilet and pick up those business card I left in there then” DK jokes as he leans over to hand Jihoon a drink “If you don’t mind, I took the liberty of ordering for you Ji, I know how you like it” he adds proudly.

 

“Thank’s DK” He smiles as he knocks back his glass

 

“Woah, woah, hold Up Ji, not so fast, that drink was neat” Joshua chides

 

“I needed it, I’m working on a new album, the stress is piling up” Jihoon states, as he gestures to the waiter for another shot.

 

“Yeah, but if you put them back that fast you’ll end up like Jeonghan-ssi, flat on your ass in the streets” DK says, before he is elbowed roughly in the side by Joshua.

 

"Oh god," Jihoon says, putting his drink down on the table. "What happened?"

 

"What," DK says faintly. He turns his head to see Joshua squinting at him. “Oh, should I have not said anything?” DK clearly had a penchant for kicking up a dustcloud.

 

“Jeonghan doesn’t work at the club anymore, Seungkwan let him go” Joshua explains “He found some ‘benefactor’ one night who _promised_ him the world”

 

“Kinda like you Jihoon” Dk says "Cep't he lucked out"

 

“No, it’s nothing like that DK” Joshua interrupts “Jihoon didn’t get shafted, his benefactor looked after him, he’s made a success of his life, we can’t say the same of Jeonghan, his guy used him and threw him out when he got bored” he finished.

 

“You hit the jackpot Ji, not everyone finds somebody as successful or…attractive as Seungch..” Dk says

 

“ _Shhhhhh_ ” Jihoon and Joshua hiss at him in unison.

 

“DK, what did I say about talking about the club….keep it kosher” Joshua nagged at the confused bartender.

 

“Yeah….and ..and he never used me….we didn’t do anything” Jihoon whispers lowly at them, glancing around the bar warily.

 

“Really? But…that night in the club, when he gave you his business card” DK began to say again

 

“ _Shhhhhhhhh_ ” The other two hissed  a him again.

 

“Ghh..uhh,..Stop shushing me” he choked, face reddening in strain.

 

“Look, We didn’t do anything…it was all talk…he never made me do anything with him.....” Jihoon confesses.

 

“Wow, Seriously?" Joshua declares “You really _did_ hit the jackpot Jihoon”

 

……………………………………………..

 

****A few months later****

 

“Caller on line two for you, private number sir” The receptionist’s voice echoed through the speaker.

 

“This is Seungcheol…."

 

“Ahh, Cheol my good friend How are you?” The voice on the other end of the line chirped

 

“…….Seho?” Seungcheol recognized the obtuse voice despite the fuzziness of the reception. He must be out somewhere in suburbia with poor mobile reception. “What do you want?”

 

“Nothing Old friend, can’t two old friends speak to each other without needing a reason, without any… underlying intentions?” He offered

 

“Usually yes….but not you….So what do you want, I don’t have all fucking day” Seungcheol spoke unamused and uninterested.

 

“You are busy I take it, no matter, Just passing on my congratulations on your recent success in the transfer deal” He said, doing a good job of ignoring Seungcheol’s obvious attempt at rudeness.

 

“Thanks, .......I’m going to hang up now” He slammed the receiver down. Seungcheol tries to sip his coffee calmly, but he can't deny the frisson of anger running down his spine following the phone call from Seho. He’d ended their business partnership rather brusquely almost two years ago and ensured that the older man couldn’t profit from his acquaintance or to have any further dealing with his idols. Frankly, he didn’t trust Seho and determined he could no longer turn a blind eye on his behavior for the sake of their partnership.

 

“Sandara….The door opened and his receptionist made her way in clutching as pile of papers

 

“If he calls again, don’t put him through….tell him to go fuck himself” Seungcheol explains causally

 

“Ughh……but sir…”

 

“ **Did I stutter**?” Seungcheol says turning back to the receptionist irately.

 

“No….I…..certainly sir” She hesitated before speaking again “Your 10am meeting tomorrow has been pushed back as requested to 11.00, I’ve forwarded on those two contracts to Sigman Records to be signed, I’ve told the CEO of JRecords that you would call him once you read the specifics of the transfer deal and your Tux for the benefit gala is on its way from the designer and I will have it placed in your en suite for you.

 

He nods to confirm his understanding.

 

“When should I scheduled your PT for tomorrow?” She asks

 

“Hmm…make it 07:00, I’m not going to stay long at this gala tonight and I want to be here to meet the new tour manager we hired last week”

 

“Yes Mr Choi, I’ll arrange that right away”

 

“Here are the demo tracks the A&R division have compiled, you wanted to pass your own judgement on them I believe.” The leggy receptionist pulled out two brown envelopes from under her arm as she spoke.

 

“I hope they have found better talent then the last group they scouted, just leave them by the computer” Seungcheol said, reaching over to pull on the first few pages on the large pile of paperwork gracing his desktop.

 

“There is also the small matter of… Mr Boo Seungkwan… he requested an immediate call back, he said it was very urgent he speak with you” She added hesitantly.

 

“Yeah, yeah….later I will call him back” Seungcheol dismisses as he glances through the first few pages of the folder she handed him.

 

“He stressed the urgency of his request but I know your busy.Will there be anything else Mr Choi?” she asked.

 

“That’s it for now, you can go” Seungcheol said, lifting his cold coffee cup to take a sip.

 

“Oh, I almost forgot, Hoshi and Jihoon are outside waiting, you called for them apparently?” she added from the doorway.

 

Seungcheol’s eyebrows raised with that information “Oh Yeah, I did, send them in please”. He placed his coffee down on the desk again and loosened his tie around his neck. Pushing aside the stack of papers he had been reading, he sighed deeply and stood behind his desk, knuckles bared on the table. He kept his sight locked firmly at the door as the receptionist ushered in the petite singer and his manager in to the office, Hoshi came bouncing in in his usually friendly form with Jihoon following behind, head bowed, eyes averted from Seungcheol’s gaze as he walked timidly into the room.

 

_He's always so shy. I wander if this office reminds him of what I was planning to do with him._

 

“Cheol-Hyung” Hoshi casually acknowledged the CEO as he flopped down on the visitor seats.

 

“Good evening Seungcheol -Sunbae” Jihoon spoke politely, eyes still glancing at everything but the imposing man at the desk, the overly formal acknowledgement was enough to even rouse Hoshi a little from his seat.

 

“ _Sunbae?.._ What are you still sunbae-ing him for Jihoon?. Cheol-Hyung If you think I’m gonna start calling you that you can forget it” Hoshi laughs.

 

“At least Jihoon is showing me the respect I deserve Hosh” Seungcheol teases

 

“Well, I do apologize _Seungcheol-Sunbae_ ” Hoshi mocks “I will respectfully excuse myself to take this phonecall, helloo…..yeah it’s me”  Hoshi’s voice drifts away as he leaves the office. Leaving them both standing there, alone, **_awkward_**.

 

Seungcheol wants to break the ice and so he makes sure to pile the sarcasm high as he spoke to the petit singer. “Do my eyes deceive me, is it really…. it can’t be Woozi-ssi, the platinum selling artist, voice of a generation, Stop the fucking presses” he said, hoping the sarcasm was laced so thick it could push the smaller man out of his shy phase, he really wanted Jihoon to relax around him.

 

“You’re over selling it again” Jihoon blushes, shyness still clamped firmly in place.

 

Nothing good comes from spoiling his idols, he tells himself. But Jihoon has the remarkable ability to get under his skin without really trying. He’s thankful that the boy doesn’t take advantage of his weakness, almost a little disappointed in fact as he still insists on referring to him as Sunbaenim.

 

"I don’t think so. The tour went well, tickets sold out on the 2nd day" he tells Jihoon. He’s probably already been given this information from Hoshi but Seungcheol is trying to be complimentary, something he finds difficult to do without sound like he want’s something in exchange. Jihoon’s shy smile and lowered gaze encourages him to try again "I have other idols you know, I really don’t need them…not when I have you" He says, maybe it was a bit much, he didn’t exactly _HAVE_ Jihoon did he?

 

_Yes I do, He’s mine._

 

“Aahhh..Thank you Seungcheol-Sunbae, I’m happy to hear you are pleased with my contribution” he whispers in response.

 

_So painfully formal, why is he so formal. Does he forget how we met?_

 

Seungcheol leans forward into Jihoon’s space. "I have something to show you" he says, nearly a croon. He guides the smaller man to the trophy room next to his office, the wall is littered with plaques, platinum records and awards garnered over the course of his career as CEO. Jihoon is mesmerized by the display, leaning in to read some of the plaques inscriptions and identifying idols in the photographs. Seungcheol stands behind him slightly, watching him, raptured. Jihoon look’s so innocent and young- _he is young_ -the sight is so familiar and intimate that Seungcheol feel a dangerous rush of affection.

 

“I had this put up the other day, It’s about two years late but I wanted the perfect picture for my wall” He pointed to the largest display on the wall where a large framed photograph of Woozi hung. It was taken shortly after his first single was released, the track had gone platinum and he was on tour with other artists from the label. He looked pretty fierce in the photograph, despite the pink hair and cute suit. He remembered performing that day and how happy he had been at the good news.

 

“I really miss that pink hair, I'm gonna talk to Hoshi about revisiting that colour. Look how adorable you are in this photo” Seungcheol moves to stand next to him, gently tilting Jihoon’s head to mimic his pose in the photo “See, look how far you have come,.... I’m so proud of you” he said, looking down at the smaller man and realizing his hand was still on Jihoon’s chin a moment longer than necessary, so he pulled it away slowly. He didn’t miss the shuddered exhale of breath Jihoon gave at the loss of touch and the soft blush that graced his cheeks.

 

“Thank you Seungcheol-sunbaenim, I couldn’t have done it without your help” he said softly, turning his head away in embarrassment.

 

Jihoon looked over the photographs on the wall, some of them were older artists that he had been familiar with growing up, some he currently competed with, a few where idol bands that had disbanded and had their own solo careers, all measures of success glorified on the wall and he was now among them. He was proud of himself too. His vision focused on one photograph in the center of the display, a slightly older photograph of an artist he didn’t recognize, but something drew him to the photo and pointing to it he asked “Who’s that?”

 

Seungcheol was busy studying the smaller man to take note of what he was asking at first but then focused his attention rapidly. “Uhhhmm…uhhh…..That’s me” Seungcheol said

 

Jihoon blinked and peered at the photo again, zooming in to get a closer look “What……wha…you where an idol?” Jihoon gasped

 

“Uhh…Yeah I was, don’t sound so surprised” Seungcheol spoke as Jihoon glanced between him and the photo, assessing the similarities in the features.

 

The small singer began to laugh softly. “And you can stop laughing too” Seungcheol said.

 

“Hahahahh….omo…..sorry….It’s just…..hah…..I can’t imagine you….singing….or…being an idol” Jihoon admitted trying to keep his laughter under control least he offend his boss.

 

“Hey!...what’s that supposed to mean? **I WAS** an idol….and for your information, I wasn’t a singer…I was a **rapper** ” He said smugly.

 

“HAHAHAHAH..” Jihoon could not stop the eruption of loud laughter and Seungcheol’s latest statement, he doubled over in fits of giggles as he imagined his CEO rapping -back in the day.

 

"What’s going on in here?" Wonwoo says, poking his head into the trophy room, drawn by the sound of Jihoon’s laughter. "What’s so funny, let me in on the joke please" he said as he came in to the office catching sight of Jihoon reeling on the floor with laughter.

 

As Jihoon was in no position to speak, Seungcheol felt obligated to fill him in on what was so humorous. “I was telling Jihoon that I used to be a rapper, and _apparently_ that’s hilarious”

 

“What he doesn’t believe you?” Wonwoo said amused.

 

“Wonwoo used to rap as well Jihoon” Seungcheol added as Jihoon began to recover slightly for his fit.

 

“…..ha……oh my….really?” Jihoon huffed, very out of breath.

 

“Yeah, we were kind of a rap duo….” Seungcheol began to explain but stopped as Jihoon dropped back down on the floor again laughing with renewed passion.

 

“ITS TRUE! Women used to throw themselves at us!” Wonwoo exclaimed, pride wounded at the display.

 

“Wonwoo….bro…this kid doesn’t believe us….” Suengcheol says shaking his head, turning his attention back to Hoshi who suddenly emerges at the door “Hoshi….go get us some microphones, we need to demonstrate our mad rapping skillz to Jihoon here”

 

“Microhpone? Wha…where are you even gonna plug them in….”Hoshi asks

 

“Woah woah,…I dunno Cheol, I think our rapping skills might be a little rusty….we haven’t rapped in a while” Wonwoo confesses, waving Hoshi off.

 

“Speak for yourself, I rap in the shower everyday” Seungcheol admits

 

“Ohhh god….stop……stop…...this is too funny.....you’re killing me” Jihoon gasps from the floor.

 

“I guess that’s a collaboration out of the question?” Wonwoo jokes, as he watches the small singer writing on the floor.

 

……………………………………………………….

 

Later that day Jihoon is back in his apartment resting when he decides to check the accuracy of Seungcheol’s story, browsing through YouTube he locates a video with a familiar face, of Seungcheol rapping as his stage persona S.COUPS. He’s impressed if not a little shocked at how good he is, was?

 

_Why did he stop?_

 

He wants to message him and find out, but he’s cautious as how that may come across. Most idols don’t communicate directly with the CEO if they have a line manager. But Seungcheol had given him his personal mobile number and assured him any communication would be welcome.

 

He picks up his phone and message's Seungcheol, although he doesn’t expect an immediate reply as he knows that he is scheduled to attend a charity gala tonight with some of the senior management team and is in no doubt preoccupied with business associates.

 

**Woozi:** Sunbae, I checked out a vid of you rapping on YouTube. Woah!

He moves to put his phone back on his night stand to charge when it buzzes in his hand instantly.

 

**Choi.S:** Oh Yeah? You going to apologise for being a little bitch about it earlier?

 

**Woozi** : Lol! Sorry? Maybe? I was impressed. I feel a little bad for laughing so hard before. But I believe you know if that help?

 

**S.Choi:** :) What did you think?

 

**Woozi:** I liked it

**S.Choi** : That's It? You just liked it? Come on! I complimented you at least twice today!

 

Jihoon blushes as he remembers their discussion earlier that day. He failed miserably at receiving praise.

 

**Woozi:** Well the melody was catchy and the rap is witty.

 

**S.Choi:** Witty huh? ;)

 

**Woozi:** Yes! It was good, you were pretty cool, why did you stop?

 

 

**S.Choi:** Cool? Are you asking to collab with me? We could get Wonwoo on board too!

 

 

**Woozi:** OMO! NO! I take it back!

 

**S.Choi:** No take backs!

**S.Choi:** Things just didn't work out.

**S.Choi:** It's a long story.

**S:Choi:** My father passed away and I suddenly had all these extra responsibilities.

**S.Choi** :I had to take over the company. I thought I could do both but it turns out I couldn't.

**S.Choi:** I'm better at nurturing talent then being talented I guess.....

 

 

The string of messages revealed a side of Seungcheol he hadn't been exposed to before. He could sympathise with him on a certain level. the pressure he must have been under at a young age. He aired on the side of caution with his next few messages, wanting to comfort the older man somehow.

 

**Woozi:** :( I'm sorry. i didn't mean to bring up trauma.

**Woozi:** For the record I don;t think you are right

**Woozi** : About yourself, you are talented. It just wasn't the right time for you.

**Woozi:** You had to make a choice and sometimes you have options you are not even aware of at the time.

**Woozi:** I've been there. I understand.

 

 

 

**S.Choi:** I know you do. I know you have not had it easy.

**S.Choi:** I put you in a difficult situation back in the club. I pressured you.

**S.Choi** : I'm sorry.

 

 

He hadn't expected that. An apology, it wasn't what he was looking for. He was merely trying to find common ground with his CEO. He wasn't trying to dig up buried memories for a guilt gathering.

 

 

**Woozi:** No! That's not what I meant! I meant life decisions in general -_- I'm not digging.

 

 

**S.Choi:** It's ok, you can say that I was a little bit of a dick back then.

**S.Choi:** I wasn't trying to be. I wanted you.

**S.Choi:** I hope you think I have improved. I hope you are comfortable with me

**S.Choi:** I'd hate to think you are nervous being around me.

 

 

**Woozi:** No, off course not. Never.

**Woozi:** I'll let you get back to your gala.

 

 

**S.Choi:** Ok

 

**Woozi** How is the gala going BTW?

 

**S.Choi:** Dull as fuck! :(

**S.Choi:** Same shit every year, just a slightly different venue.

**S.Choi:** but it has to be done. I have too easy a job all year, this is my punishment.

 

 

He didn't really believe that did he? Jihoon would not take his job for all the money in the world!

 

**Woozi:** I don't believe that. I don't think I could do your job. it's Waaayyyy to much stress.

 

 

**S.Choi:** Are you being disingenuous? lol

 

 

 

**Woozi** : OMO! NO! I have a lot of respect for you Sunbaenim. For what you do, you work really hard.

 

 

**S.Choi:** You say that. Yet, you won't agree to collab with me! :(

**Woozi:** Lol! Not this again

 

 

**S.Choi:** :( You really have to stop with this Sunbae shit. I'm getting weird looks from the others.

 

 

Seungcheol obviously disliked his formalities at work, perhaps he felt it distanced him from the others.

 

 

**Woozi** : If it means that much to you I will rethink the collab idea. No promises though! Hyung?

 

**S.Choi:** That's better, I like that. Hyung.

**S.Choi:** I am your Hyung now.

 

**Woozi:** Yes you are :) Don't make it weird!

 

 

**S.Choi** : Dis shizzle gon get reel up in here fo sho homie!

 

 

**Woozi:** O.M.O

**Woozi:** Please never try and be that cool again.

 

**S.Choi:** Am I not doing it right? I thought I was down with the YOOF!

 

 

**Woozi:** Please no! You're embarrassing me via text

**Woozi:** That shouldn't be possible but you are succeeding.

 

 

**S.Choi:** Show me some respect Homes/Bro/Esse?

 

Jihoon smashed his face into his pillow at Seungcheol's humiliating attempts at modern slang. It was hilarious and endearing considering how imposing the man could be in person. 

 

**Woozi:** HYUNG! Please stop, you are killing me again!

 

**S.Choi** : Ok. Ok! Just one more for the road?

 

**Woozi:** Uh, Fine. Shoot.

 

**S.Choi** : WORD!!

 

 

**Woozi:** :D You're too much Hyung.

 

 Jihoon sighed deeply, relaxing back into his comforter, scrolling back and re-reading some of the previous messages fondly.

 

**S.Choi:** Hey, Listen.

 

 

**Woozi:**  I can't. We're texting not talking :)

 

 

**S.Choi:** Are you at your apartment?

 

 

**Woozi:** Yeah.

 

 

**S.Choi:** Do you mind if I come over? I understand if you don't want me to, but I have something I want to show you.

 

 

He’s halfway through typing his response, without a second thought as to how wise the request is. He wants to see the other man, even if for a fleeting moment, when the chat window disappears and an incoming call flashes on his screen. It’s a private number, which he usually ignores but seeing as its preventing him from continuing his chat with Seungcheol he answers it quickly.

“Hello?” Jihoon asks

“Jihoonie…..” The voice sing songs on the other end of the line, it sounds achingly familiar but he can’t quite identify it's owner yet.

“Uhm….yeah, Who is this?” he asks

“Wow, you don’t remember me Jihoonie? Don’t you recognize my voice?” the stranger chides on the line

A pause and then....“……….Jeonghan, is that you?”


	6. Lost Candy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lost candy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short one cause I want to spend more time editing the next chapter. Smut you see....is important and needs precious editing time.

Jihoon never spoke to anyone of their first encounter, and as far as he was aware neither did Seungcheol. The question never cropped up in interviews and Jihoon was clever to be _hazy_ with details about his previous life prior to fame. Off course a lot of it was attributed to paying the right people off; Seungkwan for instance was no longer in debt and probably wouldn’t be for many years, not that he was the type to talk- but it worked well to have somebody who knew the more intimate details of Jihoon’s history on his side.

Some of Jihoon’s 'Clients' had come forward, some he didn’t even remember but then it wasn’t the first time a famous singer’s reputation was brought into question by malicious rumours. Jihoon by no means had a clean ledger but some of the accusations where _so_ preposterous it was a wonder anybody thought they were real. The record label was so versed with cacophony of gossip and lies intended to damage an idols image that they handled all threats with military ruthless precision. Settling with the right people and discrediting the rest.  From the day he signed his contract, the relationship with his CEO had remained a professional one, and it's one that Jihoon intends to protect, no matter what.

So he doesn’t hesitate to agree to meet up with Jeonghan when he threatens him over the phone. What information he has-Jihoon doesn’t know for certain- but from his experience back in the club, Jeonghan did not shy away from blackmailing. Seungkwan once warned him that he had the uncanny ability of getting his hands in any clients pocket if you looked carefully enough.

Joshua _HAD_ informed him that Jeonghan was no longer employed at Pledis- but it didn’t mean that he couldn’t have accessed pictures incriminating evidence whether it be recordings, photographs or CCTV footage by another means. The security at the club was- _hardly_ watertight, with only Mingyu available to manage the hoards and he almost never left Seungkwan’s side.

So **yes** \- it was very probable that Jeonghan had managed to get his hands on some incriminating evidence on Jihoon’s previous lifestyle and Jihoon needed to act fast to strategically salvage his reputation and Seungcheol's.

The strange thing was that Jeonghan refused any amount of money Jihoon offered, his silence could not be bought- instead he insisted Jihoon follow some very specific requests. Jihoon was not one to follow orders blindly but once Jeonghan explained that he had _very_ damaging CCTV footage on his computer and his finger was hovering over the button to send it to the editor of every major news outlet in the city- Jihoon had no choice but to comply.

_"Listen very carefully Jihoonie. You should have received a letter today in the post. Brown paper, white border, black handwriting.Go fetch it."_

_"Inside it you will find a SIM card"._

_"After we finish this call you will hang up, switch your phone off immediately and take out your SIM and replace it with the new one"._

_"You have 3 minutes to do this Jihoonie, then I will call you on your new number. If you don’t answer, I click send. If try and ring anybody else, I click send, If you think it will take less than 3 minutes to complete this task and you try anything clever, guess what.....I click send"._

_"You have three minutes, starting…._

_“Jeonghan why are you doing this?” Jihoon begged desperately._

_……….NOW”_

Jihoon struggled to remove the outer case of his phone and banged it against the bedside table to dislodge the casing. He ripped open the envelope Jeonghan spoke of and fiddled with the tiny SIM card that fell out, slotting it carefully into his phone. He hastened to replace the battery and smashed the power button on, hoping desperately that he hadn’t missed Jeonghan’s call.

A second after the phone buzzed to life- the Private call icon flashed on the screen again.

“Ohhh.. _so_ close Jihoon, You were really panicking there weren’t you?” Jeonghan joked

“Are you watching me?” Jihoon spoke lowly, paranoia sinking into his gut as he glanced around his apartment.

“Hmmm, no I just remember how much you squirm under pressure” He said almost too sweetly.

“Jeonghan please…why are you doing this? What did I ever do to you?” Jihoon tried begging again.

“Really? Are you really **THAT** naïve? **YOU** don’t know what _**YOU’VE DO** **NE!**_ ” Jeonghan quizzed.

Jihoon was at a complete loss “…........I really don’t!”

“You took my **_one_** meal ticket outta that place you little **_bitch_** ” he spat bitterly “Do you know how hard I worked, how much dick I sucked, how long I suffered to get to the executive suites? To get to the right people, the people who could give me the life **_I DESERVED!_** ” He hissed down the phone, making Jihoon recoil from the speaker.

“Off course you don’t know, because you just came prancing in one day and pulled a client from me. A client **I** was trying to bed for months! You didn’t even have to try! You had him eating out of your hands in the space of a few weeks!!”

“Jeonghan…I” Jihoon attempted to converse again with the irate man.

“…..All he wanted was **you** and it should have been **me**. ** _It should have been me!_** But noooo…I had to settle for….some…...some..fat….gross…CREEP! Who makes….makes me do stuff..things..….I can’t even…..can’t….now….he…he doesn’t even want me anymore…” he trailed off, voice muffling as the mouthpiece was covered to obscure his emotional outburst.

Jihoon could faintly make out the rasping on the other end of the line, cold hear Jeonghan’s laboured breathing as he willed himself to calm down, to hold back his hurt.

“Jeonghan, I’m sorry, I can help y.." 

“ **SHUT UP! JUST SHUT UP!** ” He screamed, forcing Jihoon to retract his head from the phone once again, wincing at the buzzing in his ear. “ ** _Nobody_** can help me….It’s done” he finished, voice strained. Jihoon swallowed thickly at the resignation he could here in the other mans voice. He was beyond help, beyond redemption. His past was too fragmented to piece back together and no amount of sympathy from Jihoon would work in his favour.

_He's lost_

“Now, for your next mission should you chose to accept it- and for once I think you _really_ should Jihoonie” He can practically hear Jeonghan’s obnoxious smile returning to his face.

_Wow, he recovered quickly._

“Do I have a choice?” Jihoon asks in defeat.

“That depends, do you want to continue living this little lie you have built for yourself? He teases clicking his tongue.

Jihoon remained silent at the claim.

“I thought so, get a paper and pen ready, I’m gonna need you to right this down” Jihoon scrambled around his bedside table for some spare paper, finding nothing useful he used the cardboard edge of a tissue box.

…… so here’s what you need to do Jihoonie”

**……………………………………………**

He’s been driving for over an hour, exhaustion seeping through his tired limbs, as he follows the GPS directions Jeonghan gave him. City lights glimmer in his rear-view mirror the further he drives out into the rural terrain surrounding the city.

The GPS alerts him to a missed turn and he is forced to make a U-turn on the main road down a well-groomed path at the edge of a large house. The GPS chimes to indicate he has arrived at his destination, and he peers out of the window to assess his whereabouts. There was something frighteningly familiar about the location, he was sure he had been here before but it was so dark he couldn’t identify any one landmark to be certain. Pulling up to the gate he glances at the initials engraved on the post box.

**J.SEHO**

Then his stomach sinks with realisation.

Now he knows where he is.

The first encounter he had with Seho was at his penthouse apartment; Seungcheol had been present at the time with other idols and production staff for promotional photoshoots. He remembered Seungcheol’s business partner well for all the wrong reasons. He owned large areas of property all over the city and many of the sights were used for music videos, promotional shots and advertisements by the record company.

Seho had been _glaringly_ obvious with his interest in idols, despite not having a position in Seungcheol’s record label company he prided himself on knowing many of the idols ‘personally’ and Hoshi had advised him that although Seho _technically_ preferred woman, he was known to deviate and Jihoon was wise not to find himself alone with Seho at any given moment. Jihoon was more than certain he could outrun the overweight man but the idea that he had to be alert to him was unsettling as much as some of the clients back in the club had been when they got overly drunk.

He drove through the automated gates and down a short driveway to the base of the house. The place seemed _desolate_ , but the lights from the upstairs windows and the sprinklers indicated that somebody must be home. As if on cue the double doors of the house open and sloth-ish Seho emerges to greet him, a glass of red in his hand and a hideous Hawaiian shirt pulled tight around his torso.

Jihoon considers driving the man over with his car but he’s not sure why he is here yet, despite an inkling that it’s not going to be pleasant and the gnawing in his gut telling him to call Seungcheol -call _anyone_ and tell them where he is. He remembers Jeonghan’s threat over the phone, remembers his options are limited and perhaps the situation is salvageable or not quite as bad as it seems.

_Unlikely_

So as demanded he leaves his only salvation-his phone-in the passenger seat and exits the car.

…………………………………………………………

Seho guided him through the large house, a hand on the small of his back as he talked animatedly about Jihoon’s tour success and rise to stardom. If it had been anyone else he would have relaxed and welcomed the praise but the bile rising in his throat as he was lead deeper and deeper into the mansion prevented him from doing that.

Seho brings him to the large living area of the house, near the back. Its decorated in an array of hideous colours and ornaments, the like of which Jihoon has never had displeasure of marrying his retinas with. In the centre of the room was an expanded seating area surrounding a large glass table, where a single brown folder lay.

Seho gestured for Jihoon to take a seat and made his way to the small kitchenette at the side.

“What can I get you?” Seho asks

“Nothing, I don’t drink” he lies.

“Hmm, You should start, trust me, you’re going to need it after you open than folder” he says, pointing at the folder on the table.

……………………………………

When Jihoon looked at his photograph there with Seungcheol he'd thought it was a joke. A joke that left him with a heavy feeling in his throat, but a joke nonetheless. What would Seungcheol’s business partner gain out of destroying his reputation?

"You have an odd sense of humor, is this some kind of joke? I don’t believe you would try and destroy your business partner's image" he'd told Seho, nervously setting the file back down on the glass table in front of them.

"I assure you, sweetheart, I’m very sincere. You seem to be _misinformed_ because Seungcheol and I are no longer business partners, ....haven’t been partners for some time actually, not after I demonstrated some interest in **you** ” Seho spoke lowly, sweating in the dense summer night in his chair across from Jihoon. “It wasn't my idea. Seungcheol is very stubborn you see. **But** I thought it was very interesting that he didn’t have a problem with me ‘ _assessing_ ’ any of the other idols, but when it came to you…..Noooo….no I wasn’t to touch you” he continued, smiling at Jihoon.

“I don’t like being told what I can and can’t… _touch_ …so instead of being sensible and courteous to an old friend.... he twisted my arm out of my own business” Seho explained, anger and bitterness evident in his tone as he spoke.

“Seungcheol did a good job of protecting your reputation all these years but he didn’t quite pay the right people off I’m afraid. Silly Seungcheol, he’s still very young and doesn’t know how to play the game, he’s trying to catch up but the game waits for no one" Seho cooed mockingly.

“So what…..what do you want?” Jihoon asked, not entirely sure he wanted the answer but desperate for anyway out of the situation he had put himself in. He should never have come alone- but how was he to know how this was to play out.

“I am the only one who has these photo’s” Seho spoke up, moving from across Jihoon to sit next to him on the couch, crowding him. “I _could_ publish them, I _could_ destroy everything you have worked so hard to build up.” He threatened

“Seungcheol has lawyers, he will be able to prot” Jihoon began to say

“Ha! No…He will protect himself, his company, _his_ image, but….he **WILL** distance himself from you, cut you lose, after all, you have been the weakest link, a thorn in his side, I actually think I am doing him a favor here” Seho taunted

Jihoon let the threat sink in. He assessed its validity- True, Seungcheol had spent a lot of resources to protect his image. Jihoon’s success as an idol _did_ make him a considerable amount of money but he had many idols, and he was wealthy enough without Jihoon's contribution. It made perfect sense that if when push came to shove, Jihoon would be the first to be shoved essentially, he _was_ the biggest liability.

“But it doesn’t have to come to that my sweet” Seho continues “ If you don’t want anything to change, it doesn’t have to. I know we can come to some kind of _arrangement_ …… just like the arrangement you have with Seungcheol” He said, perversely leering at Jihoon as his hand came to rest on the smaller man’s shoulder.

Jihoon flinched at the contact, repulsed by the older man’s presence and suggestion. “Seungcheol never touched me…he..never fucked me” Jihoon spoke, voice breaking as he did.

“That’s not what Jeonghan told me, or what these photographs show” Seho explained lifting one photograph from the wallet on the table, dangling it in front of Jihoon.

It was a black and white CCTV image of the executive suite in the club, Jihoon straddling Seungcheol’s thighs on the couch, the first day they met. Jihoon’s face burned at the memory, it was so long ago, almost 3 years but yet _so_ fresh in his mind. He had teased Seungcheol that day, but nothing else transpired, despite what they had “arranged” to do, Seungcheol did not go through with any of it. He kept his promise-he protected him.

“The photos are taken out of context, it’s not what….not what it looks like” Jihoon defended, hands clenching in a futile attempt to remain in control of his emotions as his body began to tremble, he voice cracking, wracking with sobs.

“Maybe not, These _could_ be very innocent pictures. But I am sure I can paint a pretty….pretty picture with them If I have to Jihoonie” Seho taunts again, squeezing Jihoon’s shoulder painfully

“ _Jihoonie_ , that’s what he calls you isn’t it?” he hisses against Jihoon’s ear.

“That’s what I am going to call you... when I **have** you”

…………………………………………………….

Getting a friendly phone call from an old business partner on the day one of your top idols goes missing should mean nothing to an increasingly stressed Seungcheol. Getting an overly friendly call from an old business partner you ended dealings with on poor terms **and** getting a notification from Seungkwan that somebody had broken into the club and snatched a pile of archived CCTV footage _should_ be a complete coincidence Seungcheol thinks.

If you are a conspiracy theorist- maybe those two things just resolve themselves, but if you’re a normal person - you almost have to become a conspiracy theorist to figure out what is happening.

“He’s not answering his phone, it just keeps going to voicemail” Vernon says, watching Seungcheol pace up and down the room.

“Off course he isn’t answering Vernon….he doesn’t have his SIM card, I told you that- Who was the last person to see him?” Seungcheol asks, momentarily stopping his anxious pacing to direct the question at the team that have assembled in his office late into the night. He fidgets nervously with his loosened cufflinks as he paces.

“I last saw him in your office, then Hoshi dropped him off on his way home ….that was around 6pm, before we left for the Gala” Wonwoo speaks up from his seat, still dressed in his tux. He’d made his way to the office as soon as he got Seungcheol's franticphone call.

“The doorman at his apartment said he left in his car at around 10.15pm- alone” Vernon says, “Didn’t speak,  just a passing hello and he has no idea where he was headed” he adds.

“I was messaging him just before that, he didn’t reply to my last message and... that’s when I stopped at his place” Seungcheol concludes, as he wanders around, thinking aloud.

There was nothing out of the ordinary with Jihoon’s apartment when Seungcheol entered, no sign of a break in, nor a moment of distress, but there was no sign of Jihoon either and the discarded sim card at the foot of the bed had roused doubt in Seungcheol.

“Seungcheol” Wonwoo begins aloud getting his attention, before standing to speak lowly in his ear instead “….bro, maybe he’s just out for drive…maybe he wants some time to himself, you know how intense this business can get” He says trying to reassure his friend.

“No, that doesn't make any sense....we....something is not right….I can sense it” Seungcheol says, he is definitely a conspiracy theorist when it comes to sorting this out. It can’t be a coincidence.

“Is there a GPS on his car?” Vernon offers, trying not to disrupt the muted conversation they were having.

“Uhhh….yeah…..I think so” Hoshi says

“Track it!” Seungcheol demands.


	7. Your Candy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh o!

“You know, you are doing a great job at acting all shy and innocent Jihoon-ie. But I know it’s all for show, you are a _little_ whore deep inside and I have the pictures to prove it-- so please, stop the act and dry those tears” Seho cooes.

“I assure you….you _will_ enjoy this” he says, as Jihoon gave up on trying to reign in his emotions. He never thought he would be back in this situation, whoring himself out to better himself. His body heaves with another heavy sob as tears stream down his face in defeat.

He curls his hands into fists to keep them from shaking but it doesn't stop another fresh wave of hot tears pouring down his cheeks.

“Ugh...I think you’re not planning on calming down anytime soon, so I think I’ll just get started” Seho suggests.

And then Seho's hand is on his thigh, his fat fingers broad and fanned wide, clamy through the thin fabric line of Jihoon’s sweatpants. Jihoon bows his head further and tries to pull himself together; disgust, loathing and fear rising in his chest. He can’t think clearly, everything is a jumble of sensations and he can't manage to move or push the hand away, he can't manage it, and he draws in a ragged breath. Then Seho presses two white tablets into his hand and gives him the glass of wine he was drinking from.

“Take this…..it will… _lower_ your inhibitions…..but you’ll still _remember_ everything I do to you." He says, slouching over the young idol, looking disgustingly happy with himself.

Jihoon is crying more audibly now, he can't concentrate, can barely hear the grotesque man beside him unzipping his trousers. He's too busy feeling trapped, helpless and pathetic and he’s pretty sure he’s having a panic attack at the thought of what was to come next.

In his last coherent moment he cries out, he don’t know what he says exactly- but it stops Seho momentarily, the fat man is suitably alarmed at his outburst but then he sneers “What, do you _really_ think your boyfriend is coming to your rescue?” Seho snorts loudly, clutching his belly as he dissolves into laughter.

The reprieve is short lived as the large man closes in on him again, grinning, thumb sweeping up the inside seam of Jihoon’s pants.

 

 

**“What _THE ACTUAL FUCK_ do you think you’re doing”**

 

A voice booms through the room.

The hand on his thigh retracts- instantly, **too** obviously, his intent would have been less obvious had he kept it there and maintained a faux display of comfort.

Jihoon is distracted from his misery as he glances up at the figure of Seungcheol hovering at the door taking in the display. He thinks his mind has broken down so much it conjured the image of Seungcheol there- to protect him-  he must be imagining it- so he blinks tears away to look clearly for himself and... Seungcheol is indeed here, standing- _here_.

“It was too damn obvious that you were behind this you ** _fat cunt_** ” Seungcheol seethes, advancing on the old man.

 

It may have been some kind of miracle that he located them, but Seho was stupid and greedy, giving away too much of his plan and celebrating too early. They could only track Jihoon’s car in the city, and lost sight of it once it ventured out of the city limits. Seungcheol recalled the fuzzy reception during his brief phone call with Seho and was familiar with some of the properties he owned in the area, but only one of them was isolated enough to ensure discretion and so Seungcheol followed his gut and was relieved to see Jihoon’s car parked at the entrance.

The relief gave way to blistering rage at the thought of what might be happening behind closed doors and Seungcheol wasted no time in rushing into the house. Seungcheol could not hear single noise as he entered the house and hoped he hadn’t made the biggest mistake of his life, showing up too late but then suddenly a voice cried out for him desperately, bouncing through the hallway.

**“CHEOL”**

He followed the echo rapidly through the house and stopped at the entrance to the living room. Eyes widening at the display playing out in front of him. The sight of that **fat-creep** touching _**his**_ precious property more or less, had sent things into a tail spin.

Seho may have stepped back from Jihoon following Seungcheol’s initial threat, but he never looked any less determined. Seungcheol should have known that just because he stopped any advances didn’t mean that he stopped thinking about the smaller idol. Seungcheol knows this is the unfortunate part about working with people born into ridiculous amounts of wealth and power, they are used to having things their own way. Seungcheol knows, he knows- because he was no different.

“Ahhh…ah..Seungcheol…my good friend…I was just” Seho panics, thrown by the unexpected interruption and being caught red handed.

“You were just **what**? Just **what** exactly? Hmmmm..Feeling up my property?” Seungcheol snaps angrily.

Jihoon feels his face heat at the possessive note in Seungcheol's voice.

“No!! Nooo…I was Just comforting the boy….he….came here on his own will” Seho stutters in fear, cowering in his seat.

“Really? Then **WHY** is he is crying? Is it because I disturbed you? Or is it because a fat _perverted_ fuck can’t keep his hands to himself?” Seungcheol shoots back reflexively, tone amused yet vicious. He moves slowly to stand in front of the couch Seho and Jihoon are seated, eyes glazed with a dark anger Jihoon has never seen him possess.

“How…..how did….do you find us?” Seho stutters, trying to piece how his plan fell apart.

"You're so predictable," Seungcheol says, which is not exactly an answer but it's all he will get.

“Jihoonie, go wait in the next room, I’ll call you back when we are finished here” Seungcheol says in a deceptively polite voice; arms crossed, shoulders squared, face void of emotion but his gaze pinning Seho in his seat.

As Jihoon complies with the demand he can hear Seungcheol speak to the older man. voice sharp and taunting.

“Now. _Remind me_ Seho. What did I tell you I would do if you touched him?”

 

…………………………………………………….

Seungcheol doesn’t call him back into the room, but he does enter the room Jihoon has been waiting in anxiously after 10 minutes or so have passed. Jihoon couldn’t hear much through the thick wooden door but the distinct sound of thudding and smashing glass was unmissable.

When Seungcheol emerges, his hand is bleeding profusely from a large gash on his arm and his dark shirt shimmers around the rolled up cuffs where the material has soaked up blood. He takes one look at Jihoon, sitting eyes wide on the edge of the bed and walks over to the bathroom to clean up apparently.

"Seungcheol Hyung" Jihoon says quietly, following him "What did you do, what happened? tell me."

Seungcheol shakes his head, because he doesn't trust himself to speak. The air around them is too fragile.

" _Seungcheol Hyung_ " Jihoon says, and almost against his will he finds himself opening his mouth.

"Jihoonie I….I want…" Seungcheol says, and pauses. His hand pulls out a small shard of glass from his arm, and at the sight of more blood pulsing forth Jihoon makes a sound that is close enough to a whimper, the corner of Seungcheol mouth turns down. He resumes washing out the cut, thinking.

“Go home Jihoon” He finally says, turning off the tap and using a towel to staunch the bleed as best he can.

“No…I…your bleeding…I…..I will call an ambulance” Jihoon says hurriedly

“I already did, It’s fine, go home I will come see you when this all blows over” Seungcheol says assuring.

“Hyung….I’m sorry…I thought …I was trying to fix it…I was scared, he...said…” Jihoon scrambles for words.

“Hahh….oh god Jihoonie….Just, go home” Seungcheol repeats, keeping his gaze lowered on the towel around his arm quickly darkening in crimson. He doesn’t trust himself to look at the kid right now, not when he is in this state of hyper aggressiveness.

Jihoon grimaces at the tone but complies, glancing back as he leaves the doorway.

He freezes as he enters the adjacent room and is greeted by the sight of Seho, lying face down in a pool of his own blood. The glass table between the chairs shattered around him, shards sticking up through the thick carpet and catching the light of the chandelier. It looks almost as if he is floating in water, the glass shimmers around him so faintly, but he’s just a fat man drowning in his own blood.

_Oh my god_

The gravity of the situation dawns on Jihoon, no wander Seungcheol doesn’t want him here, look at what he has done, what he made him do. He needs to assess the collateral damage.

“Oh my god” He gasps and turns back to look at Seungcheol, standing in the doorway. He must have a horrified expression on his face because there's something in Seungcheol's eyes then, something soft and dark and sad.

Jihoon doesn’t register anything after that moment, except the feel of Seungcheol's arm around his shoulder, Seungcheol guiding him by the elbow outside to his car, Seungcheol murmuring softly in his ear, but what is he saying? He should probably be listening but his mind is blank and all he registers is.... 

“Go home puppy….don’t tell anyone you were hear……I will call you….ok?”

Jihoon feels suddenly exhausted and not in the mood to argue so he nods his head numbly in response and starts the  car engine.

 

…………………………………………………..

 

Seungcheol worries his lower lip, skims the edge of his finger over the outline of Jihoon’s face in the photo then quickly puts the photo back in the folder and pushes is between a pile of paperwork in his suitcase. If he’s lucky they will only want to cordon off the crime scene and by the time they ask to search his car he will have gotten rid the folder and anything else they could trace back to Jihoon.

He removes the towel to check the cut and slams his car door shut, before walking back to the entrance of the house.

What kind of a world was it where Seungcheol – _Choi Seungcheol_ for love of god- got in trouble for being too emotionally involved?

Since _when_ did he fit that mould?

Father deficit disorder or in layman’s terms; _Daddy issues_ ; that has to be it. The reason he is in this mess.

He’s missed out on having that protective, nurturing father figure himself and fills that void by projecting that emotion on others- specifically Jihoon- whether he likes it or not. That has to be it. Otherwise he couldn't imagine why else he would feel the need to actually kill someone to protect the small idol.

That’s probably what the prison psychologist will tell him in their weekly rehabilitation sessions.

He sits down on the front steps of the mansion, towel wrapped loosely around the drying bleed and can see the flash of sirens illuminating the darkness as they come closer. He thinks of Jihoon, broken, hurt and alone in his apartment, the thought gnaws at him painfully and he remembers now more clearly than he would ever admit to before, the exact moment back in the club when he felt that first delicate quiver of emotion in his chest when thinking of the young escort.

That was three years ago- whatever was planted that day has grown steadily and culminated in to a full blown emotion he didn’t think he would ever feel for _anyone_.

His future psychologist may use layman terminology to explain how it happened and term the reason as ‘daddy issues’

But all he could say was that he was definitely _whipped!_

Jihoon had him so _whipped,_ and he was perfectly content with that.

_God-Jihoon is probably curled up like a fucking puppy on his bed- sweet thing._

Seungcheol pushes he image to the back of his head, he doesn’t need to think about that right now.

He’s the one who might be going to jail and he can’t even conjure up any sympathy for himself? What the hell’s wrong with him?

_You’re so whipped S.Coups_

……………………………………………………………………

Jihoon lies on his bed, curled up, staring out the window. Almost a day has passed and no word from Seungcheol. He is afraid to sleep, to miss _anything_ , a call, a text, any news.

When his mobile rings he answers it too quickly “Cheol?”

“Uhh…no….it’s me Jihoon…..Wonwoo?” the voice on the line says.

“Won……but…..is …Where’s Seungcheol-Hyung?” He doesn't realize what he's asking for until he hears the voice on the other end of the line sigh in hesitation.

“He’s…busy Jihoon….he’s busy right now”

_He doesn’t want to speak to me again_

That thought alone destroys what little resolve he had keeping him composed and he breaks down in heavy tears, crying wounded and hysterical.

He makes out Wonwoo’s voice through the phone, worried and sympathetic, shushing him “Shhhh Jihoonie, shsssshhh it’s ok, It’s all going to be ok…..please don’t cry…shhhhhh”

“Its……its….not…….its….not…….S…..Seungcheol-hyung……he…..hates me……I fucked…..fucked up” He manages in between laboured sobs.

“No, OMO, he does not hate you....sshhhhh…Seungcheol cares about you….he really does” Wonwoo contests, trying to reign him in tenderly.

“He hates me….I messedup…..why do….doesn’t he….talk to me then” Jihoon says more calmly, listening to Wonwoo’s reasoning.

“Because he is in Jail” Wonwoo finally says. It doesn’t remedy the situation as Jihoon collapses in tears more hysterically than before at the news.

“Shhhhh Jihoon listen….it’s Ok………don’t worry, we are going to get him out on bail, the lawyer is filing the paperwork now and he will be out in the next day. He couldn’t call you from his cell and asked me to call you- but he didn’t want me to tell you he was in jail. He just wanted to make sure you were ok. But I ….I seem….seem to have just made things worse” Wonwoo elaborates.

“So…..so…he doesn’t hate me” Jihoon croaks

Wonwoo smiles, a fond sigh on the other end of the line “No, God…you’re the last person he could hate”

“I ruined everything Wonwoo, I fucked up” Jihoon tries to attest to his unfounded guilt

“No you didn’t Jihoon. You didn’t do anything wrong. You didn’t do anything, remember that” Wonwoo says more firmly. “Now, try and….try and get some sleep. A little rest might not be a bad idea yeah?”

“Ok” Jihoon mumbles, nuzzling back into his pillow. He doesn’t remember ending the call but he doesn’t sleep either.

His mind darts between replaying the last 48 hours in his head and dissolving into tears when he thinks about Seungcheol and the horrified last look he gave him. He wonders what it would be like to have him here, comforting him, soothing him with his deep voice and subtle touches, he imagines how nice it would be to just lean in and bury his face in the curve of his throat and forget the rest of the world existed.

………………………………………………………………………………

He’s out on Bail. He doesn't know if the police will be showing up to arrest him any day now with new evidence, but he doesn't fucking care, he doesn't _fucking_ care one bit. The lawyers will manage to find something to weasel him out of any conviction, they always have they always will- God knows he pays them enough to do just that. All he cares about now is going to Jihoon, principles be fucked! He would make new principles that didn’t involve him staggering around with a case of blue balls for three years.

Wonwoo had been kind enough to call him on his behalf but the grimace on his face when Seungcheol asked about Jihoon’s state was enough to have him wrestling the arresting officer presiding over his case to the ground and bolting out the door to attend to him.

_So whipped_

He’s not even sure Jihoon is at his apartment when he arrives, the thought just crossing his mind as his finger hovers above the doorbell. He’s about to pull out his phone to call him when he realizes he has left it back in the glove compartment of his car. So he pushes the doorbell anyway- he might as well now that he is here.

A few moments pass before he hears shuffling on the other side of the door, there is no Peephole so Jihoon can’t even know its him so he’s not sure he will open at all. He can hear the lock detaching and Jihoon pokes his head around the door gingerly to check on his caller. He gives him one quick look before he swings the door open wide in welcome, his eyes are puffy and face streaked with tears. Seungcheol is stunned at how beautiful he looks even in his dressed down state, free of makeup and full of casualness.

“Hyung!” Jihoon gasps, the word gravely on his vocal cords from incessant crying. “You’re here…I…….you came….I……do…do you want to come in?”

_Off course I’m here puppy…..where else would I be_

“Uhhhh……yeah” he manages to say, sounding stupid even to his own ears.

He wordlessly shuffles in pushing the door closed behind him and follows Jihoon into the apartment.

He’s fully aware of the way his eyes track the lithe movement of muscle along Jihoon’s back as he walks, the crease on his thigh from were he sat in one position for too long, the pale expanse of skin along his shoulder where the jumper collar dipped and the soft swell of his butt in those…. _.ridiculously_ tiny shorts he was wearing.

_Ohhh fuccccckkkkkkk…..I’m no better than Seho_

Now that he is here everything he was planning on saying and doing has rushed out of his head and he stands stiffly in the living area of the apartment as the younger man shifts to stand in front of him.

“Can I get you anything? Something to drink?” Jihoon asks.

“Uhhhhhhh” Seungcheol can hardly think, can hardly string two words together when Jihoon is standing there, looking at him with soft eyes and tongue flicking slowly over his beautifully plump lower lip.

“Uhm….uh….No…I’m not staying long. Just wanted to check up on you” He lies, he was really hoping to never leave but he can’t trust himself around the smaller man, not when he’s in such a fragile state, so _vulnerable._

Jihoon’s eyes droop “Oh……” Seungcheol is watching him intently, he can’t shake the feeling that he’s like a skittish puppy, about to bolt out the door the moment you release it from its leash, and it makes that quiver in Seungcheol’s stomach bloom.

“Hyung….how is your arm” Jihoon asks eyeing the white bandage wrapped around Seungcheol’s lower arm, choosing to study everything but the man’s face in front of him.

“Oh…yeah its fine, just a scratch” he replied

“Did you need stitches?” He asks

“Uhhhh, a….. few” He answers but following the despondent look on the smaller man’s face and the tears welling up behind his eyes, he regrets his honesty instantly “They insisted, normal procedure but I really didn’t need them…its nothing really”

“I got…..I got you injured….I got you arrested….I have…. caused so much trouble” Jihoon says, voice breaking in desperation, still not locking eyes with the older man. “Hyung… I am so sorry for all the trouble I caused you” Jihoon spoke lowly, head bowed. “I know you took a big risk signing me up and ….not disclosing my reputation and….. I messed it all up”

“Jihoon puppy, please just ….shut up.” Seungcheol says without any heat, finally seeing his chance to speak and knowing exactly what to say now.

Jihoon head snaps up, hurt evident on his features, composure cracking but Seungcheol smiles warm at him, and it makes his knees wobble, even after all these years. They might as well be back in the executive suite in the club all over again. Jihoon could hate him for the effect he has on him, but he doesn’t even try. Suddenly Seungcheol slides his fingers into his hair, ruffling it gently and leans in close, whispers softly, against Jihoon’s temple, “You are _worth_ it”

Jihoon gasps softly, the hand on his hair soothing his hurt instantly but replacing the feeling with excitement, he huffs to himself and speaks “Hyung….Do you have to go?  Can….can’t you stay a lit….little longer…hyung?” Jihoon says, voice dropping low into a breathless whisper as he looks up at Seungcheol through his lashes, they are almost nose to nose.

Seungcheol is suddenly dizzy, dizzy with an overwhelming need to kiss the young man, his brain frantically trying to arrange itself while the rest of his body struggles to shake off the rush of pure desire. He’s close enough to reach out and close his hands around Jihoon’s shoulders, sink his fingers into his soft fragrant hair and claim him. He thinks about just letting himself, just this once and then resign himself to never being allowed near the smaller man again. Surely it would be worth the pain of rejection, for just _one sweet taste._

“I…….I should….should go” Seungcheol says, voice resigned.

“Uhm….u….ok” Jihoon replies. Seungcheol pats his arm lightly, in a soothing touch and he is drawn to the gesture, watching the hand move up and down his arm tenderly. And that, somehow, makes him push for something when he should really back away.

So Jihoon leans forward, rests his hand against the broad chest, and kisses him. It's gentle for a moment, the most gentle kiss he has ever had and then Seungcheol groans into the kiss and grabs him roughly by the waist and pulls him flush against him, forcing Jihoon’s head up whilst angling his head down in a bruising kiss. He digs his fingers into the flesh and Jihoon’s hips, as if to prevent him from going anywhere, _as if_ Jihoon would even want to end this moment.

But Jihoon is lost. He melts into Seungcheol, splays his hands over his’ heart, feeling for his heartbeat. Jihoon opens his mouth to him, gives himself over, and Seungcheol kisses him like he’s the _sweetest_ thing he has ever tasted.

Seungcheol’s grip tightens impossibly further as he takes control of the kiss, Jihoon can only moan into his mouth as lets the older man walk him backwards to the bed and lets himself be pressed tightly down against the thick mattress. Jihoon pushes up against him, he can’t get close enough. He wants Seungcheol all around him, wants to  _feel_  him, wants him _inside_ of him, he’s wanted that all day, Christ-he’s wanted it for the last three fucking years.

A handful of seconds go by, until Seungcheol jerks back, mouth slack and panting. His cheeks are red with lack of oxygen but he watches the smaller man with wide, terrified eyes as his breath stutters out. His hands haven’t moved from were they’re pining Jihoon to the bed, but slowly, he lets go, lifting himself away cautiously.

“I….oh shit…..I’m so..sorry Jihoon…..I lost….I lost control……I’m sorry” Seungcheol stutters, eyes darting around nervously as he shuffles backwards off the bed “It…..I won’t do it again…..I;m..sorry…..”

“Hyung…..please…stop” Jihoon begins, gaining Seungcheol’s attention back “Please Hyung….don’t….don’t go…I……please…stay with me..” he says, taking hold of a slack arm and tugging the older man forward again.

Seungcheol shakes his hand “I can’t …can’t be around you puppy….I….want….want to do things to you.…I…when I’m around you……I can’t control myself” he admits.

“I don’t want you to” Jihoon whispers, crawling backwards carefully onto his bed, tugging the older man forward again.

Seungcheol lifts his hand, inch by careful inch, waiting for Jihoon to change his mind and stop him. When he reaches out to cup Jihoon’s cheek, he can’t help but notice how his hand looks huge and rough splayed against Jihoon’s cheek, the curve of his jaw and the beautiful was his eyelashes sweep across his cheeks. The smaller man’s lips are barely parted and his expression is soft- welcoming, with a small hint of coyness.

Then Seungcheol is the one being pulled close. He gasps, splaying one hand out to brace himself against the bed and this kiss is not chaste. It’s Jihoon’s fingers fluttering over Seungcheol’s cheek, thumb skimming over the corner of his lips, which are open, open and sliding over Jihoon’s in slow, tender exploration as Seungcheol nudges his tongue against the edge of Jihoon’s teeth and into his mouth.

Jihoon tastes like strawberries and cream, like that first kiss they shared, so sweet and Seungcheol wants to sink into it, drink him up.

For as deep as their kiss is, Seungcheol continues to touch him carefully, just shy of being innocent. Jihoon finds it sweet, amusing almost considering how hard the older mans is in his trousers, Jihoon can feel him against his abdomen whenever he presses in close. He want’s to tell him its ok, that he is not afraid, whatever transpired before between them has not tainted his memory, but he can’t bring himself to end their kiss. Then Seungcheol deepens the kiss, sighing into his mouth and pushing him further into the bed and Jihoon know’s he must feel the same way, must have read his thoughts. What's happening now between them is new and beautiful.

The kiss ends again and Jihoon whines, high and breathless, but he doesn’t care. He’s vaguely aware of Seungcheol’s big hand curling around to cradle the back of his head as his other hand -at the side of Jihoon’s hip moves down to the small stretch of skin above Jihoon’s knee, just below where the shorts cut off. He runs his thumb over the soft skin gently and then curls his hand around the back of Jihoon’s knee, lifting and parting his legs slightly, giving him more room to press up against the small body beneath him.

 _He wants me too-_ Seungcheol thinks, heat blooming low in his belly as Jihoon pulls him back down, his eyes fluttering shut and Jihoon makes a delicious quiet little noise in his throat right as their lips slide together again.

He abandons Jihoon's mouth to suck bruises along the underside of his jaw as he murmurs, "Do you want this---tell me you want this."

"Yes---yes—yes daddy, I’ve wanted it from the first night I met you" Jihoon says, and gasps when Seungcheol nips sharply at his ear.

"Same baby….same…" Seungcheol says, his lips dragging against Jihoon’s throat "I’ve wanted you for so long it hurts"

Jihoon pulls his head back up to look at him and cups his face, kissing him in response to his confession. His hands shaking as he begins to pull at the buttons on Seungcheol’s shirt and he can feel Seungcheol tug the hem loose from his trousers as he releases the final button.

He lets his hand trail down Seungcheol’s chest, over-warm, toned muscle, fingertips coasting over strong ridges on his torso, down to the dip in his hips ghosting over the defined bulge in his pants. Seungcheol shudders at the soft touch.

Seungcheol slides both hands under Jihoon’s jumper and palms his sides as the younger man’s fingers continue to map over his chest, tracing gentle patterns over stiff muscle. Jihoon stops his ministration briefly to raise his arms and allow Seungcheol to pull the soft material over his head and off. He sighs deeply and watches as the dark haired man begins to mouth at the indentation over the solid line of his collarbone, his lips a cool and wet relief against his scorching skin.

Jihoon’s breath catches as lips brush his nipple, then when a tongue laps the bud into a worried state before he moves on to the other, repeating the action. He groans softly as Seungcheol reaches up to kiss him again, deeper and wetter this time. When he pulls back for air, Jihoon instinctively chases his mouth; renewing their kiss and he swears he can feel Seungcheol lips form a smile against his.

It feels as if they have done this before-and Seungcheol reminds himself-that _technically_ they have, they are just picking up where the left off all those years ago but with a different emotion thrown in the mix. They are re-learning each other’s tastes, stopping every so often to simply breathe into each other’s mouths as they shiver with each touch.

Seungcheol has never been with someone like this before, never wanted someone like this before and where previously a straight out fuck would be the only thing to satisfy him he finds the sensation of just hands on skin, lips and tongue is enough to push him over the edge.

He thinks about what it would be like to slide his mouth down lower, and mouth Jihoon’s erection through his shorts, strip him down and lick him open until he comes just from his tongue inside him. Seungcheol swallows a moan, content on doing just that when the chance presented itself, but he would have to wait another day. He couldn’t push Jihoon-not now.

The instant he feels fingertips push tentatively against the bulge in his trousers, he shivers and breaks out of the kiss, gritting his teeth to keep himself from groaning too loudly. He wants to take it slow but Jihoon is making that very difficult with his roaming hands.

“We don’t have to…have to do anything today…we can just kiss” Seungcheol says, not wanting to push the young man further than he was ready to go. He’s done that once before and he didn’t want to wait another three years to repeat this moment.

Jihoon’s hand stills between his thighs, but his thumb sweeps a careful line over the outline of the older man's cock.

“You’re so sweet hyung….always looking after me…..are you gonna make me beg for your cock? Cause I will if I have too” Jihoon says carefully. It gets him a stuttered groan from Seungcheol, who leans back then and quickly undoes his belt and trouser fastenings with deft ease, pushing them down his hips with his underwear with practiced efficiency. Jihoon watches with anticipation and then stops breathing altogether when he takes in the sight of Seungcheol’s cock. Biting his lip with fevered lust.

_….hnnnfff…he’s gonna split me in half._

As he shoves the remnants of his clothing off, he looks back at the younger man and sees him watching, intently, lips bit, wet and red from their kisses, and he realises that Jihoon has always been watching him, he may have dreamt this scenario up several times over the last few years, but he’s definitely awake now, this is happening, Jihoon _wants_ this.

He leans down over the lithe body on the bed and they resume kissing, the only sound in the room is that of their wet kisses and uneven breathing. Seungcheol tugs at his shorts, silently requesting permission and Jihoon lifts his hips of the bed, allowing them to slide off smoothly. Seungcheol takes in the image below him, the sight of the soft curve of his cock, erect against his pale stomach is enough to drive him into a frenzy,knowing Jihoon is aroused, he’s erect here for him,  _because_  of him.

“Seungch….cheol Hyung please…..uhh”

He’s never seen Jihoon look so vulnerable before, so young, beautiful and _needy_ all at once. He bites his lips at the sight, thumbing lazy circles against the creamy hips as the young man moans his name and shivers beneath him.

“Fuck….you’re so beautiful Jihoonie….so….pretty…” He says “My pretty puppy… _just mine_.”

“Yours…..your puppy…..just yours” Jihoon echoes

He brings his hand up to Jihoon’s lips, and the without hesitation he sucks on one of his fingers, bites it gently, and then hollows his cheeks as he delivers a few long, wet, obscene licks, and the sound he makes when Seungcheol pushes a second finger into his mouth- it's a low groan that just  _wrecks_  Seungcheol, because it sounds like complete and utter surrender. He swirls his tongue around the digits in his mouth and coats them heavily, eagerly.

Then Seungcheol’s hand is retreating, sliding down Jihoon’s back, fingers rubbing circles against his hole and he writhes on the bed in eager response, he slides one finger inside him, knuckle grazing past the wet ring of muscle slowly before he halts. Seungcheol stops to breathe, to allow the discomfort to settle and he watches; the sight of Jihoon’s hole closing and clenching around one knuckle is mesmerising. He tries to not make any sudden movements and allow for the younger man to adjust to the intrusion but the hands clamped on his shoulders and the small twitches of his hips against the invading digit don’t leave much room for interpretation.

Jihoon begs “Don’t stop….please….hyung….ihhaaaa” He breaks off as Seungcheol pushes the second digit in and Jihoon arches up on instinct and then down onto the invading fingers, anchoring himself with one arm around Seungcheol's neck. His body shakes as Seungcheol twists his fingers, hitting just the right spot and white spots cloud his vision.

“Cheol….ahhh….yes….s’good” he gasps as Seungcheol drags his fingers against that spot again and again, just to hear him make more of those wonderful noises before working another finger then another into him and Jihoon’s thighs tremble with the sensation of being stretched open. A wave is building in his stomach and before it breaks the sensation is suddenly gone and he can’t help but whine desperately at the loss as Seungcheol withdraws his fingers carefully.

“SSo..sorry puppy….but I got something better planned” Seungcheol says, reluctantly leaning back and palming his cock, hand slicking the precum gathered around his glistening cock head down his shaft with a few measured strokes. “Shit!” he curses suddenly “This isn’t enough……you got any lube?” he asks

“Nooo! Jihoon whines, then “….wait….yes...yes I do” he adds, raising his back off the bed and reaching out to tug the older man forward, hands on either side of his hips.

Seungcheol looks down at him, “Wait…what are….. ** _OHHHHH FUCCCKKK_** ” he draws out the last two syllables as Jihoon wraps his lips around the head of his erection, warm mouth sucking him in slowly and coating him with makeshift lubrication. One of Jihoon’s hands leaves it's position on his hip to grip the base of the shaft, steadying his aim and then he pushes his mouth forward again, enveloping the first few inches in a wet heat.

Seungcheol squeezes his eyes shut at the incredible sensation coursing through his body with each wet lick and suck the young man delivers to his cock, his hips jerk roughly as he tries to limit his movements in case he inadvertently chokes the younger man and then the sensation is gone. He looks down to see the young man lying back down on the bed again, his cock free again, hanging heavy, dripping with saliva.

“Sorry daddy…but didn’t you say you had something better planned” he teased. Seungcheol broke into a grin as his earlier comment is thrown back a him.

Jihoon grins back up, he would have gladly continued relishing Seungcheol’s cock but he _needs_ to be fucked open already, so he tugs at Seungcheol's bicep as he lowers himself again and says, "Please daddy…. _need_ you inside of me… _want_ you inside of me now".  Seungcheol spares him the obvious response as his brain has stopped functioning at this point, so he lifts one of Jihoon’s knee’s over his shoulder, grips the head of his cock and presses in.

He throws his head back at the intense intrusion, despite the preparation, Seungcheol is bigger than 4 fingers and the first entry is a tight burn that leaves him breathless and limp, he can only lay back and take it. He soon finds himself loosening up the way Seungcheol is pushing into him, fucking him with short, steady strokes that seem to liquify his spine and all he can do is gasp and try to hold Seungcheol’s gaze with each thrust he delivers. He can feel the tremor in the older man’s arms, braced on either side of him, can feel the effort it takes for him to control himself, to go slow and he tangles his fingers in the hair at the back of Seungcheol’s head and pulls him close for a kiss, disguising his own groans and grunts as he begins to push back on the cock penetrating him, matching Seungcheol’s pace and encouraging him to go as fast as he needed.

Seungcheol groans into the kiss, then bites his lower lip, thrusting hard and unrelenting into Jihoon before his cock brushes up against the same bundle of nerves as before and the smaller man breaks the kiss to scream into the dense air of the apartment.

“CHEOL….FUCK….UHHH….FUCK….HHM..more..”

“YEEESS…UGHHH…..UGH….NNN…CH……CHEOL…..PLEASE”

Seungcheol grunts his reply “Ye…..yes puppy, yes baby, hnnn”

Their skin is slick with sweat and Jihoon’s cock is pressed between their stomachs, rubbing deliciously against their combined perspiration but not with enough friction to push him off the edge yet. He can feel the wave of an orgasm building up again low in his stomach, crescendo building slowly with each thrust, each time Seungcheol’s cock rams him, rams against the sensitive sweet spot inside.

“NNN…….hyunn….hyunnng…..ah….”

“So….so….good…..god…….SO…..nhh….good for me puppy….you’re…so…so tight…”

His body shakes, and he loses his breath at the feel of Seungcheol’s warm, callused fingers closing around his cock. He can’t-he just  _can’t_  hold on, it’s too much, not when his cock is in the slick and hot grip of Seungcheol’s hand. He snaps his head back knocking it off the headboard and jerks his hips up into the older man’s fist in an awkward and uneven rhythm. It takes all of four or five strokes before his entire body twitches in euphoria, before he moans high and helpless and falls apart, spilling thick white streaks all over his stomach.

“CHEH…..ughhh..ah….CHEOL!!” he sobs.

Seungcheol releases his cock and braces the now free hand against the headboard as he tumbles forward, fucking into Jihoon with sharper more erratic thrusts. “Tig..ht….so…good…ji…hoonie….ah” he pants as he bottoms out with each thrust.

“ _Please....ugh_ ” Jihoon moans lowly as the cock inside him batters his oversensitive walls and knocks against his prostrate again and again, drawing out another yet dry orgasm from him.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Seungcheol hisses as Jihoon’s inner walls tighten around him exquisitely, pulling him in deeper and enveloping his cock in an unbearably constricted heat.  Sucking hard at Seungcheol’s lower lip, hard enough to break the skin, Jihoon feels the older man shudder and groan, hot wetness spreading inside of him and-holy shit- knowing that its Seungcheol’s cum inside of him, that’s hotter than anything he’s ever known.

He collapses in a panting, messy heap, face buried in the hollow of Jihoon’s throat, mouth open gasping for air, but he doesn’t stop touching Jihoon; one hand trails up and down his thigh, soothing the bruised skin there where he gripped too tight as he fucked into him. Jihoon winces as Seungcheol pulls out carefully, he feels the warm trickle of excess cum sliding out his hole and down the seam of his thigh and relishes in the sensation that it is Seungcheol’s.

Seungcheol grips and pulls at the edge of the bed spread, using a corner to wipe the rapidly cooling smears of cum on his partners stomach, it’s not a thorough clean but for the moment it will do as he settles down on the bed pulling the smaller man’s body on top of his. He presses a chaste kiss to the top of the light haired man’s head as one of Jihoon’s hands settles on his chest and the other nudges against his own hand until their fingers thread together in a loose hold.

 _“ **Mine”**_ Seungcheol says finally, as his breathing evens outs but there is still a gratifying rasp to his voice.

 ** _“Yours”_** Jihoon echoes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ^_^ I hope you enjoyed the smut. I sure love angsty smut. I feel like Oprah, "You get some smut, and you get some smut, EVERYBODY GETS SMUT!"  
> Oh shit I better go to bed I have to be in work in like 5 hours :(


	8. Guilty Candy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aftermath and covering tracks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well....that was a massive Hiatus. But I was urged to update so I have.  
> Hope you enjoy :)

Jihoon has been awake for over an hour, cradled comfortably against the older man’s chest, watching him sleep. Seungcheol, despite the trauma of the last few days, looks adorably at peace with the world. He stirs and fidgets the minute before his eyes flutter open.

Jihoon observes him come out of sleep, slowly, his hand seeking out the sleek curve of Jihoon’s ass all on its own, and squeezing the pert flesh, as he blinks his eyes open. Seungcheol is then looking around cautiously before his vision settles on Jihoon lying against his chest and he turns to him, giving him the involuntary once over.

Jihoon could feel the shift in his consciousness without even looking at him. “Good morning Hyung" Jihoon whispers.

Seungcheol is quiet for a moment. Then he carefully, reaches one hand out to the soft pale flesh of Jihoon’s arm, and pinches him. “ ** _Ow_**.. _hey.._ what was that for?” Jihoon whined, soothing out the twinge in his arm.

When Seungcheol speaks, his voice is gravelly with sleep, and low “Sorry. .I was just pinching you to make sure this wasn’t a dream....I’ve dreamt a lot about you...wanted to be sure this was real” he said, smiling wistfully.

Jihoon blushed “You should pinch yourself if you think you’re dreaming...not me silly” he said softly, smoothing Seungcheol’s hair off his brow before leaning in to kiss him just over the pulse point on his neck.

“True...but maybe I knew I wasn’t dreaming and just wanted an excuse to touch you again?” Seungcheol said, one eyebrow raised suggestively. Jihoon knew the man tends to play his cards close to the chest, so he doesn't come off as the most approachable person on earth. It's interesting to Jihoon, that he's seeing a new side of him now, although it’s not really a new side at all, it’s just the side he’s kept under lock and key for the last three years.

“You don’t need an excuse” Jihoon says. Tentative at first, then lightly teasing, he mouths at Seungcheol’s jaw, and below his ear. “...you can touch me whenever you want Cheol” Jihoon whispered.

Seungcheol grins down at him "You’re spoiling me" Seungcheol grips him by the arms, flips them over and presses wet kisses to his neck. "Hmm...well then if you don’t mind..” he trailed off, mouthing a line of kisses across the slight man’s collar.

“I could stay here forever you know…if you would stay in this bed with me” Seungcheol murmurs against his skin. Jihoon mewls, twisting, writhing, hands roaming and searching, grasping for support grabbing for purchase. Seungcheol stretches out over him, languorous and slow, one arm reaching over to grip the headbaord, while his teeth graze and nip at Jihoon's neck.

“My bed is hardly that appealing a location to stay forever in” Jihoon sighed.

“If you’re going to be in it….yes it is” Seungcheol grinned eyes gleaming as Jihoon huffed out incredulous laughter.

Seungcheol cuts off his laugh with a quick, breathless kiss. "I could force Hoshi to give you a holiday, I could take you away, somewhere hot" He kisses Jihoon's chin. "A beach" His jaw. "A yatch." His neck. "A private island. I can’t wait to see you soaking up the sun in a tiny pair of shorts..poolside...that would be the ideal holiday for me”

"Yeah," Jihoon says, raising an eyebrow interestedly . He stops to think about that scenario: on a private beach, warm waters, just the two of them, utter peace while Seungcheol does whatever he pleases to him, oh _fuck_ , that makes him hotter than it has any right to. "Oh—Hyung—that does sound like fun"

"Good…that’s just what I’ll do…after this investigation is over and the police clear me" Seungcheol groans, suckling on Jihoon’s jugular, pressing his tongue flat against the pulse there.

Jihoon looks up at Seungcheol, cups his cheek and draws his face to meet his eyes, the dawning of realization on his face. Seungcheol was still on bail, he was _probably_ not allowed to leave the country, his passport had _probably_ been confiscated. The man’s life was teetering on the edge because of him. Gently, he presses one kiss to the centre of Seungcheol’s head. “Hyung…I should tell them the truth, about Seho...it’s my fault you were there. If I explain to them-”

“No…you can’t say anything” Seungcheol says abruptly, his voice a shade too gruff, his eyes a shade too guarded.

Jihoon flinches back a little, but proceeds “Why can’t you just tell the police the truth?...it was..self defence...Seho attacked you and he was...going to… hurt me...why can’t you just tell them that?” Jihoon said pleadingly. He hates how he sounds young and naïve, tentative.

Seungcheol strokes his hair, gently, over and over again, running his fingers through it. It's exactly what Jihoon needs right now. “Because it would drag you into this...it would create more problems...trust me on this Jihoon. Can you do that? Can you trust me?” Seungcheol asked cupping his jaw tenderly, the ghost of a smile on his face.

Jihoon regards him through heavy-lidded eyes “Off course Hyung ..I trust you” he confirmed, running his fingers up and down Seungcheol's forearm.

The house phone rang then, interrupting them. Seungcheol watches the arch of Jihoon’s body as he reaches off to the side to pick it up off the cradle “Hmm..just ignore it” Seungcheol said, pulling the younger man back into the bed.

Jihoon laughed as he landed back against the pillows “But Cheollie...only a few people have that number...it might be urgent” Jihoon protested, not really pushing for it though, allowing Seungcheol to draw him back under the covers into his embrace without much of a fight.

The phone stopped ringing after a while, but they couldn’t ignore the knock on the front door and the incessant ringing of the doorbell.

“ **For fucks sake**...don’t move...I’ll be back after I take care of this unwelcome intrusion” Seungcheol huffed, rolling out from under the covers and yanking his trousers on, not bothering with a shirt. He worked on zipping them up and buckling his belt as he walked towards the door.

“Jihoon why arn’t you answering your ph-“ Hoshi paused mid-sentence, standing at the entrance, taking in the sight of a slightly disheveled Seungcheol, in nothing but creased trousers answering the idols door. “Hyung... _what_....” He sounds and looks so shocked, Seungcheol doesn’t have time to hide his amusement.

“What do you want Hoshi? You’re interrupting me” he said matter of fact.

“Wonwoo’s been looking for you...he’s tried calling you all day...the police want to speak to you again” Hoshi explained quickly.

Seungcheol pinches his brow in frustration, he’s not scheduled to meet with his lawyers until the following morning, so Seungcheol assumed he wouldn’t have to answer any more questions for the next day or so, and at least have that much time to spend polishing up his story. Now he would have to work faster. “Ughh...yeah I left my phone in the car...what do they want to talk about?” Seungcheol asked, leaving the door open and walking back into the apartment, Hoshi stood at the entrance looking lost, before realizing he had permission to enter and bounded in after him.

“They didn’t say...just that they want to go over your version of events” Hoshi explained, looking around the living room to survey just what happened last night.

“Alright...I suppose it serves my interest to cooperate with them. I need you to assemble some of the idols, not all of them...just a handful. Enough for a photoshoot at the seaside this afternoon. And I need you to get Jihoon a new mobile...I...ugh..he lost his” Seungcheol lied.

Hoshi has a appallingly terrible time trying to determine whether he’s being serious. “Are you seriously considering continuing with promotions while all this is going on? Shouldn’t you concern yourself with possible manslaughter charges you have hanging over you? I..and...why the seaside? Why today? Can’t this wait?” Hoshi tried to go for a reasoning tone but just sounded like whining. 

Seungcheol narrows his eyes at the unwarranted sermon. It's not like it's really Hoshi’s place to tell Seungcheol what's good for him, or to even make suggestions, and it's definitely not his job to offer to help when Seungcheol hasn't asked. “Hosh..I don’t pay you for your opinion on schedules...I pay you to do what I say. **I need a photoshoot** - **by the seaside-** I want it done **today**. I will be on site after I speak with the police to watch and I want things to continue as normal. I’m not letting this fuck up our schedules” Seungcheol explained sternly.

……..

Jihoon listens to the conversation taking place outside him bedroom, the voices don’t travel far enough for him to make out distinct words. He's sticky and sore and doesn't want to move, but he sits up gingerly and pulls himself out of the bed, pulls open a drawer and takes out some fresh clothes, a new pair of shorts and another oversized jumper. When most of his tour outfits are fitted and clingy, he appreciated dressing down on his time off, and oversized was always a good look for him.

When he emerged from his bedroom, Seungcheol is standing impassively as Hoshi gestures passionately mid rant. He pauses when he sees Jihoon emerge timidly, trying hard not to limp.“I’m making coffee ....does anyone want one” Jihoon says, sliding into the kitchen and turning his coffee machine on, clipping the carafe in , ignoring Hoshi’s horror and Seungcheol’s smug smile equally.

 

For a moment Hoshi's head whips back and forth between the two, like he doesn’t know which one of them to stare at harder. He settles for studying Jihoon carefully, taking note of the bite marks along his neck, fingerprints on his jaw, where he can see bruises blooming along his thighs. Hoshi looks at Jihoon, horrified, and then over at Seungcheol, who’s grinning unrepentantly. “What happened ….did… _you guys have sex_?” he says, almost like he’s hurt he wasn’t invited.

“Here we go….”

Hoshi carries on blithely, still reeling a bit at the new revelation, as Seungcheol pads back into the bedroom and picks his shirt off the floor. “Seungcheol, we have rules…..this is definitely going against them. I mean….what were you thinking?” Hoshi says, pointing his index finger at Seungcheol, obviously putting sole blame on him, unfairly as usual.“Your recent actions aren’t painting a good image for the company”

Seungcheol quirks his mouth and straightens up, squaring his shoulders. He looks amused, which tends to be his default expression whenever his employees make a misstep of some kind, and at the moment Seungcheol is hard-pressed to think of a bigger misstep than this one. “Am I hearing things correctly? I think there must be something wrong with my hearing, because you didn’t just try and reprimand me like I work for you when it’s the other way round. You might want to try and look a little less - _whatever this expression is on your face is_.....or maybe you really are constipated” he says, which is a typically Seungcheol insult: giving people an opportunity to correct their mistakes before he lays into them.

“I just think it’s a slippery slope from here….who’s next? Does this mean Jihoon gets special treatment because he spreads his legs for you?” Hoshi continues.

Jihoon smacks a cup down on the counter and gives him a withering look. Seungcheol actually titters, before accepting a cup from Jihoon “It’s wonderful that we’ve known each other all these years Hosh and yet you still don’t know when to shut up and mind your own business” he muses.

“I’m…sorry sir. I spoke …out of turn. I….” Hoshi stammers a little, having now quite recovered his voice and the ability to blink. There’s actual contriteness in his voice, but that doesn’t make the tension dissipate.

Jihoon pulls a considering expression while Seungcheol scoffs into the lip of his coffee mug. “That’s an understatement, tell me Hoshi…do you like your job?”

Hoshi swallows thickly, because Seungcheol sounds like he’s working his way up to a well-deserved rebuke, one where Hoshi loses his job for overstepping his position, but then Seungcheol interrupts himself with a spectacular yawn and seems to lose most of his steam. “…I’m letting it slide because lucky for you….I’m feeling really good right now.”

……………………..

Once Hoshi accepts his task for the day and leaves, Seungcheol begins dressing himself slowly, he’s deep in thought.

“Jihoonie baby” he says finally, somewhat more subdued. “Listen. I need to ask a favour….I need your phone. If anyone asks….I need you to tell them you lost it. I’m going to need to run some checks on it. OK?” This isn’t a request Seungcheol ever thought he’d be asking of Jihoon, but what the hell, he’s asked for far worse.

“OK...” Jihoon agreed instantly, pulling his phone out of his oversized jumper.

“Really...that easy?” Almost shying away from the sincerity in Jihoon’s eyes. “You don’t want to know why I’m taking it?” Seungcheol asked, surprised at the younger idols lack of hesitation.

When Jihoon grips his chin and holds him in place to give the most vexingly light brush of lips to the corner of his mouth, Seungcheol’s lashes droop in pleasure and he leans in closer, without seeming to have any idea he’s doing it. Jihoon pushes him back lightly with a chuckle. “No....like I said...I trust you” Jihoon answered.

“That’s sweet. I appreciate that Jihoonie. One less person to try and convince makes my life a lot easier” Seungcheol said, pressing a light kiss to the top of his head. “I know...you’re tired..but there is going to be..a photoshoot...at the beach today...I need you to be there. Draws suspicion away from you if you’re in the limelight...if you get my drift” Seungcheol explained.

“OK Hyung...but…will you-“ he began to ask.

“Yes...I’ll be there...right after I answer some questions down at the presinct..I’ll be on set.”

……………………….

“Thank you for taking time out of your busy schedule to come back in Mr Choi” The investigating officer- Jin- spoke, leading Seungcheol down the hall, into a blank-walled interview room with a table and four chairs.

Seungcheol who was flanked my one of his lawyers, a brisk woman in a smart grey suit, smiled politely in response and took a seat, adjusting his suit “Well...I’d like to cooperate with the Police as much as possible in this investigation. Like I said...Uncle Seho, wasn’t a perfect man...but he was a very dear friend of my father’s. His death was just _tragic_ …..I’m still coming to terms with it, but... _justice must be served_ ” He means it come out seriously, but the corner of his mouth lifts up without his permission.

Jin smiled tersely and settles onto the chair opposite Seungcheol, he leans forward, making sure his voice was clearly captured on the recorder “Yes....it’s _interesting_ that you say that, considering your recent… _disagreement_ ” Jin said, crossing his arms, a defensive posture he was hoping would prompt unease in Seungcheol.

Technically, this was meant to be a quick series of questions, Seungcheol was there voluntarily after all, to answer some queries regarding the last time he communicated with Seho, but the conversation seems to have strayed. Seungcheol stood his ground, unflinching “What disagreement?”

“You say he was a good friend of your fathers. Like…a father figure? And in your initial statement to police you said, and I quote ‘We are business partners’ and you say you’re disturbed by his death...yet, you ended business dealings with him many months ago....that strikes me as odd”

It takes all of Seungcheol’s self-control not to punch Jin for suggesting Seho was a father figure to him, he’s obviously doing it for the sole purpose of getting under his skin. Seungcheol certainly wouldn’t put it past the police to try and goad him into snapping. Seungcheol shrugged in response “Like I said...he wasn’t perfect. I didn’t trust him completely or anything stupid...he managed some of my assets, property portfolios...but he had too many _vices_. Eventually, despite our lengthy partnership...I felt like I couldn’t trust him and that his reputation would be bad for business, so I ended our agreement” Seungcheol explained, a little surprised at just how composed and collected he sounds.

“To your immediate gain” Jin interjects  I’m right in saying that..you benefited from dissolving the partnership.”

Seungcheol’s upper lip flickers into half-hearted smirk, but he doesn’t deny it. “Yeah...of course..It’s my company, my money, my legacy...I will always end agreements on my terms” Seungcheol said.

Jin stares back belligerently. “Your terms...hmm..you could almost say...you hung him out to dry” Jin prompted.

“Hey,” Seungcheol says, affecting a sort of wounded innocence, “I wasn’t his only business partner...maybe you should be looking into his affairs, investigating his other partners? He managed my portfolio for years but I was a family friend...I wasn’t even his biggest partner. He had other ventures...he didn’t invest heavily enough in my business for it to be considered a kick in the balls...if that’s why you’re implying” Seungcheol answered.

“But it might have created...a little animosity?” Jin prompted.

Seungcheol offered a shrug in response. “Maybe...but not on my side. If he felt raw about it....he definitely didn’t give any indication. He even called me on the day of his death to congratulate me on our successful tour dates....I wouldn’t call that animosity, would you?”

“Is that when he revealed where he was staying?” The officer deflected down another series of questions.

“Yes...as I recall...the reception wasn’t very good. And I asked him where he was. He told me the address. He sounded...to be honest...very drunk on the phone. I told him to take care..maybe curb the drinking and get some rest and that’s when he revealed that he was completely alone in the house. Naturally I was _concerned..._ especially when the line cut off suddenly” Seungcheol spoke, sitting before the police officer with a smirk on his full lips, somehow still sounding like a shining beacon of sincerity despite the series of lies he was spinning.

“I attempted to contact him several times after that...and when he didn’t answer I made my way over to the house” Seungcheol explained “That’s when...I found him...” Seungcheol pauses a moment, for dramatic effect, rubbing briskly under his eyes and coughing. “Sorry...I...just give me a minute……....and that’s when I found him...I tried to turn him over and there was..so much blood and glass...everywhere...I suppose I panicked and..that’s when I called the emergency services”

“Thank you for .. _reliving_...that moment for us...I’m sure it was very... **difficult** for you” Jin said, straining to remain professional through what was obviously clever deceit “I just have...one more question. Did you know if Jo Seho had any children?” He sees Seungcheol exchange a quick, shocked glance with his solicitor, and swears he sees disgust there.

“Children...I hope not-god!.....uhh..because.. _what a loss_ that would be for them. To lose...such..a _fatherly figure_ ” Seungcheol says hurriedly, shifting uncomfortably in his seat. “When my father passed away, Jo, was there to help me run things for a while....he was such a comforting presence. I can’t imagine what his..hypothetical children must be feeling” Seungcheol said.

“You’re very clever...Mr Choi...” Jin said, sitting back, crossing his arms and looks at him dead-on, stone-faced.

“Thanks?….. Now...if we’re finished here _, and I think we are_...I have a photoshoot to get to” Seungcheol explained, pushing his chair back and standing with his lawyer. He turns to exit the room when Jin presses closer so that they're nose to nose, staring into him it seems, looking into his thoughts.

Seungcheol doesn’t look away, he doesn’t flinch, he just crooks one brow. “You have a very studious work ethic...is that your key to success? Power on even when everything is falling apart around you?” Jin says. His sleeves are rolled up and he has the most irritatingly pleased look on his face. Cheerful, almost, like he’s not looking for an argument, just stating a fact,

This isn’t the first time Seungcheol has been exposed to this tactic, it’s had an effect on him in the past, but Seungcheol likes to believe he’s learned a thing or two about not taking the bait since then. Seungcheol remains calm and smiles back instead, Jin’s face flickers quickly through annoyance, amusement, and lands squarely on anger.

Seungcheol’s face betrays nothing “Nothing’s falling apart...everything’s going to plan...it always does in my world....take care _officer._ And next time you want some answers...speak to my lawyer”. Seungcheol finishes, giving Jin his most charming smile, a curt nod and leaves

…………………...

The photoshoot can’t be orchestrated that fast and to Hoshi’s anal-retentive standards, so they settle for a picturesque shooting location along the coast, with lackluster lighting they hope the lighting crews equipment can compensate for. Jihoon is dressed, prepped and primed for his shoot quickly, but other idols who haven’t even arrived yet are scheduled ahead of him, so there’s little left to do except kill time until it’s his turn. He’s lounging in a chair in his trailer with Hoshi, thumbing through his new phone and downloading his favourite applications for it.

“Jihoon…..I don’t think this is a good idea” Hoshi says suddenly, Jihoon looks up to find his manager sitting much closer to him than he expected.

“What’s not a goo-“ he starts, but Hoshi is already tsking and shaking his head.

Hoshi lets the magazine he’s been flipping through, drop to the table with a distinctly unimpressed thump “This relationship…you have with Seungcheol-Hyung….it’s inappropriate and frankly I’m not happy about it”

Jihoon swiped his phone to lock it and sat it aside “I appreciate your concern….although I’m struggling to recall just when I asked for your opinion” He replied curtly.

“Don’t get defensive with me Jihoon….I’m your manager and I have your best interest at heart”

Jihoon shrugs, tears up the remnants of his diplomacy and scatters it to the four winds. “And Seungcheol is _your manager_ ….I’m sure he is grateful that **you** have **my** best interest at heart” Jihoon counters, airily as can be.

For a good long while, Hoshi just surveys him contemplatively. Jihoon sits perfectly still, not letting himself waver, looking the other man right in the eyes. “I….I just think…he might take advantage of you…you’re young and vulnerable” Hoshi spoke calmly

Jihoon tries very hard not to grit his teeth. “I’m not a kid Hoshi...I know what it’s like to get taken advantage of, that’s not what’s happening here. You know Seungcheol...you work for him, you think he’s capable of that?” protests Jihoon, voice heated. 

Hoshi tenses up so intensely it actually surprises him. “Yes...it’s because I do know him...because I have worked for him that I’m concerned Jihoon. Granted, he treats you differently to the other idols but...he’s not the most moral of individuals...I just want you to be careful!” Hoshi placated.

“You’re making assumptions with fifty percent of the facts….you don’t know what’s happened, Seungcheol knows me better than most”  Jihoon stated, it’s far easier for him to strip Hoshi’s concerns down and make snippy remarks than to confess what happened between them.

Picking up his phone again and swiping it open, signaling and end to the conversation. “I trust him” Jihoon adds and makes sure he’s enunciating very clearly.

………………………….

“Seungcheol, what is going on? An impromptu Photoshoot? On the beach? Do you know how long it takes to plan a photoshoot normally? ...and you want everyone out on some godforsaken beach in a matter of hours” Wonwoo chided, walking alongside him down the embankment to where the cameras had been set up. He doesn’t sound irritated about it at all, perplexed mostly, which Seungcheol privately appreciates, since he doesn’t think he could deal very graciously with another one of his employees telling him off in the space of a few hours.

“Yeah I am familiar with the complexity of running an entertainment company, _thanks Wonwoo_ ” Seungcheol says in a dry voice. “But it was necessary…. and what the fuck are you complaining about...Hoshi and Vernon pulled it off...everyone’s here..photographs are being taken...the idols are capturing people’s attention” Seungcheol gestured to the crowd gathering to watch the idols.

“These are not going to be good promo shots though” Wonwoo said, clucking and shaking his head “ It’s windy, far too sunny..the lighting crew haven’t arrived and it’s a rushed job on the makeup. What are you playing at?.....tell me...you know you can” Wonwoo urged, pulling him back by the arm.

“I needed a distraction...and I got one...that’s all you need to know” He remains vague even if this is an easier conversation to have than the one they were having on the drive over here, where he fed Wonwoo terse, vague answers about his current sleeping situation with Jihoon. Hoshi has a big mouth and ratted on him, but he knew to expect that.

“Now....I hear there this amazing bakery around here somewhere...why don’t we...go get lunch there...in fact.  We’ll go get lunch for everyone from there” Seungcheol said, gesturing to his 4 x4.

Wonwoo shoots him a fondly exasperated look, which he ignores. “Fine...Just so you know, if we had planned this better- we could have called the caterers in to feed the staff instead” Wonwoo said pointedly.

“No....I _want_ to try this bakery” Seungcheol explained, slipping into the driver’s side, reaching for the sunglasses on the dash.

When Wonwoo looks back unimpressed and doesn’t speak, Seungcheol pulls a sarcastic face. “Stop whining Wonwoo,…just shut up and let me buy you lunch. When was the last time you had a cream pie?” he jokes, grinning from ear to ear.

Wonwoo buckles his bead, looks forward and tries to frown, but Seungcheol’s grin is too infectious.

……………………………

“That’s a wrap....all right...thanks everyone,I know this was a little last minute--a little rushed but..we got some great shots!” the photoshoot producer announced as the camera crew began disassembling the equipment.

Jihoon was already showered and dressed after his photoshoot and he stood back watching as the crew began packing up.

“Jihoon..let’s go..I’ll drive you home” Hoshi called him over.

“Nah Hosh...I got this. I’ll take him home” Seungcheol interjected suddenly, stepping out of the directors trailer.

Hoshi is gaping at him as if he’s lost his mind. Mindful that the other idols are being bussed back together while Jihoon has the privilege of being driven by the CEO. A second later, his phone rings and he excuses himself, giving Jihoon a pat on the shoulder, promising to be in touch shortly and tells the person on the other end of the line to finish bringing him up to speed.

“Come on Jihoonie...I’ll ...drop you off on my way” Seungcheol said, a warm, companionable hand on his shoulder steering the small idol towards the 4x4 parked by the road.

“Thanks Hyung..” Jihoon says, yanking the passenger door open, flinging his bag into the back seat before getting in.

Seungcheol climbs in to the driver’s side and closes his door “We’re not _really_ dropping you off” Seungcheol says, turning the ignition “...that was just to get Hoshi to stop looking so constipated. I was thinking we _could_ go back to mine?” He says, casting an appraising look at Jihoon and if he isn’t mistaken, he can make out the start of a blush beginning to rise on Jihoon’s cheeks.

“Unless...you don’t want to...it’s cool...maybe you’re tired..your probably tired, I should take you back to yours. I-uh..” Seungcheol fumbled with his words as he pulled the car out to join the caravan of cars exiting the beach. Jihoon has the troublesome ability to make him stop thinking coherently, and someday Seungcheol knows he’s going to learn just how perilous that is.

“Hyung...”Jihoon interrupted him before he could continue to run circles around himself.

“Yeah...” Seungcheol says, turning his head and Jihoon pushes his luck then -Seungcheol lets him, accepting a small, careful shy kiss. Hardly touching his mouth because he’s half scared that if he does he’ll never be able to pull away, already dizzy from excitement of his close contact and the scent of Seungcheol’s cologne.

 “I’d like to go back to yours...”

And it’s not Seungcheol’s imagination, Jihoon’s cheeks are noticeably pink now.

………………..

Seungcheol kills the engine after he pulls into his private parking slot, he sits back in the car, hands fumbling with his key fob. Jihoon watches him, watches the tension in his shoulders.

“Hyung?....are you okay” Jihoon asks, brows furrowing with concern. Towards the end of their journey, he caught Seungcheol glancing eagerly between him and the road a few times, which delighted him to no end.  But now he pauses and looks almost shy for a moment, which is a downright hilarious contrast to his behavior up until now.

Seungcheol turns away from him, murmuring what sounds suspiciously like _I’m sorry._ Jihoon almost wants to laugh at him, feeling so unfettered and calm. He reaches over, placing a hand on the older man’s knee in a comforting gesture, wishing to gain his attention.

When Seungcheol finally turns and his eyes lock with his, even in the near-dark, Jihoon can see that his eyes are wide; he looks uneasy, shocked, like a man who just surprised himself. From experience, Jihoon knows that Seungcheol is probably about to say something ridiculous.

"I'm not a good man Jihoonie…..I’ve done… _bad_ things" Seungcheol says in a voice that’s gone alarmingly unsteady. Jihoon isn’t entirely sure whether he’s joking or being serious, but he continues” I promise I’m never going to hurt you….never make you do anything you don’t want to again…..but…you deserve so much better”

Jihoon feels his heart stutter a little, and a desire not quite physical. “Hyung, I don’t think you’re a bad man….and…even if you are…I don’t care….I want you” Jihoon assures. Seungcheol doesn't quite smile this time, but there's a glint of something in his eyes that Jihoon can't get enough of. He reduces the space between them, pressing his lips firmly against the older man’s and the reaction he wanted is immediate, with Seungcheol moving forward, groaning low in his throat, and pushing his tongue into his mouth.

………………..

“It’s not much...but...make your self at home” Seungcheol said, swinging the door to his penthouse suite open wide and ushering the small idol in.

Jihoon stepped in through the front door, craned his neck looking around the expansive space and then turned back to look at Seungcheol, a fond squint on his face “Not much? It’s a freaking palace Hyung...not much my ass” Jihoon laughed.

“Yeah you like it?...Guess I’d prefer a house to an apartment...more space for my cars. It works for me now...need to upgrade soon though” He said, shrugging off his jacket and helping Jihoon with his. “So....can..I get you a drink?” Seungcheol asked, almost sheepish, rubbing the back of his neck like some hormonally awkward teen.

“Hyung...why are you being like this?” Jihoon asked, tilting his head, voice amused “Why are you being so awkward around me...we had sex last night...we’re going to have sex again...probably in the next hour...why are you...nervous?”

Seungcheol scoffed ducking his head, cheeks reddening “I ...don’t...don’t want to scare you away....I know...I can be pretty keen when it comes to you...I just suck at romancing...not that I’ve even begun to romance you yet” Seungcheol scrubbed his face with his palms, interrupts himself long enough to emit a pained but muffled groan. ” ** _Ughh_** …Sorry… I’m really shit at this”

Jihoon hid his face behind a hand, trying to disguise a giggle. “I think you’re over thinking...I can help you stop thinking” Jihoon cooed, hand slipping down and resting lightly over the zipper on the other man’s trousers. “ _Where’s the bedroom Cheollie?”_ Jihoon whispered breathlessly in his ear.

And that’s about when Seungcheol’s baser instincts take over. “Anywhere you want it to be...” he replied huskily.

“Hmm..that’s more like it” Jihoon hummed, following through with some baser instincts of his own as he rakes a hand up the back of Seungcheol thick hair and yanks him close for kissing, figuring that his mouth can be more persuasive then words could ever be. It’s all instinctive to an extent, their exploration of each other, the same curiosity as the night before, but less desperation. Seungcheol makes sounds against Jihoon’s lips, small half-swallowed gasps like he’s not certain if he’s dreaming again.

Jihoon takes a hold of Seungcheol’s tie, tugs him backwards away from the door and into the main room, until the backs of his knees hit the large leather couch and they tumble back onto it, Seungcheol braces his arms over Jihoon’s head, steadying them but not breaking the kiss even as they fell. Seungcheol strokes his hair, cups his jaw, runs his thumb along the underside of his throat. “You’re sure you want this…..you…you’re not doing this…because you’re scared….you don’t owe me anything”

Jihoon nods again, out of words. The weight on his hips, on his stomach and his chest steadies him more than just physically. He feels grounded, calmed. “Okay…..good” Dimly, he's aware that Seungcheol's voice is still a little different, and the rhythm is still slightly off. But he sounds a little more like himself, and less apprehensive than earlier.

Jihoon ruts against him lazily, leans up and bites at Seungcheol’s lower lip until he opens his mouth in surprise and lets Jihoon in to lick and suck and do whatever it is he needs to do to reassure him that he is not in fact going to change his mind about this.

“Hhmm..Cheol…you’re wearing too many clothes” Jihoon rasps, glassy-eyed and flushed when they part for air, and he shoves Seungcheol back, breaking the long kiss they’d been trading back and forth between gasps and moans. Seungcheol latches onto the side of Jihoon’s neck instead, sets about sucking a bite into the pale skin while Jihoon wraps his legs around Seungcheol’s waist, goes rigid and stifles a moan as his fingers loosen around the older man’s tie when their erections slide together through their clothing.

They fumble briefly at each other’s belts before backing off in frustration and tackling their own with more success. Seungcheol manages his first and wastes no time in helping Jihoon with his, pulling him off the couch and backing him up towards where, Jihoon estimates, the main bedroom is located.

Seungcheol gets as far as the snooker table, before he decides the bedroom is a lost cause and cups his hands round Jihoon’s slender waist, hoists him up on top of the table and drops his pants to his ankles. He gets one palm round each of Jihoon’s calves, pushing Jihoon’s legs apart and urging his heels up the edge of the table.

"Ahhh…snooker table sex….classic" Jihoon says, again quietly amused.

"Hold up here…I want to take care of you first" Seungcheol says, his voice dark and low, hands restlessly kneading at Jihoon's thighs. Seungcheol presses him down by the shoulders and says in a clear voice, "Not just sex Jihoonie. I want to eat you out, I’m gonna make you feel so good baby, _I promise._ Want to lick you out until you’re wet and open for me, until you’re crying for me to fuck you…” he rasps as he finally tugs Jihoon’s pants and underwear off in one motion.

Seungcheol scrapes his teeth gently over the inside of Jihoon’s right knee. “Oh fuck,…just fuck me now…” Jihoon exhales, and his head falls back to the table, his legs drop open a little wider. “Yeah……..please…yes”

Seungcheol runs his thumbs up the insides of Jihoon’s thighs, then chases after his fingers with the press of lips, careful at first, not dragging his mouth, just letting Jihoon feel the wet tip of his tongue across heated skin. He pushes Jihoon’s thighs apart just enough that he has to push a little when he nudges his head between them to lick down the seam of Jihoon’s ass, scraping teeth along skin where it’s most tender and palest. Jihoon utters a short sharp cry at this, speeds to hold his own knees up to give Seungcheol better access.

When Seungcheol pauses to drop a light kiss right on his puckered ring, Jihoon does a full-body shudder and his skin prickles briefly before his hand lands in Seungcheol’s hair, gets a solid handful, and shoves Seungcheol’s face more roughly up against his ass. Seungcheol grins and obliges, he hasn’t got the heart to resist Jihoon’s wordless pleading, and soon he’s holding Jihoon’s ass cheeks apart and licking circles round his hole. His tongue is a tentative, velvety flicker of heat against his rim, teasing without pressing for entrance, which is anguish for Jihoon, especially when Seungcheol flutters his tongue against the pink skin a little, dipping the tip in slighting and skimming his hands higher against Jihoon’s milky pampered thighs.

He pressed his lips to Jihoon’s glistening puckered skin. It’s a soft and plump ring of flesh, yielding but the muscle a hard ring underneath, slick and puffy. Jihoon whimpered, yanking his legs up further and Seungcheol firmly laved Jihoon’s flesh, massaging him, teasing him open, preparing him, though Jihoon hardly needed it, greedy as he was to be entered. When he’s done teasing, he practically devours Jihoon’s hole, twisting his tongue in merciless and plunging, and Jihoon hisses a breath in and hooks his other knee round Seungcheol's back and shoulders to hold him in place.

Seungcheol opens his mouth and wraps his lips around Jihoon’s rim, slurping lewdly before backing off to admire his handiwork. “Fuck you look amazing…you won’t be able to guess how many times I fantasized about this…about you. Kissing you, fingering you, licking you, fucking you…all the time.” Seungcheol tells him, leaning forward to brush soothing kisses to the pinkest skin, able to feel the heat as the blood rushes to the surface.

“Really? I thought….you’d forgotten….you…were always so professional” Jihoon gasps, still holding himself open, tilting his hips up to encourage Seungcheol to go on.

“I’m just a very good liar….I practically nutted every time I saw you…had to stop going to your live tour dates…I was spending a fortune on dry cleaning my suits” Seungcheol tells him.

Seungcheol's hands grips his thighs a little harder as he hikes them up and moves forward, pressing his wet appendage in again, while Jihoon watches, or tries to watch from that angle. He tips his head back, sucks in gasping breaths of air, and lets himself be taken apart by the talented tongue roaming in his ass.

This time though, Seungcheol doesn't quit. He doesn't let up, his tongue is relentless and the wet, slick, pressure it provides is breaking Jihoon apart in new and exciting ways. It's slow, deep, and hard. Every probe of his tongue, forces Jihoon to arch his back a few degrees over comfort, his breath is hitching, stomach clenching – and maybe it's too much. He opens his mouth to speak, to tell him. Seungcheol breaks his hold on Jihoon’s hips, but doesn’t go anywhere, pushing his face into the curve of butt cheeks and trailing his tongue down the crease letting his kisses turn sloppy, affectionate, before working his tongue in to the sweet and tight heat of his hole again. Seungcheol rims him fast, efficient and Jihoon can’t hold on to his control.

 _Cheol, please I need you,_ is what he means to say. What comes out instead is, _"Ahhhhhhhhh"_

Seungcheol withdraws for a second, chuckles in response and dives right back in, probes back into his soft heat. So Jihoon bites his lip and takes it. They're not even really fucking yet and he thinks he can come just from this. He can feel it coiling up inside. " **GOD your amazing** " Jihoon moans before he can stop himself.

"You can call me Cheol…Seungcheol is just fine.." Seungcheol says, pulling his tongue back slowly, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand and then ducking back in, rubbing light, teasing circles with the very tip of his tongue over Jihoon’s rim. "You taste so good Jihoonie...."

Jihoon whimpers, he is still arching, flexing, searching for contact and not finding any. A chill runs up his spine and down his arms; he can feel his orgasm fast approaching, he can imagine the picture he’s painting, lying open on the snooker table, not just sticky but soaked, splayed out, flushed, and probably the picture of want. “Please….Cheol…inside me….want you inside me” Jihoon says, reaching down to stroke his own cock, coming back to himself enough to rake his gaze over Seungcheol’s body, his broad shoulders, his sculpted chest, his hard cock.

Seungcheol  leaves him for a second, reaches over to the bar area and pulls out a drawer, fishing out a bottle of lube. Who keeps lube in their minibar? Apparently, Seungcheol does. He would stop to consider this, but Seungcheol's slippery fingers slipping between his cheeks, stop all of his thoughts.

Despite then urgency to connect with each other again, Seungcheol’s fingers are as careful as they were the night before, thick, deft, and questing. They’ve only done this once previously, but Seungcheol must have been worshiping his body from afar for so long because he seems so familiar with it. It only takes Seungcheol a few seconds to find that lit-up bundle of nerves inside of him. It makes Jihoon's breath stutter on the inhale when he starts moving, pressing, rubbing.

“Do you work out?” he asks, rolling his hips casually into Seungcheol’s pumping fingers. “You look like you….live in the fucking gym” Jihoon blurts out, in a moment of inappropriately-timed honesty.

Seungcheol looks down, and even though he’s two knuckles deep in another man’s ass he manages an officious look “I do work out….thanks for noticing”

“You’re suits don’t do you justice…you should wear tighter suits..or nothing…” He makes a little grunt as Seungcheol switches to three fingers without warning.

Seungcheol kisses Jihoon’s mouth for a while as he fingers him, then travels back and scrapes another trail of bites and kisses down the centre of his chest. Jihoon’s skin is searing hot under his fingertips, nipples pink and peaked and so sensitive. Seungcheol busies himself by lapping at them, squeezing and rubbing until Jihoon was writhing and whimpering with overstimulation underneath him. Seungcheol smiled mischievously, rubbing a thumb more firmly over the swollen nub. Jihoon frowned at him but stayed put, wincing a little when he continued to pinch and tease his nipples until they were red little raised buds. Then Seungcheol put his mouth to one, laving it with his tongue and applied some suction, the soft skin distending up into his mouth.

Jihoon groaned and closed his eyes when sweet wetness greeted his tender nipple. Seungcheol abandons his chest in favor of peppering kisses down his body and slows down around the level of Jihoon’s navel, swirling his tongue into the dip there. Seungcheol licks at the wet places where Jihoon’s cock had been leaking steadily and moves his mouth over, the tip of the cock, pulling the plump warm head of Jihoon’s prick into his mouth.

“Cheol—please….you’re ….hmm”

And for a little while there’s nothing else that matters, only Jihoon riding down onto Seungcheol’s fingers, and up again into mouth, every groan and whimper he utters getting lost in the air around them, bouncing off the high ceilings and echoing down the corridors.

“Hmm….fuck…Jihoonie….” Seungcheol slid his hand firmly up to circle the tip, jerking the shaft lightly, to coax more come out, licking greedily and catching stray droplets with his lips. He latched on to the head and sucked, causing Jihoon to cough out a sob as his thighs began to tremble slightly, his fingers gripped in Seungcheol’s hair, pressing Seungcheol’s head to his cock.

Seungcheol stood straight and cradled the back of Jihoon’s head, the skull feeling fragile under his palm and kissed him deep and demanding. Jihoon uttered a small sound at the salty taste that greeted him, licking in to chase it further. Seungcheol leaned back again, he flicked his tongue across Jihoon’s leaking slit, got his lips wet and brought them up to Jihoon’s mouth, holding himself inches away until Jihoon arched up and licked the pre-come off Seungcheol’s lips.

“See how good you taste…..You ready for me?” Seungcheol said, leaning back up but leaving his fingers inside.

Jihoon grunted in frustration, dropping his legs to wrap around Seungcheol again and pull him in, his lean legs strong and demanding. “Yes!!” he said. “Now…please Cheollie…I need you now”

Seungcheol slips his fingers out then, gives a little groan while fisting the base of his cock in a light grip, slicking down the shaft with quick jerk like movements. He pushed Jihoon’s thighs up to his chest and spread him further, and Jihoon held himself there.

Jihoon slid his hands down to Seungcheol’s hips trying to pull him in as Seungcheol reached down to guide himself in, careful to press gently at first, testing Jihoon’s limits. But if Jihoon was still sore and tender from last night, it appeared to only add to his mindless loss into sensation as he dropped his head back, eyes closed, licking his lower lip.

“ _Hmmm ffuuucck_ ” Seungcheol moaned

Jihoon bit his lower lip, a flare of need igniting him. He echoed Seungcheol’s moan with one of his own as his hole stretched impossibly around the penetrating shaft. Seungcheol rolled his hips in, sinking balls-deep and pulling out almost all the way before slipping back inside, the movement hot and smooth and seamless. Jihoon was tight on his cock and Seungcheol looked down watching the slide of his shaft in and out of the smaller man.

“Look at you. So needy. Taking me all in _….so good_ ” Seungcheol was breathless, beyond control, shoving himself up into Jihoon.

Within a few seconds, Seungcheol is setting a pace against him that's rougher than last night, so hard and bruising, _he aches._ Jihoon’s thighs frame the other man’s shoulders and head, one of Jihoon's thighs is pressed up against Seungcheol's chest, calf over his shoulder. Seungcheol leans forward, bracing one hand under the table ledge, which makes for brutal angle but gives him enough leverage to move with all his weight behind him, pistoning his cock rapidly into the wondrous cavity.

It's only mutedly that Jihoon can hear himself crying out, over the noise of the snooker table creaking and shaking, metal leg pins screeching along the tiled surface with every hard thrust.

" ** _Fuck_** …you feel incredible… ** _so hot_** …the best….you’re so hhmmm tight" Seungcheol grits out.

"Please _....Hyung!...._ **Cheol!"** Jihoon says, broken open and turned inside out. He's on the edge, but he'll hang there, suspended, until Seungcheol lets him come.

A warm hand reaches down between them, grabbing hold of Jihoon's cock maybe just a little too rough. "Only you can reduce me to this...nobody else..." he murmurs against Jihoon's lips, and Jihoon’s mouth parts around a small sob as Seungcheol begins mercifully stroking him. "Yes, go on, Jihoon. Let me watch, I wanna see you come"

Jihoon reaches down and grabs Seungcheol's biceps in both hands. He can feel his muscles flexing and releasing as Seungcheol works him over, the strength of his arms, the rhythm of him as he fists hotly on Jihoon’s cock. It only takes a minute before Jihoon comes, back bowed, toes curled, splattering his belly with warm come.

Jihoon trembles all over, unable to hold himself together anymore. He sags against the table with a cry as his orgasm hits him violently, like a tidal wave. He can feel himself floating, then registers that Seungcheol is wrapping him in his strong arms, lifting him off the table, hands under his thighs and pounds into him- standing up.

 ** _“Ahh—ahh—ahh—ahh_** ” Jihoon screams, as Seungcheol continues to rock into him, quicker now, he can sense he’s not far behind. He reaches up to loop his hands around the back of Seungcheol's neck. “Come— _ahh_ \--come inside mee— ** _please_** —hyung— ** _Cheol_** — _ahh_ —come-- _want your come_ ”

Seungcheol drops his head against Jihoon’s shoulder with a low moan, still he doesn't stop; he keeps the same pace, panting hot in Jihoon’s ear and against his neck for a few final lunges before grunting loudly and spurting thick hot seed inside Jihoon’s tight, quivering orifice.

………………..

“Anything?” Sergeant Kim queried, filing through boxes of paperwork as his two inspectors entered his office. When he looks up from the dusty manila folder he’s just fished out, the look on officer Jin’s face is perhaps the polar opposite of happy.

“Nothing...a few parking violations and...speeding tickets in the past ..that’s  pretty much it. Whatever he has, either his lawyers have buried it so deep we won’t find it or he’s actually clean....which.. _I don’t buy_ ” Jin snaps, considering he’s made a life off his ability to read people, this lack of information on Choi Seungcheol is just embarrassing. He also finds it deeply unfair that the man can walk out of a cell, even though he’s a massive flight risk, and be allowed to continue with his daily activities even when he’s the prime suspect. The evidence was, as the forensics team explained to him-unfortunately circumstantial. His lawyers would tear their experts limb from limb if they moved to prosecute him now. They needed something more solid.

“Not much success from my guys either” Minhyuk added “I had a uniform patrol tail him. He _was_ at a photoshoot...by the beach- like he said. The only time he left was to go to some bakery to get lunch for his staff. I did a background check...nothing unusual so...I’m a little stumped”

“What about Seho’s bank account?...the bank granted access to us to investigate...has anything come up?” Kim asked, tossing the folder in his hand on top of a bigger pile to work through later.

Minhyuk shook his head, “Everything looks...pretty straightforward... _for a crook_ , I mean. Money going off shore...investments in a lot of dead end deals...they guy was hemorrhaging money in his offshore investments, but his property portfolio was solid. His call logs are...swept clean..like he was covering his tracks...maybe he owed money to other investors. Maybe they sent somebody to rough him up and they got over zealous?”

Sergeant Kim pursed his lips and frowned, it was almost too simple to assume that. “Maybe—keep digging, something’s gotta give”

“What about Choi Seungcheol sir?” Jin asked, getting increasingly frustrated with the too and fro that was leading them nowhere with no new leads “I’d like to keep a patrol trailing him, I don’t trust-“ Jin begins to debate heatedly but a hard look from the sergeant shuts him up,

“You can put one uniform patrol to tail him out of hours...but don’t bring him in again...the last thing we need is him shutting down and lawyering up” Kim warned, the more he found out about Seho, the more he was relieved that someone had the decency to kill the man. But his own personal reflections aside, murder was murder, no matter how horrific the victim was. “I don’t think we have enough to pin this on Choi Seungcheol yet, I honestly don’t see a motive for him taking Seho out, he didn’t lose money, he called the police he even accepted that Seho was a liability… _it’s strange_...did he say anything about the shoe print?” Kim asked, suddenly curious about that detail.

“I didn’t...didn’t ask him about it directly....I just asked him if Seho had any children he was aware of...he was surprised to hear that it. Are we really ignoring the possibility that it was the killer who left the small shoe print behind?” Jin questioned, decidedly unimpressed.

“Well....that shoe print didn’t appear by magic but how many small footed assassins do you know?” The sergeant sputters indignantly.

“No…feet that small…..couldn’t possibly have taken a big guy like Seho out.  For the mean time we’re going with the assumption that a child was on the premises shortly before or soon after Seho was killed”

 

………………………..

Seungcheol thinks the snooker table is officially his most prized piece of furniture now. His interior decorator thought it fitted in with the socializing atmosphere of his penthouse, a center piece- but he’s never used it or cared for it, until now off course. Now it’s his pride and joy.

When they finished, Jihoon tried to lower himself, hands gripping Seungcheol for support but he didn’t resist the strong arms encircling him, picking him up and carrying him into the main bedroom. It’s strange that Seungcheol thinks of him as someone who needs to be coddled and doted on considering their history “You don’t have to carry me…I have legs you know” Jihoon chided softly.

“Yeah? Do they work? Cause just then they looked like they were made of Jello” Seungcheol smirks, laying Jihoon down gently on his bed, lightly skirting his hand down his flank, before pulling the covers over him.

Jihoon frowns cutely but gives himself up to it all, the softness of the bed beneath him and the gentleness of Seungcheol’s touch.

“I’m expecting a phone call later…I need to take it” Seungcheol says softly. “I’ll be right outside….but I want you to get some sleep”

Through a fog of listlessness, Jihoon musters a nod and a “Yes-Cheol-Hyung” relaxed enough that he ends up stretching the word into something that’s nearly a whine.

The last thing Jihoon remembers before succumbing to sleep is Seungcheol smiling softly down at him.

…………………………

Seungcheol withdrew into the living room, took out a box of cigars, poured himself a glass of whiskey and carried Jihoon’s mobile out onto the balcony, sliding the door shut behind him.

He looked out into the skyline of the city, watching as lights flickered on and off in the distance. Any minute now-the news will be airing a report regarding Seho’s suspicious death and the police will be asking for witnesses in a televised conference. He was expecting a call to tie this all off. As if on cue, the phone buzzed next to him with the ‘Unidentified Caller; logo cropping up, he stubbed out his cigar and answered, remaining silent.

“Oh Jihoonie...you sly bitch!” Jeonghan laughed on the other end of the line “I just watched the news..I don’t know how you did it..but you sure are lucky” he tutted, souring unimpressed .

“Maybe he just knows the right people” Seungcheol said, a gasp resonated on the other end. Seungcheol smirked, “Jeonghan...is it?” He didn’t need a confirmation.

“Well...if it isn’t the man himself...you’re something else aren’t you...should have guessed Jihoonie would go running to daddy when life got to real. But Seho’s out of your way now so you’re probably celebrating...I hate to cut the celebration short but I’m still h-“

Seungcheol rolled his eyes “The Seaside bakery” he interjected.

The was a long pause before Jeonghan spoke again, his voice tinged with hysteria “…………..What?”

“I took a little trip to the beach today....there was this _quaint_ little bakery by the beach. ‘The Seaside Bakery’. Run by this really nice lady and her daughter, genuinely nice people, do you know they make the best mandolins….. _to die for_.” Seungcheol said, swirling the whisky in his glass.

Jeonghan was silent on the other end, out of sheer fear, Seungcheol doesn’t doubt. Seungcheol is good at taking people apart and finding their weaknesses.

“I got to talking to her and she has a son who works in the city but she hasn’t seen him in ages...he calls every now and then, but she says he’s busy with his job” Seungcheol continued “How....old is your sister now Jeonghan? She looked 15 maybe..16 years old...she’s really young….has her whole life ahead of her. It would be truly awful if something’s happened to her pretty little face.....don’t you think?”

Seungcheol smirks, he thinks it’s a nice novelty, playing games with someone he knows can’t stab him in the back. Some careful research means he now knows Jeonghan’s history inside and out, he has leverage.

“Stay away from my family!”  Jeonghan rasps down the phone, static flaring the line briefly.

“Hmmm...Bakeries are high risk areas...a fire for instance...could break out at **any, given, minute** .and well shit Jeonghan….. wouldn’t that **_just be awful_** ” Seungcheol says, he knows he’s essentially shooting someone when they’re already down, but he doesn't care. He hears the distant roar of blood in his ear, the spike of adrenaline he’s familiar with when dealing with blackmailers. He hates Jeonghan for trying to use Jihoon’s history to blackmail him, nearly getting him raped, he hates him so much that the only person in the world Seungcheol despises more right then, _is himself._

He hates himself for not predicting the path of destruction cutting ties with Seho would inevitably create, he hates the thought of anyone else suffering because of him. His knee-jerk reaction is to account for his assets and level the playing field afterward. Knowing he would likely be tailed, he used the photoshoot as a distraction to make a trip to the bakery, after feeding a stack of excuses to Wonwoo. Seungcheol has never been one to run away from his problems, even if his problems are armed or outnumber him.

“What do you want?” Jeonghan seethed.

“Lose this number. Don’t contact Jihoon again... whatever you think you know-forget it. That money Seho gave you to lure Jihoon in....enjoy it while it lasts. But there is **no more** where that came from, so maybe you should start investing. I don’t give a shit what you do… but if you so much as _breathe_ over Jihoon again...I’ll bury your family and their crummy little bakery in the ground” Seungcheol said. “Now...I wanna hear you say it…....say you understand”

There is no hesitation this time, no pause, no reason for one “I understand”


End file.
